Sunset Dawn (Pausado)
by Fenixyz
Summary: Mucho ha pasado desde que Sunset dejó su vida en Equestria, ha vivido tristezas y alegrías por igual. Pero ya es hora de volver a donde todo comenzó, dar el ultimo paso al pasado para avanzar hacia el futuro. Una posible ultima aventura, y una importante decisión. Cuál es tu hogar, Sunset? Será esto el ocaso, o un amanecer? -Continuidad a Mirage Shimmer-
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

 **Esta historia sigue los sucesos ocurridos en "Silent Dazzlings", "Mirage Shimmer", y "Mirage Shimmer: Epílogos"**

 **No es necesario leer esos fics para comprender la trama, pero ciertos hechos ocurridos en ellos explican cosas de esta historia.**

 **"Frienship Games" nunca sucedió. Si podría haber ocurrido "Legend of Everfree"**

* * *

 _Oscuridad… fuego… dolor…_

 _Solo eso puede distinguirse por el lugar._

 _Lo que antes había sido una escuela reconocida y apreciada por muchos, ahora era menos que un recuerdo._

 _Los pocos alumnos que quedaban ilesos corrían en una desesperada búsqueda por un refugio, un escondite._

 _La aterradora sombra que se cernía sobre ellos era una constante amenaza, de que sus vidas estaban próximas a extinguirse, y si no, que desearían que así fuera._

 _La aterradora risa resuena en el viento, aquel ser responsable de esta pesadilla se deleita del sufrimiento de todos._

 _Su cabello de fuego ondea a la par con las llamas que cubren el lugar, sus grandes y siniestras alas se mantienen extendidas para permitirle contemplar el panorama desde las alturas, su piel rojiza destaca por sobre el oscuro cielo, lo más aterrador, sus afilados colmillos a la vista dibujando una sonrisa debajo de esos celestinos ojos._

 _Sin duda, la viva representación de una furiosa demonio._

 _Demonio: BUAJAJAJAJAJA! Sientan, mi poder!_

 _Un grupo de estudiantes intenta correr para alejarse del lugar._

 _Demonio: de nada sirve correr!_

 _Extendiendo su mano dispara una bola de fuego la cual impacta en el grupo y los envía a todos al suelo._

 _Volteando los ojos distingue a otro grupo oculto tras uno de los pocos muros aún intactos del edificio._

 _Demonio: no hay donde esconderse!_

 _Nuevamente extiende su mano, y con un movimiento de su puño toda la pared se hace añicos y los envía lejos dejando así al grupo descubierto._

 _Se acerca a ellos levitando, los jóvenes tiemblan y caen al suelo por el miedo._

 _Demonio: es el fin de todos, el fin de este mundo! Y pronto, Equestria sufrirá el mismo destino! BUAJAJAJAJA!_

 _?: no puedes hacer eso._

 _La voz sorprende a la demonio y la hace girarse._

 _Entre el fuego y escombros ve acercarse una silueta, una chica._

 _Demonio: TÚ…!_

 _Su voz se llena de veneno a la vez que su rostro refleja un profundo odio._

 _La chica de cabello de fuego avanza y se detiene estando frente a la demonio, en su rostro no hay rastro de miedo, solo seriedad._

 _Demonio: Sunset Shimmer!_

 _Sunset mira a los ojos de su pasado, sin rastro de miedo o duda._

 _Demonio: qué es lo que quieres?_

 _Sunset: vengo a detenerte._

 _Demonio: vienes a…? BUAJAJAJAJA! Awwww, la pony rechazada quiere venir a hacerse la heroína, no eres nada contra mí! Es más, sin mí! Tú no serías nada!_

 _Sunset: te equivocas, no necesito de ti para ser quien soy._

 _Demonio: por favor! YO, soy tu verdadero ser! Soy lo que siempre has querido ser!_

 _Sunset: quizá eso fue verdad… pero ya no más! He cambiado! Y ahora se lo que es la amistad._

 _Demonio: amistad?! Boberías! Lo que importa en el mundo es el poder! La magia! Y yo, tengo toda la magia del mundo!_

 _Como en busca de enfatizar su punto alza sus manos sobre su cabeza generando una enorme esfera de energía rojiza, sin miramientos arroja la energía en contra de la chica._

 _Cuando la energía impacta en la tierra crea una gran explosión que provoca una fuerte risa de la demonio._

 _El polvo levantado por el impacto se asienta y la risa de la demonio muere al ver a Sunset intacta pese a la explosión._

 _Demonio: QUÉ?! IMPOSIBLE!_

 _Sunset: tal vez tú tengas toda la magia del mundo, pero nunca tendrás la magia más poderosa de todas._

 _Un grupo de figuras se aparecen junto a Sunset, cada una desprendiendo un brillo intenso y cálido._

 _Demonio: QUÉ?!_

 _Las figuras se dejan ver, las amigas de Sunset se quedan junto a ella, la luz que se desprende de todas las rodea y se hace más intensa a casa segundo._

 _Sunset deja ver una sonrisa._

 _Sunset: la magia, de la amistad._

 _Aquella luz se libera en una explosión que cubre los alrededores, todos los presentes al ser alcanzados se llenan de felicidad y esperanza._

 _La demonio al ser rodeada por aquella luz, pudo verse, y sentirse empezar a rasgarse, cual si fuese hecho de vidrio, su cuerpo empieza a agrietarse y destrozarse._

 _Demonio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _El dolor se notaba en su grito a la vez que todo su ser se evapora en aquella luz._

…

Un sonido resuena cerca de ella, obligando su mente a reaccionar, le toma pocos segundos reconocer que es la alarma de su reloj de mesa.

Sin abrir los ojos obliga su brazo a moverse, le toma un par de movimientos pero finalmente logra tocar, más bien golpear el aparato silenciándolo.

Se toma unos segundos para tomar conciencia total de su cuerpo, y al hacerlo se levanta quedando sentada en el borde de su cama.

Un bostezo y un estirón le permiten ahuyentar el sueño y así, dar una sonrisa.

Sunset: mmmh, que bien dormí.

Al ritmo de una música inexistente la chica cabello de fuego se levanta y va hacia el baño, da un salpicón de agua a su rostro, y una limpieza a sus dientes. De forma lenta, casi provocativa desprende los botones de su pijama, y se quita el pantalón. Se apresura en meterse a la ducha, limpia su cuerpo quitándose cualquier rastro de suciedad y de sueño que aún pudiera tener.

Con su cuerpo ya limpio se envuelve en una toalla y aún bailando a su ritmo mental vuelve a la habitación, sin mucho cuidado saca algunas ropas de su armario, y se viste.

Un vestido amarillo de falda corta, con su símbolo personal adornando el lado, bajo de esta un pantalón negro ceñido a sus piernas con largo hasta la rodilla, una pequeña chaquetilla color naranja, y zapatos haciendo juego con todo.

(xebck deviantart com/art/EqG-AU-Sunset-Shimmer-and-Twilight-Sparkle-557090360) (Así, ponganle puntos a los espacios y ya n_n)

Cepilla su cabello, y observa su reflejo, sonriendo de forma casi coqueta al regalo que el tiempo le ha dado.

Terminado su arreglo baja al primer piso, en la cocina encuentra a una mujer de colorido cabello atendiendo la estufa, y otra cabellera azulada sentada a la mesa leyendo el periódico.

Sin demora va hasta la cocinera y planta un beso en su mejilla.

Sunset: buenos días mamá.

Celestia: bueno días cariño, el desayuno está casi listo.

La chica se aparta y da un beso a la mejilla de la hermana más joven.

Sunset: buenos días tía Luna.

Luna: hola Sunset, has dormido bien.

Sunset: de maravilla.

Tanto la chica como la hermana mayor se sientan y degustan sus waffles con crema, acompañándolos con una taza de café dulce, la hermana menor toma waffles sin crema, y su café es negro y amargo.

* * *

Luego del desayuno, Sunset sale de la casa, no sin antes tomar y vestir su representativa chaqueta de cuero.

Sunset: ya me voy!

Las voces de ambas hermanas se oyen desde distintos puntos dentro de la casa.

Celestia: que tengas buen día!

Luna: no causes un Apocalipsis mágico.

Sunset: JA JA! Muy graciosa tía Luna.

Cierra la puerta y toma su motocicleta, se coloca el casco y monta su vehículo para luego ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Por un tiempo se mueve por las calles de la ciudad, presenciando como esta empieza a llenarse de vida, con las personas yendo a sus lugares de trabajo, tiendas son abiertas, y los jóvenes emprendiendo su camino hacia su escuela.

Esta última visión le permite dibujar una sonrisa.

Su mini tour termina cuando detiene su vehículo en un pequeño estacionamiento, en el lugar pueden verse otros transportes.

Con su motocicleta correctamente ubicada, deja su casco, activa la alarma y camina hacia el comedor justo al lado.

El edificio es amplio, por fuera se muestra con un color rojizo, un tanto oscuro pero llamativo, un gran cartel en la parte superior lo identifica como "Cantelot´s Delicius", dentro, el lugar se muestra amplio, con mesas y sillas junto a las paredes, un par de cuadros sirven como decoración, en el centro el mostrador deja ver imágenes de alimentos y ofertas.

Sunset: Pueden alegrarse, pues el sol que ilumina sus días ya llegó!

?: Hey Set, ya era hora que llegaras.

La respuesta viene de una joven de la edad de Sunset al otro lado del mostrador, de piel clara y cabello magenta peinado en bollos, viste una camisa de mangas largas color negra y sobre esta un delantal rojizo con el nombre del lugar, una clase de tiara adorna su cabeza, también llevando el nombre del lugar.

Sunset: hey Baton Switch, qué tenemos para hoy?

Baton: Limpiar, cocinar y entregar, lo de siempre.

Sunset: este lugar necesita animarse, siempre la misma rutina.

Baton: bueno el viernes es el aniversario del establecimiento, habrá mucho ánimo.

Sunset: si… y mucho trabajo, no puedo creer que el viejo nos haga trabajar extra sin pagarnos. Quién se cree?

Baton: nuestro jefe? Jeje.

Sunset: je si… iré a cambiarme, ya regreso.

Con eso dicho pasa más allá del mostrador y desaparece tras una puerta que lleva escrito, "solo personal".

Tras la puerta llega a una sala, provista de un algunos casilleros pequeños, un par de mesas y sillones, y en un extremo lo que parecen un par de vestidores.

Abriendo un casillero saca de este una camisa negra doblada de manera prolija, y un delantal del local.

* * *

Con esa clase de uniforme sale de la habitación regresando al local.

Baton: lista para la acción.

Sunset: nací lista.

Baton: abramos entonces.

* * *

Con el paso de la mañana, el local se va llenando de comensales.

Baton permanece tras el mostrador tomando órdenes, a su lado otra joven atiende las llamadas al teléfono, registrando órdenes y reservas en una libreta.

Más jóvenes trabajadores van llegando también, algunos atienden las mesas, mientras otros se aseguran que el lugar permanezca limpio.

Un grupo de personas mayores se ocupan de la cocina.

Sunset tararea para sí misma mientras limpia una mesa desocupada.

Baton: Set! Tenemos unas entregas!

Sunset: yo me encargo!

Termina con la mesa, se acerca a Baton y esta le entrega un pequeño papel recién impreso, lo toma y se retira tras la puerta del personal.

* * *

Poco después, habiendo cambiado su delantal por un chaleco, manteniendo siempre el nombre del comedor, y ajustada una caja metálica en la parte de atrás de su motocicleta, se monta en esta y emprende su camino.

Conduce sin pena y sin miramientos, pasando entre otros vehículos para evitar cualquier tráfico. No demora en llegar a cada casa o departamento para entregar lps pedidos, recibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha y agradecida en cada ocasión, además de la paga correspondiente claro.

* * *

Con las entregas pasa la mañana, y parte del medio día, cuando Sunset va de regreso hacia el local, sin darse cuenta termina pasando por una calle conocida.

Al percatarse de hacia donde lleva ese camino, disminuye un poco la velocidad…

Pronto se ve y se detiene frente a la secundaria Canterlot…

Contempla la escuela con una mirada distante, ve de espalda la estatua de la escuela, el siempre poderoso corcel se mantiene firme pese al tiempo, siendo un ejemplo de fuerza, determinación, y sirviendo de guardián al gran secreto que se esconde en su propia base.

 _"…una vez… que todo se arregle… podrán volver… verdad?"_

 _"…tal vez, la próxima vez que el portal se abra…"_

 _"y cuando sería eso?"_

Sunset: en dos años…

Repite reviviendo aquel momento, en un susurro apenas audible a través del casco. Observa la escuela un rato más, y luego decide seguir su camino.

* * *

Al volver al local este se encuentra lleno de comensales, desde jóvenes a no tan jóvenes degustando alimentos y bebidas.

Baton atiende algo en la computadora mientras otra chica se encarga del mostrador. Cuando ve a Sunset la llama.

Baton: hey Set, tú novia vino a verte.

Sunset frunce el ceño y responde ligeramente molesta.

Sunset: ya te dije que no es mi novia Switch.

Baton: si, sigue repitiéndolo y quizás algún día alguien te crea. Coffcoffnoloharáncoff

La chica junto a Baton esconde un leve risa ante la discución.

Sunset rueda los ojos y se da la vuelta, buscando entre las mesas, hasta localizar una cola de caballo color morada.

Sonriente se acerca y ve a su conocida amiga pelivimorada, vestida con una sudadera celestina, y unos shorts morados con chispas que parecen estrellas, ajustando sus lentes para mirar el menú del lugar.

Sunset: Hola Sparky, cómo está mi gatita hoy?

La saluda al llegar junto a ella, Twilight se sonroja levemente y frunce el ceño un tanto molesta.

Twilight: Sunset te he dicho que no me llames así.

Sunset: Je je eres linda cuando te sonrojas.

Eso ocasiona que la pelimorada use el menú como arma para golpearla. El golpe solo la hace reír.

Sunset: Je je je, hola Twily, es lindo verte.

Aunque lo intenta, la chica de lentes no puede mantener su gesto molesto, y en su lugar le sonríe.

Twilight: Es lindo verte también.

Sunset sonríe y se voltea hacia Baton.

Sunset: Tomaré un descanso para almorzar!

Baton: Te dejarás el uniforme?!

Sunset: Tendré que ponérmelo de nuevo de cualquier forma!

Baton: Bien pero si lo ensucias no te pagaré la lavandería! ... Otra vez.

Sunset niega con la cabeza un tanto divertida antes de sentarse frente a su amiga.

Sunset: Hey Twi, cómo vas con tus estudios?

Twilight: Pues bien. Supongo… es difícil saberlo sin que alguien me evalúe.

Sunset parece pensar un momento antes de hablar.

Sunset: Sigo sin creer que no te inscribieras en la universidad.

Twilight: vamos a hablar de eso otra vez…?

Sunset: Lo siento solo… no parece algo tuyo.

Twilight: Quería pensar bien mis opciones, así como tú.

Sunset: Lo mío es diferente Twi.

Hay silencio, ninguna habla por unos momentos. Un joven del lugar se acerca a la mesa.

Joven: Listas para ordenar? Quiere usted un menú?

Pregunta lo último a Sunset. Ella sonríe con cierta burla.

Twilight: Ah si, um, una ensalada Tibbet, pero sin aceite.

Sunset: Yo quiero una hamburguesa vegetariana, con queso extra.

El chico anota todo en su libreta.

Empleado: Alguna bebida?

Twilight/Sunset: Agua mineral/Soda de naranja.

Luego de anotarlo da una reverencia y se retira.

Twilight duda un momento antes de hablar. Y cambiar el tema.

Twilight: Y… qué tal el trabajo?

Sunset: Es fácil, atender mesas, limpiar un poco, hacer entregas. Cosas simples.

Twilight da una risita.

Twilight: Sientes que no va a corde con tus capacidades.

Sunset hace una mezcla entre un bufido y una risa.

Sunset: Devuelta en casa, habría podido independizarme desde hace años.

Twilight: Lo imagino, con lo inteligente que eres, seguro podrías trabajar en lo que sea.

Sunset: Digo lo mismo de ti. La universidad es algo sustancial. Yo ya te veo como investigadora de la nasa abriendo agujeros de gusano y cosas así.

Twilight ríe ante el comentario.

Twilight: No lo se, aún no decido que quiero ser. Supongo que… no soy como tú o las demás…

Esa comparación gana un gesto preocupado de Sunset.

Sunset: Twilight…

La chica de lentes sonríe, pero se nota el pesar en su mirada…

Twilight: … seguro que todas están excelente, siguiendo sus sueños.

Sunset sigue preocupada, pero no habla, gira levemente la cabeza, y cierra los ojos sintiendose revivir recuerdos…

…

 _Rarity fue la primera…_

 _Deseosa de convertirse en una gran diseñadora, decidió ir a París, e inscribirse en una academia de diseño y modelaje._

… _todas la felicitaron y le desearon lo mejor. Luego de abrazos, buenos deseos, y más de unas lágrimas, la modista subió al tren… y se marchó…_

… _estaban felices por su amiga, pero no podían evitar sentirse también dolidas._

…

 _Luego vino Rainbow, el día que llegó su carta de aceptación de la academia Wonderbolt, la multicromática estaba llena de júbilo. Pasaron casi toda la semana festejando, y llegado el día… se repitió la escena. Rainbow se mostró fuerte, pero se la pudo ver limpiarse el rostro cuando subió al autobús._

…

 _Applejack las sorprendió cuando dijo que iba a estudiar economía y contaduría. La granjera explicó que sabía que dependería de ella mantener la granja de su familia, y para ello, sentía que necesitaba ser mas que solo una granjera. Quizás fue eso lo que impulsó a Fluttershy, a decidirse y estudiar veterinaria. Ninguna estuvo sorprendida de esa decisión._

 _Los padres de Fluttershy decidieron mudarse, a fin de que ella pudiera ir a su universidad, la amante de los animales apenas si podía contener su tristeza por irse, pero la animaron, diciéndole que lograría lo que se propusiera. Fuertes abrazos y un par de llantos acabaron su despedida, y la chica junto a su familia pronto estuvieron lejos…_

 _Solo unos días después, Applejack también partió. Unos parientes suyos llegaron a recogerla, al parecer se quedaría con ellos mientras estuviera estudiando. Dejó buenos deseos a sus amigas, quienes hicieron lo mismo con ella, y con ello se marchó…_

…

 _Lo curioso vino luego de eso…_

 _Pinkie empezó a actuar extraño, incluso para ella._

 _Cuando le preguntaron sobre su actitud, la chica fiestera dijo que se sentía… "inferior"_

 _Ver a sus amigas partir a cumplir sus sueños la hizo preguntarse que es lo que ella misma quería lograr. Se había preocupado de que tendría que dejar de ser tan… infantil… y crecer para convertirse en alguien mayor, … así como todos…_

 _Ambas le ayudaron a ver, que podía ser mayor y seguir siendo quien era. Tras bastante tiempo pensándolo, la chica rosa se decidió, y prometió que abriría su propia pastelería, donde pudiera dar alegría y risas a todas las personas._

 _Todos estaban felices con ella, los Cake, quienes la veían como a una hija se enorgullecieron, y la ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron. Pronto la chica pudo rentar un local pequeño en el centro, y empezar a trabajar._

 _Le fue de maravilla, sus pasteles deliciosos rápidamente se hicieron populares entre los jóvenes y los niños. Pero con ello… vino el problema…_

 _Teniendo que atender su negocio, ya casi no tenía tiempo para sus amigas._

 _Varias veces intentó tomarse un tiempo libre para estar con ellas, pero era evidente que era un trabajo demasiado duro._

 _Le dijeron que estaba bien, que su trabajo era importante, y que aún sin pasar mucho tiempo juntas siempre serían amigas._

…

…

Twilight: … Sunset?

La aludida sacude su cabeza.

Sunset: Lo siento, me perdí por un segundo.

La conversación muere pues su comida llega. Con una sonrisa a la otra empiezan a comer.

Sunset: Y… cómo están tus padres? Tu hermano?

Pregunta tras unos bocados, Twilight traga su comida para responder.

Twilight: Mis padres… algo preocupados por el asunto de la universidad… constantemente me repiten el como las otras se fueron y yo no.

Sunset: … Auch…

Twilight: Cadence me ayuda a hacerles ver que no quiero apresurarme, pero son muy tercos.

Su gesto molesto casi le impide ver la mueca bromista de Sunset.

Sunset: Bueno ya sabemos de donde lo sacaste.

Twilight frunce el ceño y sus mejillas se inflan en molestia. La imagen tan adorable hace a la pelifuego reír

Twilight: … creo que… piensan que eres mala influencia…

Eso borra la sonrisa y la cambia por una sorpresa.

Sunset: Yo?

Twilight: ellos… parecen creer que es tu culpa que no haya ido a la universidad.

Sunset: Que? Y yo que hice?

Twilight: Nada. Pero, como vieron que tampoco entraste… parecen querer culparte…

Sunset queda de piedra al oír eso.

Sunset: ellos dijeron eso…?

Pregunta con voz dolida y la mirada baja. Twilight niega con la cabeza.

Twilight: No, pero… parecen pensarlo cada vez que me ven contigo…

Sunset: creí que ya había arreglado el problema que tuve con ellos.

Twilight: Lo hiciste. Ellos… saben que eres una buena persona pero, piensan que… no te tomas en serio los estudios…

Sunset: … no están tan errados.

Dice en voz suave antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

Siente algo apretar su mano, sube la mirada y ve a su amiga tomándola fuertemente.

Twilight: No importa lo que digan. Tú has hecho cosas maravillosas para mí. Sunset yo… nunca podré pagártelo todo.

Se sorprende un poco, devolviendo el agarre le sonríe.

Sunset: Pero si ya lo haces. Ser mi amiga, es lo mejor que podrías hacer para mí.

Se sonríen mutuamente, afirman la mano de la otra, antes de finalmente soltarse, y seguir su almuerzo.

Sunset: quieres esperarme a que termine mi turno? Podemos ir a pasear o, algo.

Twilight sonríe y asiente animada. Baton Switch las ve y habla cuando pasa cerca de su mesa

Baton: Awww Set invitando a salir a su novia, que lindo.

Sunset: ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!

Grita frustrada y algo apenada, Twilight solo se sonroja e intenta hundirse en su asiento.

* * *

El día como no puede ser de otra forma, acaba. El sol empieza a ocultarse en el horizonte, dejando el cielo bañado con una mezcla de colores, brillantes y oscuros. Colores tan opuestos, que no pueden sino verse bellos unidos.

Sunset conduce su motocicleta hasta la casa de Twilight, llevando a esta detrás, abrazada a su cintura.

Twilight: Gracias por traerme.

Dice mientras rompe aquel abrazo y desmonta el vehículo.

Sunset siempre es un placer.

Se baja con ella y ambas quedan de pie en la acera.

Twilight: Fue una linda tarde.

Sunset: Estando contigo, siempre lo es.

La chica de lentes ríe y se sonroja un poco. Se hace silencio entre ambas, Sunset parece estar pensando algo.

Sunset: Oye Twi?

Twilight: Si?

El tono de voz de Sunset es extraño, casi tímido.

Sunset: Has pensado, en lo que te dije?

Twilight: Hablas de…

Sunset asiente, parece expectante por la respuesta.

Twilight: Yo… no se Sunset …

Sunset: … no quieres…?

Twilight: Si quiero…! digo, hacer algo así… más si es contigo, pero… yo…

Sunset no la interrumpe, mantiene su silencio dejándola hablar.

Twilight: … tengo miedo Sunset…

Sunset: Miedo? De qué?

Twilight: No olvido lo que pasó la ultima vez… cuando yo-

Sunset: Twilight, no fue tu culpa.

Twilight: Si lo fue. Fui una tonta…

Sunset: … bueno, mira, cometiste un error, todos lo hacemos, pero, no tienes que dejar que eso te asuste.

Twilight aun parece temerosa. Sunset toma sus manos y le habla.

Sunset: Twi, entiendo que pueda asustarte, yo… también lo estuve, la primera vez…

Twilight parece sorprenderse.

Twilight: En verdad?

Sunset: Claro. No estaba preparada para eso, aunque quería hacer creer que si, y bueno… las cosas… no siempre me salieron bien.

Twilight escucha atenta, afirma el agarre de sus manos y mira detenidamente a su amiga.

Sunset: Estaba sola. Pero, tú no lo estarás, estaré allí contigo Twi.

Le sonríe, y ella le regresa la sonrisa.

Twilight: Lo prometes?

Sunset: Mi corazón he de cruzar, o un pastel a mi ojo llegará.

La conocida frase saca una risa de la científica. Lo piensa un momento, antes de responder sonriente.

Twilight: Lo haré, lo haré contigo Sunset.

Sunset: De verdad?!

La alegría de la ex equina es más que notoria. Cuando Twilight le asiente la abraza y la levanta del suelo dando una vuelta. Twilight no evita un tenue grito y reír más.

Sunset: Gracias Twi, en verdad, significa mucho para mí.

Twilight: … para mí también, de verdad.

Se sonríen, se abrazan una vez más, y se dan una suave despedida.

Sunset sube a su motocicleta, se coloca el casco y da un saludo más, Twilight se lo responde y pronto la ex equina se retira a gran velocidad.

La científica mantiene su sonrisa, pero la borra tras un momento. … suspira… y va a su casa.

* * *

Dentro de su habitación, recostada en su cama mira una fotografía de su grupo de amigas, sus ojos titilan al verlas.

Pasa sus dedos en la imagen de Sunset y susurra suavemente.

Twilight: … que haré… cuando tú…

Abraza la fotografía, y se acomoda queriendo dormir.

* * *

Encontrándose ya sola, su mente repasa sobre su presente.

Tiene una madre amorosa, una tía divertida, un trabajo normal, quizás algo aburrido, pero satisfactorio.

Y aunque no las tenga presentes, sabe que tiene muchas amigas. Amigas a las que ama, y extraña cada día.

...Aún así...

...

* * *

Debido a la hora ya no hay nadie cerca de la escuela, por lo que no tiene reparo en caminar hasta estar frente a la estatua.

Aquel poderoso corcel se alza sobre ella, ella lo mira, sintiendo su poder.

Baja la vista hacia la base debajo del corcel, aquella base que solo unos pocos saben, esconde un gran secreto.

"… _una vez… que todo se arregle… podrán volver… verdad?"_

"… _tal vez, la próxima vez que el portal se abra…"_

" _y cuando sería eso?"_

Sunset: … en una semana.

Termina la oración de su recuerdo.

Con una mirada de determinación mira una vez más hacia la escuela, hacia... su pasado... luego se aparta.

Remonta su motocicleta, y se coloca el casco, luego se retira.

* * *

 **Feliiiiiiiiiiiiz añoooooooooo nuevoooooooooooo :D**

 **Y si cumplen años, Feliiiiiiiiz Cuuuuuumpleeeeeeee! XD**

 **JA JA, no saben, cuantas ganas tenía de publicar esta historia. Si siguen mis fics desde antes ya sabrán, que esto sigue a mi saga de Equestria Girls, Silent Dazzlings, Mirage Shimmer, y ahora Sunset Dawn (si al final le dejé ese nombre, pensé cambiarlo pero hay una cosita que me lo impidió, pero decir que seria spoiler, en fin) será la tercera entrega (seguramente también la última de esta continuidad)**

 **Pues bueno, no se que decir sobre esto, tengo, muchos, muchos planes que quiero hacer con esto, y honestamente pienso (y quiero) que será mi mejor trabajo hasta la fecha.**

 **Solo puedo esperar que les guste y no puedo prometer actualizaciones seguidas pero haré lo mejor que pueda.**

 **Quiero agradecer, y disculparme con todos los que han estado esperando esta historia, se que me han pasado 84 años desde que la vengo anunciando pero, quería estar seguro de como hacerla para no enredarme luego, bueno, creo tener seguridad de como irá todo así que, SI! :D**

 **Poco más, espero hayan pasado un buen fin de año, un mejor inicio de año, y un aún más mejor resto del año. Y espero esta historia les guste, se que a mí me gustará je je**

* * *

 **Extras:**

 **si hay lectores de otros fics míos, no preocupation, que estar con este no significa que dejaré esos en el olvido.**

 **También les anuncio, que mi fic Sunset Among Shadows ahora tiene una versión narrada en youtube :D**

 **Hecha con Loquendo pero es entretenido, si quieren pasarse solo busquen "Sunset Among Shadows" en youtube y lo encontrarán fácil je je. Comuníquense con el autor del video y mándenle dibujos para futuros videos, si quieren claro ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

El sol brilla radiante en el firmamento, regalando a la ciudad un día bello, alegre y cálido.

El local de comidas donde Sunset trabaja, yace ahora decorado con motivos de fiesta, afuera colgada sobre la entrada hay una pancarta colgada la cual dice:

 _"Décimo Aniversario de Apertura"_

Todos los empleados pasaron gran parte de la mañana limpiando, decorando y preparando el lugar. Además de atender a los comensales del día.

Sunset tararea para si mientras pasa el trapeador limpiando cualquier mancha del suelo.

La puerta de la entrada de abre, y Twilight entra, vistiendo un bello vestido hasta el muslo de color morado, su símbolo representativo adornando un costado, sobre el vestido una chamarra de tela de color negro, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sujeto por una tiara con la forma de su símbolo.

(i pinimg com/originals/6c/3e/d1/6c3ed1cd74abcb86efbf2bd5362bb364 png) (ponganle puntos en los espacios, e imagínense que lleva los lentes) (no es mía la imagen, créditos al/a artista correspondiente)

Twilight: Um, Buenos días a todos.

La voz de su amiga hace a la ex equina voltear, y lanzar un silbido de asombro al verla.

Sunset: Wow Sparky, lindo nuevo look.

Twilight: Te gusta? Creí que sería bueno un cambio.

Sunset: Te ves fantástica!

Exclama con seguridad, ganando una sonrisa y sonrojo de su amiga científica.

Baton: Si acabaste de coquetear con tu novia, necesitamos preparar el escenario.

Comenta llevando en sus manos una caja, aparentemente llena de cables. El comentario también gana el sonrojo de la científica, y el gesto disgustado de la ex equina.

Sunset: Ella no es mi novia! Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir para que entiendas?!

Baton: Te diré si algún día son suficientes. Spoiler, no lo serán ja ja.

Se retira riendo. Sunset da un bufido mezclado con un gruñido.

Twilight: Um, quieres ayuda?

Sunset: Está bien. Solo debemos preparar las cosas para esta noche.

Twilight: Si por eso vine, creí que quizás podían usar un par de manos extra.

Sunset: No podría pedirte eso.

Twilight: No hace falta.

Toma la mano de la ex equina y dejando esta última el trapeador de lado, caminan en la misma dirección que Baton.

* * *

Un pequeño escenario montado en la esquina del local, una banda pequeña anima el ambiente con su melodía desde la zona trasera del mismo, dejando al frente un espacio vacío con un micrófono de pie asentado.

Al caer la tarde, más personas llegan, atraídas por las decoraciones, la música y la publicidad.

Baton: Set! Por favor pasa esto a la mesa 6!

Deja en el mostrador una bandeja bastante amplia con una apetitosa pizza recién hecha.

Sunset: Marchando!

Se acerca y toma la bandeja, se permite una probada del aroma del queso derretido y procede a llevarla.

Baton: Lion Heart por favor limpia la ventana junto a la mesa dos!

Lion: Marchando jefa!

Responde un chico yendo al lugar con un balde con jabón y un repasador.

Baton: Twinkle puedes ir a la cocina y hacer un inventario de la despensa?

Twinkle: Claro, en cuanto se sequen mis uñas.

Responde la chica junto a Baton en el mostrador mientras sopla suavemente sus uñas recién pintadas. Mas al levantar la mirada y ver el ceño fruncido de la peli violeta sonríe con nerviosismo.

Twinkle: Je je… lo haré en seguida.

Se desaparece tras la puerta que da a la cocina en un chasquido.

Baton da un suspiro y se frota en cuello antes de atender algo en la computadora del lugar.

Twilight, esquivando a algunas personas pasando se acerca a ella.

Twilight: Vaya, hay más personas de lo que me esperaba.

Baton: Puedes decir eso de nuevo, creo que hicimos demasiada promoción, es difícil dar abasto a todo esto.

Responde sin apartar los ojos del monitor ni los dedos del teclado.

Twilight: … me sorprende lo bien que controlas la situación.

Baton: Bueno por algo soy gerente del lugar.

Responde con cierto aire de orgullo y un tanto de presunción.

Twilight: Sunset dijo que fue porque le diste un show privado al dueño

Baton queda totalmente quieta, con una sonrisa, pero un tic en su ojo.

Baton: Sunset voy a cortarte el sueldo!

Sunset: Que?! Y ahora que hice?!

Se oye la pregunta/protesta de la pelifuego al otro lado del lugar. Twilight no logra ocultar su risa ante la escena.

Twilight: Fue una broma, bueno, si lo dijo, pero lo dijo como una broma.

Baton: Lo se, ya arreglaré cuentas con ella.

La científica vuelve a reír.

Twilight: Cómo diriges todo tan bien?

Baton: Solo imagino que es un gran desfile.

Twilight: Un desfile?

La gerente deja la computadora y mira a la chica de lentes, un brillo casi soñador en sus ojos.

Baton: Desde pequeña he actuado en desfiles, actuar como bastonera era mi pasión. Dirigir al grupo, encabezarlo y guiarlo hacia el publico, enfatizar la música y los bailes, ayudar a contagiar el buen espíritu que el desfile quiere expresar. Ver las sonrisas de niños y adultos al ver a mis compañeros pasar, saber que les estoy dando emoción, eso, es para mí lo mejor que existe.

Twilight: Wow.

Baton: Cuando llegué a trabajar aquí, note que el lugar no estaba muy bien ordenado, le faltaba cierta dirección. No estaba segura que hacer, o si podía hacer algo para ayudar, eso hasta que decidí imaginar que esto era un gran desfile, y mis compañeros eran la banda y bailarines. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba dando órdenes y planificando que hacer, como y quien.

Twilight: Y los demás estaban de acuerdo?

Baton: Nunca escuché que alguien se quejara, juraría que algunos esperaban a que yo llegara y les ordenara algo para poder empezar a trabajar. Algunos son así.

Twilight suelta una risilla.

Baton: Cuando el jefe se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y como los demás me hacían caso, me nombro gerente del establecimiento.

Enfatiza sus palabras mostrando con orgullo el gafete en su pecho, que además de su nombre lleva si título de "Gerente".

Twilight: Wow, me impresionas. Pudiste usar tu experiencia en un hobby, en un medio laboral, y obtener resultados favorables. Es asombroso!

Baton: Bueno no me gusta presumir mis habilidades.

Menciona con un aire de, evidente, falsa modestia.

Sunset: Si por eso tienes un collage de fotos tuyas en desfiles como fondo de escritorio.

Habla de manera burlona acercándose a ambas. Baton no evita un sonrojo de vergüenza, acompañado de la risa de Twilight.

Baton: SET TRABAJARAS DOBLE TURNO!

Exclama con el rostro totalmente rojo por la furia y la vergüenza.

Sunset: Valió la pena.

Habla bajo a Twilight quien no hace más que fallar en su intento de ocultar su creciente risa.

* * *

Llegada la puesta del sol, la celebración sigue tan activa como en el inicio del día.

Los jóvenes trabajadores denotan su cansancio, pero no desisten en el trabajo y continúan sus quehaceres.

Sunset: Estoy muerta, ya podemos irnos a casa?

Pregunta tendida sobre el mostrados con una expresión exageradamente agotada.

Baton: Para tu desgracia, la respuesta es no.

La ex equina deja salir un quejido de lamento.

Baton: Pero para tu suerte, ya falta poco.

Otro quejido, pero este de interés a la vez que sus ojos miran a la chica peli violeta.

Baton: El cantante que contratamos vendrá pronto, un par de canciones suyas, y podremos dar por terminado el día.

Sunset: Pues que llegue ya, quiero ir a casa…

Baton: No te quejes tanto.

Sunset: Es fácil para ti decirlo, has estado parada detrás del mostrador casi todo el día.

Baton: Y crees que es fácil? Siento que tengo piedras en lugar de pies, y si sigo teniendo que ver la pantalla del ordenador terminaré usando lentes como tu novia.

Sunset: Que no es mi novia! Y no digo que sea fácil, pero claramente estoy más cansada que tú.

Baton: A mí más me parece que exageras más que yo.

Tras su comentario ríe y se acerca a un nuevo cliente que va a ordenar. Sunset queda un momento en su posición, hasta dignarse y con esfuerzo exagerado se incorpora

Ve una escena curiosa, su amiga de lentes, intentando, bailar al ritmo de la música que toca en el lugar. La visión le gana algunas risas, se acerca a hablarle.

Sunset: Te diviertes gatita?

Deja de bailar por un momento y la mira un poco molesta.

Twilight: No me llames así.

Dicha su queja sigue bailando.

Sunser: Por qué te molesta que te llame "gatita"?

Hace la pregunta con una sonrisa burlona. Twilight no cesa su baile pero la mira con reproche.

Twilight: Sabes bien porque.

Sunset ríe y empieza a bailar con ella. Con mejor estilo.

Sunset: Vamos, te queda lindo.

Twilight: No soy una gatita.

Mira hacia un lado algo apenada.

Sunset: Claro que si. Eres linda, adorable, das cariño. Necesitas muchos cuidados, pero lo vales.

Twilight se gira y le da la espalda en gesto de molestia.

Twilight: No necesito cuidados, soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí misma.

Un mal paso gana un tropiezo, que la hace caer de espaldas, siendo atrapada por una sonriente y algo burlona Sunset

Sunset: Decías? Je je je.

El tono burlón en su voz gana un gruñido, y un puchero molesto de la chica de lentes. Ese gesto solo hace a la ex equina reír mas y al levantarla la abraza.

Sunset: Eres tan linda Twily.

Twilight se queja del gesto, pero le dura poco porque pronto sonríe y devuelve el abrazo.

Baton: Cómo que no va a llegar?!

El grito de la gerente hace a ambas girarse sorprendidas, no son las únicas, incluso sobre la música del lugar, todos alcanzaron oírla. Baton se avergüenza un poco al ver que ahora es el centro de atención, prontamente se lleva el auricular del teléfono y desaparece tras la puerta de empleados.

Twilight: Que pasó?

Sunset: No lo se, disculpa Sparky iré a ver.

Rompe el abrazo y va tras su amiga del trabajo.

* * *

Ve a Baton hablar desesperada en el teléfono mientras se mueve de un lado a otro en claro nerviosismo.

Baton: No puede cancelar! Teníamos un acuerdo!

Queda en silencio, aparentemente oyendo el otro lado de la llamada.

Baton: Le di un pago adelantado! Y tengo el resto aquí! Lo ganamos con las ventas de hoy!

Otro momento de silencio.

Baton: Es usted un… ugh! BIEN! Vaya a su show privado. Rómpase una pierna, Y LO DIGO EN SERIO!

Termina la llamada y con furia arroja el teléfono al suelo, casi rompiéndolo. Suelta un gemido mezcla de frustración y llanto. Es ahí que Sunset decide hacerse presente.

Subset: Switch, qué pasó?

En un rápido movimiento la chica se limpia en rostro y gira a verla con suma preocupación.

Baton: Set.. El cantante que contratamos nos canceló…

Sunset: Qué?! Por qué?

Baton: Dijo que algún ricachón lo contrató para darle un show a su amante o algo así. Al parecer le ofreció el doble de lo que nosotros le íbamos a pagar.

Sunset: Eso no es profesional!

Exclama Sunset ahora frustrada por la noticia.

Baton: Y ahora no tenemos un acto final… CÓMO VAMOS A CERRAR LA NOCHE?!

La desesperación en su voz es notoria.

Sunset: No puedes llamar a un reemplazo?

Baton: De donde voy a sacar uno ahora?! Y cómo podría pagarle?! El hijoputa se llevó ya la mitad del pago que le di por adelantado! La noche está arruinada!

A este punto las lágrimas de Baton se dejan ver, producto de su pena y su rabia.

Sunset: Switch…

Baton: fallé… quería que todo fuera perfecto… mi trabajo como guía… quería que todos fueran felices y ahora… todo se arruinó!

Siguiendo su lamento cae de rodillas y aumenta su llanto. Sunset al verla se preocupa de sobre manera. Abre levemente la puerta, viendo la fiesta del lugar aún sigue en curso. Con preocupación ve a su amiga y jefa, y parece decidirse.

Sunset: Switch, yo me encargo.

La gerente levanta la vista, pero solo alcanza verla salir del lugar a toda prisa.

* * *

Sunset: … Twilight!

Twilight: Ah! si?

La chica de lentes se gira para ver a su amiga acercarse y prontamente agarrarla de la mano.

Sunset: Recuerdas la canción que me pediste te enseñara?

Twilight: E-Eso creo pero-

Sunset: Vamos! Necesito que la toques!

No le da tiempo a reaccionar pues la jala hasta el escenario, prontamente le entrega una guitara.

Twilight: Sunset espera! N-No se de esto-

Sunset: Vamos Twi, puedes hacerlo. Podemos, hacerlo.

Le sonríe con confianza, Twilight duda un momento más, pero al final asiente.

Sunset toma el micrófono y Twilight acomoda la guitarra, respira profundo, calmándose, y empieza a tocar.

Todos los presentes, tanto clientes como trabajadores se muestran sorprendidos cuando la música que sonaba es interrumpida, reemplazada por el toque de guitarra.

Sunset sonríe a su amiga pelimorada, y entonces…

 _ **Poder**_

 _ **Yo deseé tener**_

 _ **Pero lo que en mí creció**_

 _ **Solo fue la oscuridad**_

 _ **Cuando empecé a caer**_

 _ **Y perdí el camino aquel**_

 _ **Fue cuando me encontraron**_

 _ **Y me levanté esa vez**_

 _ **Como un fénix que en el cielo arde más**_

 _ **Verán que hay otra parte en mí**_

 _ **Que existe ya**_

La confusión queda de lado mientras todos empiezan a disfrutar de la canción.

 _ **En el futuro no se que habrá**_

 _ **Y tienen que saber**_

 _ **Mi pasado no es ahora**_

 _ **El pasado hoy no es**_

Cada cliente sonríe, los empleados igual, y Baton al salir del cuarto se sorprende por lo que ve oye.

 _ **Ambición**_

 _ **En eso creí**_

 _ **No había nada más**_

 _ **Para ser feliz**_

 _ **Ya todo se acabó**_

 _ **Y de pronto sola estoy**_

 _ **Fue cuando me encontraron**_

 _ **Y en un gran hogar estoy**_

Todo el mundo se unió con vítores, es entonces que ambas chicas empiezan a brillar intensamente, y a medida que seguía su canción, Sunset comenzó a elevarse.

 _ **Como un fénix que en cielo arde más**_

 _ **Verán que hay otra parte en mí**_

 _ **Que existe ya**_

 _ **En el futuro no se que habrá**_

 _ **Y tienen que saber**_

 _ **Mi pasado no es ahora**_

 _ **El pasado hoy no es**_

La canción acaba con un estallido de luz, unas majestuosas alas de fuego se forman en su espalda, los aplausos no se hacen esperar.

* * *

La noche se cierne en lo alto.

El lugar ya había cerrado, y tras la limpieza la mayor parte de los empleados ya se habían ido.

Sunset y Baton está en la terraza del edificio, recostadas por uno de los muros contemplan el cielo estrellado.

Baton: lo hiciste ahí Set, salvaste la noche. Nos salvaste a todos.

Sunset: bueno, salvar el día, es una de mis cualidades.

Ríe un poco ante su comentario, Baton hace igual.

Baton: no lo dudo, no me dijiste que cantabas así. Deberíamos decirle al jefe! Mereces que te de un extra por esto! Es más! Debería de pagarte para cantar aquí! Podríamos hacer una función cada semana!

Sunset ríe ante la emoción en su voz.

Sunset: suena tentador, pero debo rechazar.

Batn: vamos! Seguro el boss te pagaría bien.

Sunset: sabes que no me importa el dinero. Solo tomé este trabajo, para distraerme. … la verdad, no me quedaré mucho más.

Dirige su mirada al cielo estrellado y parece perderse en pensamientos. Baton baja un poco la mirada.

Baton: ah si, a veces se me olvida, estarás… cuanto? Una semana más?

Sunset: menos de una semana en realidad.

Baton: y… vas a renunciar?

Sunset: supongo… digo… no se que pasé luego de que me vaya.

Se hace silencio, Baton mira hacia otro lado, parece insegura de que decir.

Baton: … se que te conozco hace poco, pero, este lugar no será igual sin ti. Si pasa, cualquier cosa, me aseguraré de tener un lugar aquí para ti.

Sunset le sonríe y voltea a verla.

Sunset: gracias, al menos se que tendré algo en este lugar.

Baton: siempre!

Ambas se sonríen, Baton toma su bolso y saca dos latas de cerveza.

Sunset: no acostumbro beber alcohol.

Baton: oh por favor hace mucho dejaste la escuela.

Sunset: no hace tanto, je.

Sin preocuparse por su oración, le entrega una de las latas, sonrientes ambas las abren y toman un sorbo.

Baton: … sabes, ya me decidí.

Sunset tras otro sorbo la ve con intriga.

Sunset: que decidiste?

Antes de responder, se pone de pie y mira hacia el cielo con determinación.

Baton: algún día, seré alcaldesa!

Levanta en alto el brazo con la lata. Hay tanta seguridad en su voz que la ex equina se extraña.

Sunset: alcaldesa?

Baton: me dedicaré a estudiar ética, e iré a la facultad de derecho, y en 10 o 20 años, todos me llamará, Alcaldeza Switch. Je je me gusta como suena.

Se extraña, pero sonríe y se levanta para quedar a su lado.

Baton: y entonces, promoveré los desfiles y las celebraciones! Moveré a la ciudad con buen ánimo y alegría, llevándoles espectáculos a todas partes.

Sunset: es un proyecto interesante. Algo me dice, que lo lograrás.

Baton: por supuesto que si. Lo tengo decidido. Será mi nuevo sueño para el mañana.

Sunset: … sueño para el mañana?

Baton: el mañana nos espera a todos, y lo que hagamos con él depende de nosotros. Dime Set, tú sabes que quieres hacer con tu mañana?

Se sorprende, mira un momento hacia abajo, pensando…

Sunset: en realidad no… creo que, nunca había pensado en eso. … no así al menos.

Baton le sonríe.

Baton: bueno, no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Tarde o temprano, descubrirás lo que quieres hacer.

Sunset: si, creo… que tienes razón.

Vuelven a sonreírse. Luego miran hacia el cielo, viendo las estrellas tintinear.

Baton eleva un poco su lata y se gira a Sunset.

Baton: por el mañana.

Sunset sonríe, y acerca la suya.

Sunset: por el mañana.

Da un suave choque a sus latas.

* * *

...

Una mañana.

Una suave melodía hace a Celestia subir las escaleras, el sonido viene de una habitación particular. Acerca su oreja para oír mejor, y sin molestarse si quiera en llamar, abre la puerta.

Ve a su hija adoptiva en su cama, vestida con su ropa casual, entonando acordes en su guitarra. … su guitarra prestada.

La chica levanta la mirada sonriente.

Sunset: hola mamá.

Celestia: Sunset, no deberías prepararte para el trabajo?

Sunset: decidí darme el día libre.

Responde en un leve encogimiento de hombros y siguiendo su toque de la guitarra.

Celestia: decidiste? Puedes hacer tal cosa?

Sunset: no puedo no hacerlo.

Celestia: esa no es una respuesta real.

Dijo en tono de regaño, aunque con una pizca de diversión mientras se acercó a la cama de la joven.

Sunset: estarán bien, un día sin mí, no los matará. A lo mejor sufren en agonía y desesperación, pero sobrevivirán.

Ríe ante su comentario, y gana una sonrisa de su ahora madre. La otra dueña de la casa se acerca, aunque permanece detrás de la entrada.

Luna: qué sucede aquí?

Celestia: Sunset está faltando a su deber. Seguro tú tuviste algo que ver?

Luna: disculpa? Y a qué viene esa acusación?

Celestia: la semana pasada te saliste de la escuela sin permiso y ni siquiera me comunicaste nada.

Luna: eso fue porque me sentía resfriarme y salí a la farmacia a comprar medicinas. No quería terminar contagiando a algún estudiante. Y si quieres hablar de faltas al deber, qué me dices de la última venta de pasteles que hicimos, en la que te robaste tres pasteles para comértelos a escondidas? Mh?

La mayor no pudo evitar un sonrojo de pura vergüenza.

Celestia: n-no los robé! Simplemente los tomé, y tenía pensado pagarlos luego.

Luna: mh-hm, y por eso los escondiste en tu oficina?

Celestia: n-no los escondí solo, los guardé para no perderlos.

Toda la plática va ganando la risa de la ex equina, quien ríe más y más fuerte hasta llegar a una carcajada. Se ve obligada a dejar de tocar y agarrarse el estómago por la risa.

Ambas mujeres la ven y pronto se unen cada una con su propia risa, mucho menos intensa que la de ella, pero aún así presente.

Tras unos minutos la risa de todas muere. Sunset debe respirar agitada para recuperar el aire.

Luna: bueno, veo aquí que todas tenemos el día libre. Porque no salimos a hacer algo divertido?

Sunset: me apunto a esa idea!

Exclama con emoción incorporándose un poco.

Celestia: tú? "divertido"? Te sientes bien Lulú?

Luna: no me llames así. Y claro que puedo divertirme. Alístense las dos, elijan alguna película y tomen sus abrigos. Disfrutaremos de este día.

Se gira alejándose del cuarto, su hermana mayor la sigue y sonríe con burla mientras le habla.

Celestia: quien eres y qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

Sunset no puede sino reír ante la actitud de ambas. Se levanta con un salto y da un acorde animado en la guitarra antes de dejar esta en su estuche junto a su cama. Luego se prepara.

* * *

Celestia: ni hablar, no iremos en esas cosas.

Lleva puesta una camisa blanco puro y un juego de saco y pantalones casi dorados.

El ceño fruncido y tono de desaprobación de la hermana mayor hace a la menor fruncir su propio ceño.

Luna: y eso por qué?

Ella viste una playera gris plata, sobre la misma una chaqueta azul oscuro y jeans negros.

Celestia: no es seguro, iremos en mi auto.

Sunset, vestida con su atuendo más conocido, de jeans azules, blusa verdosa y claro, su chaqueta, solo ve con cierta gracia, el como ambas hermanas discuten.

Luna frunce la mirada llevando su casco de motociclista bajo su brazo, viendo a Celestia tomar las llaves de su vehículo.

Luna: las motocicletas son perfectamente seguras, solo hay que saber conducirlas.

Celestia: cosa que tú no haces.

Luna: se perfectamente como conducirlas.

Celestia: si, lo sabes, lo malo, es que no lo haces, siempre que te montas en esa cosa, excedes el límite de velocidad, tomas las calles cerradas, sobrepasas otros vehículos y te saltas los semáforos.

Luna: pf, claro que no los salto, siempre paso cuando están en amarillo.

Ambas mujeres se miran una a la otra, en una lucha de miradas. Sunset solo puede reír y cubrir su boca para acallar esas risas.

Celestia decide poner fin a esa "pelea" y sonríe calmada a su hija adoptiva.

Celestia: ven Sunset, vámonos.

Luna también voltea a ver a su ahora sobrina.

Luna: vamos Sunset, te gusta andar en tu moto no? Apóyame.

Celestia: cómo esperas que vayamos las tres en dos motocicletas?

Hace énfasis en los números mientras sigue mirando a su hermana.

Luna: pues yo te llevo y Sunset va en la suya, simple.

Celestia: dije no y es todo, nos vamos en mi auto, ven Sunset.

Tomando sus llaves la mujer mayor se retira de la sala, su hermana menor se le queda mirando con clara molestia. Sunset se le acerca y dejando su propio casco a un lado le sonríe.

Sunset: sabes que Celestia es terca, mejor dejarla y así aprovechamos el tiempo de discusión en diversión.

Luna: buff, supongo que tienes razón, pero escucha un día de estos que ella esté dormida, salimos tú y yo a divertirnos en verdad.

Dice lo último en un susurro cerca del oído de la chica.

Celestia: Deja corromper a mi hija Luna!

Se oye su voz desde el otro lado de la casa.

Luna: uy orejona.

Habla bajo algo sorprendida. Sunset solo puede reír más.

* * *

Las tres se mueven en el elegante vehículo, blanco y dorado de la directora.

La primera parada es el centro comercial, pasan buena parte de la mañana viendo las vidrieras.

Celestia y Sunset se sonríen al probarse cada una un vestido de fiesta, siendo Celestia uno blanco y cian con bordados, y el de Sunset uno rojo brillante con lentejuelas. Luna por el contrario, tiene un atuendo azul y negro, mucho más ceñido al cuerpo, y más revelador que el de ambas. Celestia no evita una mirada de vergüenza ajena al verla, mientras Sunset sonríe con diversión ante la mirada pícara que Luna tiene para sí misma.

* * *

Luego de la ropa, pasan al cine.

Celestia apunta a la cartelera de una película de aspecto de drama romántico, mientras Luna muestra una que parece un drama de carácter oscuro y psicológico. Luego de un debate entre ambas miran a la más joven en espera de su voto.

Sunset sonríe con simpatía y algo de nervios.

* * *

Eventualmente acaban viendo una película dedicada a la acción, parece enfocada en una guerra, mostrando crisis de los soldados y conflictos con armas.

Celestia no está muy convencida al principio, más termina dándole cierto interés cuando un soldado se enamora de una de las enfermeras. Luna no se lo toma tan en serio y disfruta de las escenas de emociones y conflictos psicológicos de los soldados. Y Susnet solo se centra en los disparos y explosiones, animada.

* * *

Tras la película toca el almuerzo. Y tras el almuerzo… Sunset debora con gusto su pastel de caramelo, acompañada de una gustosa Celestia con su pastel de fresas, Luna no evita una mirada burlona mientras come, mucho más calmada, su pastel de vainilla.

* * *

Luego de su almuerzo dieron otra vuelta por los locales. hallaron una cabina de fotografías y sin pensarlo mucho entraron. Luego de una foto de las tres sonriendo y una con gestos graciosos, sale una de Sunset besando la mejilla de Celestia, luego una besando la de Luna, y la última es de ambas hermanas besando una mejilla de la chica.

* * *

En el arcade.

Sunset y Luna se montan en modelos de motocicletas que sirven de controles para un juego de carreras.

Celestia intenta un juego pinball, sorprendiendo a su hermana e hija en su habilidad.

Y sunset consigue una alta puntuación en un shooter.

* * *

Tras varios juegos y un helado, dan por terminado su paseo. Regresan al automóvil y a las calles.

Sunset: a donde vamos a hora?

Celestia: no tengo más ideas, volvemos a casa?

Luna: vamos hermana, el día aún es joven.

Celestia: y entonces que quieren hacer?

Sunset: qué tal si vamos al mirador? Podemos dar un paseo por ahí y luego ver la puesta del sol.

Luna: que narcisista nos saliste ahí Sunset.

Sunset: cállate tía Luna ja ja.

Celestia no pudo sino reír ante la actitud de ambas.

Celestia: decidido entonces.

Luna: bueno, no es tan emocionante. Pero lo acepto.

Decidido, la conductora gira en una esquina con el destino fijado.

* * *

Llegado el atardecer las tres se quedan de pie en el mirador. La vista de la ciudad completa, bañada por la luz dorada del sol.

Sunset: Es tan hermoso. Y pensar… que logran esto sin magia.

Luna: Un mundo sin magia, también puede ser interesante Sunset.

Sunset: … si. Es verdad…

Una sonrisa casi soñadora se extendió por los labios de la ex equina.

La mujer cabellera aurora comparte esa sonrisa, y aumenta al desviar sus ojos del sol, y ver a la chica presente.

La mujer de cabello oscuro sonríe al verlas. De una bolsa asentada junto a sus pies saca unas latas.

Su hermana mayor parece indignada cuando le entrega una.

Celestia: Cerveza Lulu? En serio?

Luna: Que tiene de malo? Es solo una bebida.

Su sonrisa y mirada le hacen restar importancia al reproche mientras entrega una lata a la más joven.

Luna: Y no me llames así.

Celestia: Es un terrible ejemplo para Sunset.

Luna: Por favor, ella ya es mayor, además es sumamente madura, no tiene nada malo.

Abriendo su propia lata, deja la espuma salir y la choca suavemente con la de su hermana antes de dar un trago.

Sunset ríe un poco ante la mira despectiva de su adoptiva madre, y luego abre y da un trago a su propia lata.

Celestia: Sunset!

Exclama mitad sorpresa mitad regaño.

Sunset: Vamos mami es solo cerveza, es perfectamente segura, si sabes beberla.

Celestia no comparte las sonrisas de ambas, en su lugar las mira en señal de regaño.

Luna: Anda Celly, no arruines la buena tarde con tu mal humor. No quieres arruinar la diversión de tu hijita.

La mujer cabello aurora desvía la mirada con cierta molestia. Finalmente abre su lata y da su propio trago, ganando las sonrisas de ambas.

Celestia: … ugh… como odio esta marca.

El comentario solo gana unas risas.

* * *

Al volver a casa, Sunset suspira y se quita su chaqueta.

Sunset: Wu, que día.

Se deja caer acostada en el sofá con un gemido placentero.

Ambas hermanas entran después, siendo la mayor la ultima le toca cerrar la puerta.

Celestia: Que quieren para cenar?

Pregunta al reunirse las tres en la sala.

Sunset: Pizza!

Exclama con jubilo sin perder tiempo. La mujer mayor parece algo… decepcionada…

Celestia: … yo esperaba que comiéramos una cena familiar…

Luna: Quieres cocinar luego de hoy? No estas cansada?

Celestia: No tanto, además no me molesta.

Sunset sonríe y se levanta sentándose en el sofá

Sunset: Mami tu comida es la mejor del mundo, y lo sabes. Pero no te esfuerces luego de un día tan largo.

Celestia: … no es para tanto…

Luna: Sunset tiene razón. Si cocinas, luego querrás lavar los platos, acabarás cansada y muy tarde.

Sunset: No te sobre esfuerces mami.

Celestia: No es esfuerzo, me gusta hacerlo.

Luna: Una mejor idea, pidamos pizza, y veamos una película mientras esperamos.

Sunset: Me gusta esa idea!

Celestia se nota decepcionada, y algo disgustada por la idea. Suspira.

Celestia: Bien, pidamos una pizza.

Se cruza de brazos, cierta molestia en su expresión. Mas se sorprende cuando la pelifuego se levanta y la abraza con fuerza.

Sunset: … te amo mamá.

Tal declaración de amor fraternal deja a Celestia estática, y por un momento no reacciona, finalmente lo hace devolviendo el abrazo, y da una pequeña sonrisa.

Celestia: Yo también te amo Sunset. … mi dulce hija.

Las caricias a su cabello hacen a Sunser reír cual niña pequeña.

Luna no evita su propia sonrisa ante la escena, ni su risa cuando la chica rompe el abrazo a su madre para abrazarla a ella.

Sunset: También te amo tía Luna.

Luna: Melosa. Pero te amo igual.

No tan afectuosa como la de su hermana, pero Luna da su muestra de cariño en un abrazo y unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Celestia: Je. Bueno, qué hay de esa pizza?

El mal humor de la mujer cabello aurora quedó olvidado, e hicieron el pedido.

* * *

Sunset cayo dormida tan pronto su cabeza tocó su almohada. Celestia la cubre con una manta y deposita un suave beso en su cabeza para luego marcharse de la habitación y dejarla dormir.

Se encuentra con su hermana en el pasillo, se miran curiosas, y algo, preocupadas.

Celestia: No es común de ti estos paseos. A que se debe?

Luna: Las tres estábamos libres, me pareció el mejor momento para pasar tiempo con ella. Por lo que tenga que pasar.

La mirada de la mayor baja, suspira cansada, con pesadez.

Celestia: Intento no pensar en ello.

La menor pone una mano en su hombro.

Luna: Fuiste una excelente madre estos dos años. Siempre sabes como tratar a las personas. Me ayudaste a mí. Y la ayudaste a ella.

Se dan una sonrisa. La menor se retira, dejando a la mayor sola, se permite abrir la puerta del cuarto, y ver a su hija por dos años, plácidamente dormida.

Aún recuerda el día que tomó esa decisión. Tras el incidente en la Preparatoria Crystal, y el ver como la chica casi se aparta, quizás para siempre, de su amigas, de este mundo, Celestia no podía evitar el deseo, de poder apoyar a la chica.

Celestia había decidido hace años, que nunca tendría hijos. Que vería a cada estudiante de su clase, de su escuela, como hijos propios. Que daría de sí misma por todos y cada uno para que ellos pudieran crecer correctamente.

Pero Sunset, era un caso especial. Demasiado especial. Ni siquiera le importaba el asunto de mundos mágicos, Sunset, era alguien que había crecido demasiado cercana a ella en muy poco tiempo. Le recordaba tanto a su hermana, y a sí misma.

Por eso fue que rompió su palabra. Quería estar ahí para Sunset. Quería, que Sunset estuviera con ella. Quería que la chica supiera que había alguien que se preocupaba y velaba por ella cada día. Y aunque sonara egoísta, quería que Sunset la viera a ella de una manera especial.

Quería ser especial para Sunset, quería que Sunset fuera especial para ella. Viendo la oportunidad, tomó a la chica como su hija, aunque tomó por sorpresa a todos y cada uno, al final, aquí estaban.

Habían sido dos años, podría no parecer mucho, pero quería pensar que fue suficiente para ser una pequeña familia. Quizás no muy tradicional, ni funcional. Pero, ellaestaba feliz, y podía pensar que Sunset lo era. Eso, es suficiente para Celestia.

Celestia: … gracias, Sunset.

Suave y lentamente, vuelve a cerrar la puerta, dejando el sueño de la chica en el abrazo de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche sigue cubriendo la ciudad. Las calles prácticamente vacías, se ven pocas y ninguna persona ya de pie, llendo a algún trabajo matutino, o volviendo a casa luego de una jornada nocturna.

En lo alto de un edificio del centro… la chica con cabello de fuego permanece quieta, sintiendo el viendo soplar a esa altura, queda de pie, en espera.

Minutos pasan, y por fin siente en su rostro, una fina línea de calidez.

Al abrir sus ojos esmeralda, ve en la lejanía un muy tenue brillo, mantiene la vista, segundo a segundo, el brillo se intensifica, crece, lentamente va alejando las sombras.

Sonríe suavemente, viendo como aquel brillo celestial avanza por el cielo. Inspira profundamente, y exhala el aire con un sonrisa.

Sunset: el día ha llegado, verdad?

Su pregunta no va dirigida a nadie, y no hay respuesta, pero mantiene su sonrisa, y sus ojos en aquel destello dorado.

* * *

Celestia termina de preparar unos huevos revueltos, se acerca a la mesa y sirve un poco en el plato de su hermana menor.

Seguido de eso agita un poco a su hija adoptiva, quien está tumbada en la mesa roncando suavemente.

Celestia: Sunset, cariño despierta.

Sunset: eh… eh? Qué…?

Celestia: el desayuno.

Sunset: desa… ah…

La hermana mayor sirve los huevos en el plato de la chica y de forma maternal le da unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

Sunset: me quedé dormida…

Luna: no es de sorprender, debes ser la única chica joven que se levanta a ver el amanecer un día sábado.

Con una sonrisa divertida la hermana más joven toma un sorbo de su café.

Escapándosele un bostezo y estirando su cuerpo, la peli fuego consigue quitarse algo del sueño.

Sunset: sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, quiero aprovechar al máximo, este día.

Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con algo de pesadez.

Ambas mujeres miraron a la chica con sonrisas, pero conuna sombra de pena en sus ojos.

Pronto se ve envuelta en un abrazo maternal, la mujer de cabello aurora le da el confort y calidez que tanto la caracteriza.

Cerrando los ojos se funde en el abrazo.

La mujer de cabello nocturno solo ve la escena, con una sonrisa deleitando su propio desayuno.

* * *

La puerta de la casa se abre, y la chica de cabello de fuego sale con bastante ánimo.

Detrás de ella, salen ambas mujeres.

Tra una respiración profunda y un estiramiento más, Sunset se gira y les hablacon una sonrisa.

Sunset: bueno, ya me voy.

Las dos solo la ven, sonrisas en sus bocas, pero hay una sombra de lamento en sus ojos.

Sunset: yo… bueno, no se que decir. Gracias, a las dos…

Luna: nosotras te agradecemos. Has hecho demasiado por todos por aquí. Incluyéndonos.

Sunset desvía la mirada avergonzada. Celestia la mira un momento, y luego se acerca para tomarla de los hombros.

Celestia: proéteme que te cuidarás.

Sunset: claro, tú prométeme… que seguirás manteniendo bien la escuela.

Celestia: no lo haría de otra forma.

Se sonríen, la mujer la abraza con fuerza, y ella responde de la misma manera. Una pequeña lágrima escapa de Celestia, pero la oculta.

Celestia: se que harás lo mejor para ti. Nosotras estaremos bien mientras tú lo estés.

Sunset: gracias… mamá.

La había llamado así muchas veces, por mucho tiempo, pero esta vez, se oía y sentía diferente.

La mujer sonríe, deposita un suave beso en la frente de la chica y se separa, temiendo no poder hacerlo luego.

Sunset respira profundo, siente sus ojos titilar y prontamente se los frota para evitar cualquier signo de llanto y sonreír

Sunset: las amo! las amo a las dos!

Luna: y nosotras a ti. Buena suerte.

Sin saber que más decir, solo les da un gesto de despedida antes de girarse. Da unos pasos temblorosos, antes de empezar a correr.

Ambas mujeres solo pueden sonreír mientras la ven alejarse, se quedan en la acera, observando hasta el último momento, donde la chica ya queda fuera de su vista.

Luna borra su sonrisa, y voltea con preocupación a su hermana mayor.

Luna: estás bien hermana?

La respuesta demora unos segundos en llegar…

Celestia: … no Luna…

Pese a su respuesta y sus lágrimas cayendo, nunca borra su sonrisa.

Celestia: pero lo estaré.

Luna queda en silencio, pero sonríe, y se quita una solitaria y traicionera lágrima de su mejilla.

* * *

Sunset sigue corriendo por la acera, teniendo la suerte de no chocar contra nadie.

Cuando las luces de cruce en una esquina demandan el alto finalmente se detiene. La carrera la hace cansarse y respirar profundamente, sus piernas aún tiemblan un poco, pero vuelve a sonreír y con decisión mira hacia adelante.

Sunset: -pensando- todo está bien, y seguirá estándolo.

Con ese pensamiento, y con el permiso de las luces de calle, retoma su camino, esta vez a paso calmado pero firme.

* * *

Llega a la escuela, al ser un sábado el sitio está completamente desierto.

Sin demora se acerca a la estatua, a la sombra del imponente corcel. Mientras lo ve sintiendo su poder, hace un repaso mental de los últimos años.

Recuerda aquella fatídica noche de otoño… recuerda el tiempo vivido luego de ella… aquella batalla llena de música… recuerda su encuentro con aquel rostro tan conocido, y a la vez tan extraño… recuerda cada suceso que involucró ese encuentro… y recuerda el campamen-

Sus recuerdos son bloqueados cuando siente un par de brazos enrollarse en su cuello, y un peso considerablemente alto casi colgándose de ella.

Su mente tarda dos segundos en descifrar lo que pasa, más es fácil al oír una infantilizada risa y percibir un aroma como de azúcar horneada.

Sunset: ja ja ja! Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie: SUNSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

La voz aguda, infantil y alegre de su amiga hizo sufrir a sus oídos pero no prestó atención a eso, estaba demasiado feliz.

Pronto siente que además de los brazos de Pinkie, otro par se envuelven a su alrededor.

Luego otro, y otro, finalmente pudo sentir 10 brazos envolverse a su alrededor formando una maraña de colores, y calidez.

Sunset: amigas!

Su sonrisa nunca se borra, finalmente aquel abrazo se rompe y sus ojos reencuentran los rostros de sus mejores amigas.

Todas: Sunset!

Sunset: están aquí! En verdad…

Sunset demasiado feliz no puede sino acercarse a todas y formar un nuevo abrazo igual al anterior. Al separarse siguen sonriéndose.

Rainbow: hey Sunset! tiempo sin vernos.

Applejack: cómo has estado dulzura?

Sunset: pues, ya saben, sobreviviendo. y ustedes? Cómo van sus nuevas escuelas?

Rainbow: uf, no me hables de escuelas, los maestros ahí son unos lunáticos.

Applejack: oh Rainbow, para ti todos los maestros están locos.

Risas son compartidas.

* * *

Las seis se sientan alrededor de la base de la estatua, sobre una manta convenientemente traída, y se ponen al día.

Rarity: Paris es fabulosa! Tiene encanto, estilo, y jabones aromáticos por doquier.

Sunset: y qué tal escuela de moda?

Rarity: divina! Cada clase es una nueva experiencia, y he aprendido tanto. Ya hasta estoy ideando diseños para el siguiente desfile de demostración. Grandes estrellas estarán invitadas para dar su opinión. Estoy de los nervios, pero a la vez entusiasmada!

Sunset: je je, Fluttershy qué tal la escuela de veterinaria?

Fluttershy: oh es tan divertida! Cada semana salimos en busca de animalitos que hayan sido abandonados. Los llevamos hasta un refugio del campus, y mientras los maestros los atienden nos enseñan a tratarlos. Luego nos toca mantenerlos vigilados y atendidos. Siento que aprendo y a la vez ayudo a esas pobres criaturitas indefensas.

La voz algo dolida, pero a la vez soñadora y alegre hace a todas sonreír.

Applejack: por mi parte me va bastante bien, contaduría no es tan complicado como creía. Claro… tampoco es que sea fácil. Pero ya me he ambientado, y hasta tengo ideas que planeo implementar en la granja algún día.

Rainbow: hey Pinks! Como va tu tienda de pasteles?

Pinkie: super duper wow! Cada día voy probando nuevas recetas que encuentro en la red, o que se me ocurren! El otro día tuve un especial de pasteles amarillos! y todos hablaban de que si eran banana vainilla o piña! Fue tan divertido.

De nuevo todas ríen.

Sunset ríe y mantiene siempre su sonrisa. Extrañaba tanto momentos como estos.

Sus amigas, seguían siendo sus amigas, no habían cambiado ni un poco.

Un autobús se detiene en la acerca del frente. Twilight baja afirmando la mochila en su espalda.

Twilight: uf, tontas calles averiadas, me costaron 10 minutos de retraso, espero que Sunset no se moleste.

Se apresura a cruzar la calle y llegar hasta la estatua.

Twilight: Sunset! Perdona el retraso ya-

Su frase se corta al llegar y ver a todas sus amigas.

Todas: TWILIGHT!

No supera su sorpresa antes de ser atrapada en un abrazo unido de las cinco.

Twilight: … a-amigas… están… están aquí, yo… estoy soñando…?

Pinkie: No sé, veamos.

Pellizco.

Twiligjt: Auh!

Pinkie: No! No estas soñando!

Dice con emoción. Twilight frota su brazo dolido y pronto reacciona, mostrando sorpresa.

Twilight: amigas… en verdad, están aquí…

Rainbow: No íbamos a perdernos el gran día de Sunset.

Twiligjt: … están… están aquí…

No pudiendo aguantar la alegría, se lanza a ellas compartiendo entre todas un abrazo.

Twilight: Las extrañé tanto!

Exclama dejando salir su llanto, y sujetándose a ellas. Su actitud gana sonrisas.

Applejack:Owwww no es esto tierno?

La mochila de Twilight se agita y pronto el, un poco menos pequeño Spike, sale de ella. Asi como con su dueña hay saludos y mimos para el cachorro.

Sunset solo puede sonreír ante la visión.

… el grupo reunido, una vez más…

Deja una pequeña, pero poderosa sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Ninguna supo cuanto tiempo pasó, estando juntas el mundo parecía no avanzar. Solo disfrutan el momento, hablando de todo y de nada.

Fue cuando algo dentro de la mochila de Sunset empezó a brillar. No tarda en buscar, y dar con su diario equestre. Todas la ven atentas, mientras ella revisa el mensaje recién llegado.

" _ **Buenos días Sunset. Aquí tenemos todo listo, puedes venir cuando quieras.**_

 _ **Tu amiga, Twilight Sparkle"**_

Sonríe, luego mira a sus amigas que igual sonríen.

Sunset: Bueno. La princesa dice que me espera…

Siguen sonriendo a la vez que todas se le acercan. Hay abrazos, suaves golpes en el hombro, y pese al silencio, deseos de buena suerte.

Tras mirar un momento su diario, se lo extiende a Pinkie Pie.

Sunset: Guárdalo por favor, es mejor que esto permanezca aquí.

Pinkie: Oki Doki loki!

Lo toma, lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, … de alguna forma… y luego da un abrazo quiebra columnas a su amiga peli fuego. Ella gime del dolor, y al ser liberada vuelve a reír con timidez.

Sunset: Ouf, je je… bueno, creo que iré ahora.

Applejack: Buena suerte Sunset.

Rarity: Saludanos a la princesa por favor.

Rainbow: Cuidate. No hagas nada que yo no haría.

Sunset: Temo que esas frases se contradicen.

Todas ríen.

Fluttershy: Escribenos alguna vez. Ya sabes, si decides… sabes…

Sunset: Lo sé, y lo haré. Lo prometo.

Las seis comparten un último abrazo. Al separarse, Sunset mira a su amiga menos antigua.

Sunset: Twilight. Vienes?

Aunque se toma unos segundos, contesta con un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

Twilight: Si, iré.

Sunset: Aún puedes quedarte si quieres, no me molestaré ni nada.

Niega con la cabeza per mantiene su sonrisa.

Twilight: No. Quiero hacerlo, quiero ir contigo y conocer que hay al otro lado. Eso y… quiero pasar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda.

Con esa ultima frase toma la mano de Sunset y se dan un leve apretón.

Spike da un animado ladrido.

Twilight: Ow Spike, no me iría sin ti. Verdad?

Pregunta algo tímida a Sunset. Ella solo sonríe

Sunset: Bueno, que daño puede hacer un cachorrito. Te portaras bien verdad? Quien es un buen chico?

Animado por la respuesta da algunos saltos y mueve su cola animadamente.

Se dan todas una despedida final. Mas palabras de aliento y buenos deseos, y luego ambas, junto al canino, van hacia la estatua. Se detienen justo frente a la base, observándola atentas.

Sunset: Lista?

Twilight: honestamente, no.

Sunset: Ja ja! Yo tampoco!

Ambas ríen, voltean una vez más hacia sus amigas, les dan más sonrisas, y finalmente, con sus manos firmemente unidas, cruzan el portal, igual que el cachorro.

… todo queda en silencio luego que ambas desaparecieran.

Sus sonrisas no mueren, pero si decaen un poco. Un par de lágrimas son limpiadas, pero todas permanecen felices por su amiga.

Rainbow: Buen viaje Sunset, hasta pronto…

* * *

 **Sunset Dawn**

* * *

Todo se llena de colores y luces demasiado brillantes. Siente todo su cuerpo ser empujado, o jalado hacia adelante, antes de poder terminar de entender lo que sucede, una luz intensa, la ciega por completo, lo siguiente que sabe, es que sale volando por el aire, y se estrella contra algo suave.

?: Ugh… nunca me acostumbraré a eso...

Oye una voz y se permite abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve es… un techo, alto, hecho de… cristal?

?: Sunset! Y… Twilight?

Una segunda voz habla, llamando la atención de ambas mencionadas.

Sunset es la primera en levantarse, tras sacudir un poco su cabeza, ve hacia abajo, notando que esta de pie sobre una pila de cojines y almohadones.

Sunset: Bueno, al menos el aterrizaje fue suave.

La pony morada, con alas y cuerno se acerca a ella.

P. Twilight: Je je si, me pareció que un golpe contra el suelo no sería la mejor manera de recibirte.

Sunset: Twilight!

Exclama con gran animo y gran sonrisa, no pierde tiempo en dar a su amiga un abrazo, que no tarda ni medio segundo en ser correspondido.

Mantienen el abrazo unos segundos, y al separarse toman los cascos de la otra mientras se siguen sonriendo.

Sunset: Que alegría me da verte!

P. Twilight: Tambien estoy feliz de verte Sunset! Y a, um…

Mantiene su sonrisa, y mira curiosa a la nueva pony, que comparte su pelaje y color de melena, aunque no su peinado.

La nueva pony, queda recostada sobre su espalda… lomo, a la vez que extiende sus patas delanteras, mirando con incredulidad sus cascos.

Luego de verlos, mira a su alrededor, y pronto sus ojos se centran, en las dos ponys, vistas de cabeza desde su perspectiva.

Twilight: … Su-… Sunset…?

Pregunta mirando a la pony con melena de color rojo y amarillo, extrañamente familiar.

Sunset: Je je, hey Twily.

La ex ex equina, o sea, equina de nuevo, se acerca a su amiga de lentes.

Twilight rueda sobre si misma, aún sorprendida de sus cascos, mirando sobre su… equivalente pony de hombro, ve su lomo, así como su pelaje, y al final, una larga cola haciendo juego con el color de su cabello, ahora melena…

Intenta, y logra, mover un poco es nueva extremidad, ganándose mas asombro.

La pony melena de fuego ríe un poco ante la mirada de su amiga.

Sunset: Tómalo con calma si? Se que esto puede sentirse raro al principio.

Le extiende un casco, la nueva pony mira curiosa, mira su propio casco, y luego lo extiende, se sorprende un poco el como puede sujetarla, y jalarla suavemente, ayudándola a levantarse.

Su mirada pasa de nuevo a todo su cuerpo.

Twilight: … Sunset… soy… soy…

Sunset: Una pony. Estás en Equestria.

Twilight: Equestria… soy… un…

La pony princesa parecía haberles dado un poco de espacio, pero finalmente decide acercarse y sonreír a su, casi genela.

P. Twilight: Hey, Twilight. No sabía que vendrías, es un gusto verte.

La nueva pony mira a su contraparte nativa de este nuevo mundo y se sorprende.

Twilight: Princesa, Twilight…? … wow, entonces, así… esta es, tu verdadera forma?

P. Twilight: Je je si, supongo que es raro para ti. Bueno, solo pudimos vernos una vez, y fue al otro lado del espejo, asi que… si, supongo que es raro.

El comentario hace a la no princesa girar la cabeza, dando con el espejo portal. Tras comprobar su propio reflejo, se ve a sí misma como una copia casi exacta de la pony que conoce como princesa, exceptuando por su peinado, y por...

Twilight: hay no puede ser...!

Grita frustrada. Ambas nativas la ven desconcertadas por tal acto.

Sunset: qué pasa Twilight?

Twilight: aún tengo...

No acaba su frase, casi parece apenarse de hacerlo.

Sunset: tienes...?

Twilight: ... lentes...

Su voz es un susurro, pero tanto la pony ambar como la morada sonríen algo divertidas.

Sunset: vamos! Eso te molesta?

Twilight: es que... la princesa no usa lentes... yo creí que si... bueno...

Se sorprende un poco cuando su amiga ambar frota su, um ocico, contra su mejilla a modo de caricia.

Sunset: Je je sabes que me gustan tus lentes. Te hacen ver linda.

Twilight: um...

Aunque no muy convencida por mantener, esa parte de su aspecto, acepta las caricias y otra idea se adueña de su mente.

Twilight: Sunset, este espejo es…?

Sunset: El portal, aquí en Equestria, el portal es un espejo. No me preguntes porque, son cuestiones que nunca han quedado muy claras.

La pony recién formada parece olvidar el tema de sus lentes, nuevamente sorprendida por todo a su alrededor, tras mirar, sus cuatro patas, se permite un par de pasos, y ve la habitación, todo esta hecho de cristal. Ve a las ponys con ella, se ve a si misma, sus patas, su lomo, toma su rostro con sus cascos, siente su boca, su ahora hocico, con cuidado levanta sus lentes y toca sus ojos, se sorprende de su tamaño, y… quizás lo mas asombroso… algo saliendo de su frente… lo toca, y sube sus ojos en alto para intentar verlo… es bastante duro, casi como si fuera un hueso, ligeramente alargado, con una forma semi triangular, acabado en un punta curva.

Twilight: … un… cuerno?

Sunset: Cuerno de unicornio, eres una unicornio Twily.

Twilight: … unicornio…

Su voz es apagada por toda la sorpresa.

Sunset no puede evitar reír.

Incluso la princesa Twilight sonríe, con algo de pena incluida, recordando la vez que estuvo en un estado similar cuando usó el portal por primera vez.

La ex bípeda sigue asombrada, pero eventualmente su asombro se mezcla con una gran sonrisa.

Twilight: Esto es… asombroso!

De nuevo viendo alrededor da un par de pasos, riéndose del sonido de su propio trote.

Twilight: Estoy en otro mundo! En… en Equestria! Y soy… soy un ser equino soy … un pony! Tengo un cuerno! Soy un unicornio un ser mágico de otro mundo!

La emoción se deja ver en sus palabras, y gana mas sonrisas de las otras ponys.

Twilight: Esto es increíble! Estoy… estoy asombrada, estoy fascinada, estoy DESNUDA!

Grita de repente, dándose cuenta que no trae ropa. Ambas, Sunset y la princesa se confunden un poco cuando la nueva unicornio olvida su sonrisa y su asombro, y en cambio se ve aterrada, parándose en sus patas traseras usa su cola para cubrirse.

Twilight: Qué pasó?! Donde está mi ropa?! SUNSET! Auxilio!

Grita con desespero sujetando su cola para ocultar su, relativa desnudez.

Sunset no puede evitar una leve risa, que contagia a la princesa pese a los intentos de esta por ocultarla.

Sunset: Twily, cálmate. Los ponys casi no usan ropa. Ya te había hablado de eso recuerdas?

Le habla con calma acercándose a ella.

Twilight: … pe-pero…

Sunset: Los ponys tenemos pelaje, y nuestra anatomía no es tan visible. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Queda silenciosa, de nuevo, mira a su cuerpo, y nota lo que su amiga melena de fuego dice.

Twilight: … es-estas segura…?

Sunset: Claro, no tienes que preocuparte.

Tomándola del casco, la hace bajar, y pararse de nuevo en sus cuatro patas.

Sunset: Calma Sparky, todo está bien.

Es ahí cuando Sunset nota algo que no había prestado mucha atención, el lomo de su amiga está adornado con una imagen curiosa.

Sunset: Wow Twily! Esa es tu Cutie Mark?

La pony de lentes se intriga por tal pregunta, y no sabe como responderla. La princesa de la amistad se acera y también mira en la misma dirección que Sunset.

P. Twilight: Wow! fascinante!

Finalmente decide girar y ver lo que ellas están viendo. ahí, en su... flanco, ve la imagen de un átomo de gran tamaño, el cual está rodeado por otros átomos, más pequeños.

Sunset: se parece a la de la princesa.

Curiosa por esa frase, mira a su contraparte, y esta se da una ligera vuelta. La imagen en el costado de la princesa son estrellas, o chispas, algo similar. Al ver y comparar ambas, ve que las chispas y átomos tienen una forma, y colores muy similares, incluso los átomos pequeños coinciden en posición con las chispas pequeñas de la princesa.

Twilight: esto es...

Sunset: Una Cutie Mark. Te habré dicho de ellas alguna vez, son una representación del talento especial y único de cada pony. Je je sus cutie Mark parecen hermanas. Solo que la princesa usa magia, y tú, supongo que ciencia, es lindo.

La princesa Twilight asiente, parece convencida con esa explicación. La pony con lentes sigue sorprendida por todo lo que ve.

El momento se interrumpe, pues Spike decide salir de entre los cojines, y ladrar animadamente.

Twilight: Spike?!

Grita asombrada al verlo. El pequeño… dragón… parece confundido, inclina la cabeza y luego sale de los cojines, con cautela se acerca a su ama, caminando en cuatro patas, pero no parece reconocerla.

Twilight: Spike, eres... tú?

Un ladrido curioso del pequeño dragón es seguido de otra mirada de confusión mirando a la pony con lentes.

Twilight: ... Spike, soy… soy yo…

El cachorro… de dragón, olfatea en dirección a la unicornio morada, y tras unos segundos empiezan a ladrar y mover su cola alegremente.

Twilight: je je Spike, ves que soy yo?

El cachorro en cuerpo de dragón empieza a correr, en cuatro patas, alrededor de su ama mientras ladra feliz. Se detiene un momento para olfatear a Sunset, y a la princesa. Esta última gana una mirada curiosa, pero pronto corre y salta feliz por los alrededores.

Sunset: je je, parece que él también está emocionado.

Tras unas vueltas por el cuarto, el cachorro se da cuenta de su propio aspecto, al reflejarse en uno de los muros de cristal. Parece precavido e incluso gruñe un momento, antes de olfatear el cristal, ganándose él mismo un gesto curioso, luego al mover su cola, se da cuenta de esta y empieza a perseguirla.

Las tres ponys no pueden evitar reír ante su actitud.

P. Twilight: ja ja, aunque ahora parezca un dragón sigue siendo un perrito.

Twilight: Spike, ven aquí pequeño.

El ahora dragoncito acude al llamado de su ama, se sienta frente a ella, y recibe unas caricias del casco de la unicornio.

Twilight: oww quien es un buen chico? Estás emocionado por esto verdad?

La única respuesta es un animado ladrido.

Sunset: siendo sincera, yo también lo estoy. Me pregunto cuanto habrá cambiado Equestria desde que me fui.

P. Twilight: qué estamos esperando entonces? Vengan, todo pony nos espera, andando.

Con una sonrisa un tanto emocionada la princesa se abre paso hasta la salida del cuarto.

Twilight: … "todo pony"?

Sunset no evita un risilla.

Sunset: te acostumbrarás, andando Sparky.

Twilight: no me digas así!

Solo ríe mientras sigue a la princesa, Twilight queda refunfuñando un momento, y antes de avanzar, mira por última vez el portal.

Twilight: … je. Spike, vamos chico.

El dragoncito déjà de rascar su oreja y con un salto sigue a su ama hasta fuera de la habitación.

* * *

P. Twilight: Sunset no me dijiste que ella vendría.

Susurra la regente a su compañera nativa mientras caminan por un pasillo.

Sunset: No lo hice? … ups, juraría que lo hice.

P. Twilight: No lo hiciste! Ahora habrá que explicar a todo pony porque hay dos yo. Será un poco incómodo.

Mientras ellas seguían susurrando entre ellas, la nueva equina estaba más atrás, admirando aquel cristalino y bien cuidado pasillo y alrededores.

Sunset: Vamos no es tan-… espera, "todo pony"?

Antes de que su pregunta fuera cobtestada, la princesa abre una puerta y se oye una-

"SORPRESA!"

Sunset salta tan alto que su melena y sus alas se extienden de sobre manera haciéndola caer de espalda… de lomo al suelo.

Twilight: Sunset!

Exclama su amiga del otro mundo al acercarse preocupada?

Twilight: Estás bien?

Sunset: Auh, si.

Recibe un par de lamidas del cachorro dragón, y al alzar la vista ve la fuente del escandalo.

Una habitación amplia, pero relativamente pequeña para el castillo en si. Dentro ve, lo que no se hubiera imaginado… sus amigas…

P. Twilight: Sunset, quiero presentarte a unas amigas. Aunque, supongo que ya las conoces.

Rie suavemente a la vez que la ex ex equina sigue mirando a las ponys dentro. No le es difícil reconocerlas, pese a ser una especie diferente, no hay duda de que se tratan de sus amigas. Bueno… sus equivalentes de este mundo.

Sunset: Rainbow…

La pegado cian de colorida melena sonríe con su clásico gesto presuntuoso.

Sunset: Pinkie Pie…

La pony extremadamente rosa con esponjosa melena parece estar temblando de la emoción, con una sonrisa que casi amenaza partir en dos su carita.

Sunset: Rarity…

La unicornio de perlado pelaje y elegante melena morada sonríe de manera sofisticada y amable.

Sunset: Fluttershy…

La pegado amarillo canario oculta levemente su rostro detrás de su larga melena rosada, pero se la ve dar una suave sonrisa.

Sunset: Applejack…

La pony naranja con melena casi dorada sonríe y hace un leve gesto con su sombrero.

Sunset: … todas están aquí…

Sonríe, su mirada llena de melancolía, una lágrima traicionera escapa de su ojo, se apresura a quitarla.

No es la única sorprendida, Twilight también está sin habla, mientras ve, por segunda vez ese día, a sus amigas…

P. Twilight: Sunset, ya conoces a todas, amigas, ella es Sunset, de quien-

No alcanza terminar pues la pony rosa se acerca a velocidad pinkie y se pone de frente.

Pinkie: SUNSET! TWILIGHT NOS HA DICHO DE TI! Nos contó como eras estudiante de la princesa Celestia y como te volviste todo malita y te fuiste a una dimensión donde todas somos monitos de colores en lugar de ponys de colores y como robaste su corona para convertirte en demonio y conquistar Equestria pero dejaste de ser malita y te hiciste amiga y ayudaste a vencer a las sirenas malas y luego ayudaste a ayudarlas cuando ellas estaban muriendo de hambre y dejaron de ser malas y luego conociste a la Twilight de ese mundo y ella estaba loquita y la ayudaste a dejar de ser loquita para ser tu amiga y luego llegó esa escuela de gente rara que construyo un portal mágico que en realidad no era mágico que quería comerse ese mundo pero tú ella tus amigas y las sirenas ayudaron a detenerlo y te quedaste ahí y tu yo de ahí vino aquí y las sirenas vinieron aquí y Twilight nos dijo que debían pasar dos años antes de que pudieras venir y ahora viniste y estábamos esperando conocerte!

Toda pony presente se pregunto como fue capaz de soltar todo eso sin si quiera pararse a respirar un momento…

Sunset: … sabes, es un raro sentimiento, pero siento que acabas de arruinar material para dos películas, … y dos libros pequeños.

La pony rosada solo sigue sonriendo con un etusiasmo… casi perturbador…

Pinkie: oh! OH! También nos dijo del campamento donde enfrentaron-

Sus palabras son silenciadas (afortunadamente) por una burbuja morada que de repente aparece sobre su cabeza. Puede vérsela hablando aún dentro de la burbuja pero ya no puede escucharse su voz.

P. Twilight: En fin, si, les he dicho a todas lo ocurrido, vengan Sunset, Twilight.

Con ayuda de su amiga unicornio, la melena de fuego vuelve a levantarse y ambas entran en la habitación, mientras Pinkie sigue hablando y da pequeños saltos… las tres se acercan a las demás, notando en la mesa del lugar un gran y colorido pastel.

P. Twilight: en fin, las presento de nuevo, Sunset, ellas son mis amigas, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y, je je, Pinkie Pie.

Presenta a cada una quien da su saludo a la nuevamente equina, exceptuando a Pinkie quien sigue hablando sin poder ser escuchada.

P. Twilight: amigas, ella es Sunset Shimmer, y bueno, ella es… Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.

Las cinco ponys se muestran un tanto sorprendidas ante la presencia de la segunda pony morada, incluso Pinkie deja de hablar y se muestra asombrada.

Twilight al verse el centro de atención da unos pasos atrás y baja la mirada.

Twiluight: … um yo… uh… ho-hola… gusto en… conocerlas…

Intenta sonreír.

La sorpresa se mantiene otro par de segundos, antes de que todas den amigables sonrisas.

Rarity: bueno, es un placer conocerte querida. A ambas me refiero.

Applejack: ciertamente no te esperábamos, pero siempre es bueno tener más amigos.

Fluttershy: um… yo… um… hola…

Un susurro tan suave, que si no estuvieran acostumbradas a su propia Fluttershy, probablemente ninguna de las dos lo hubiera oído.

Rainbow: qué hay? … um, por qué los lentes?

Twilight: … UGH!

Gruñe frustrada y se sienta para cruzarse de cascos. Sunset solo puede reír por esa actitud

Sunset: No te enfades Sparky, tus lentes son lindos.

Twilight: No lo son! Son molestos y me hacen ver boba!

Sunset: Claro que no. Te ves adorable.

Frota su mejilla con la de la unicornio haciéndole cosquillas, lo que la obliga a dejar su ceño fruncido y empezar a reír. Sunset sonríe más al oírla y pasa un ala a su alrededor a modo de abrazo.

La princesa de la amsitad, y sus amigas, se sporprenden por la imagen, por una particularidad de esta realmente.

P. Twilight: … Sunset…

Sunset: mh?

Detiene un momento las caricias y sin borar su sonrisa mira a la Twilight princesa.

P. Twilight: … eso es… un ala…?

Sunset: mh?

Su sonrisa se cambia por una mirada confusa, mira a su amiga de lentes, que la ve curiosa, ahí nota como su pelaje morado, está suavemente cubierto por unas plumas color ambar.

Parpadea, se separa, y ve las plumas moverse, mostrando un ala del mismo color que su pelaje, … unida a su lomo.

Sunset: oye, si es un ala.

Mira esa ala por un momento, antes de girar levemente los ojos, y descubrir que esa ala, tiene una gemela, al otro lado.

Sunset: oye, ahí hay otra.

… … …

El silencio llena toda la habitación…

La pony princesa queda de piedra, sus ojos demasiado abiertos, pero su boca firmemente cerrada.

Las demás ponys tampoco hablan, solo ven la escena algo curiosas.

El cachorro dragón, ajeno a la situación solo queda cerca de su ama ahora pony, quien no parece comprender muy bien lo que sucede.

Sunset queda en silencio, sin inmutarse, solo viendo esas extremidades recubiertas de suaves plumas. Las mueve un poco, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, gira un poco más su cuello en un intento por ver el punto donde ambas alas se unen a su cuerpo.

Sunset: … … pues si, son alas.

Habla en tono neutro, sin ningún tipo de emoción particular, más que la normal.

… el silencio se mantiene…

* * *

Un estruendoso grito sacude todo el imperio y aterra a más de uno.

 **"QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!"**

* * *

 **Sunset Dawn**


	4. Sunset's Dream

**Próximamente en Sunset Dawn:**

* * *

Sunset: Tengo alas! Por qué tengo alas?!

* * *

Cadence: Sunset! Es bueno volver a verte.

Anuncia con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Sunset mira a Celestia quien le sonríe.

Celestia: Sunset.

* * *

El cachorro se acerca y olfatea al reptil.

Spike: Huy esto es raro!

* * *

Ambas ponys ven aquel campo desde una colina.

Sunset: Me siento casi como en casa otra vez.

Twilight: Casi?

* * *

Pony: Un placer conocerte. Soy Starlight Glimmer.

* * *

Sunset: Hay una razón, por la que quería que ella viniera.

La princesa de la amistad la ve con curiosidad.

* * *

Sunset mira a su reflejo, curiosa por la presencia de un espejo en ese lugar

* * *

Sunset: Fui una mala estudiante…

Baja la cabeza con lamento y vergüenza.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Grita con horror cuando su reflejo se eleva sobre ella y le grita.

* * *

Flash parece sorprendido

Flash: Changeling?!

* * *

Celestia baja las escaleras seguida de Sunset.

Celestia: Hay algo de lo que nunca te hable.

* * *

Crysalis: Ataquen!

Con ese grito todos los changeling en el cielo se lanzan a la batalla.

* * *

Con su cuerno la princesa apunta a un mural que empieza a resplandecer.

Sunset observa la imagen de cuatro símbolos extraños.

* * *

Luna: Sunset Shimmer. Por fin nos conocemos.

* * *

Avanza hasta que se ve fuera del castillo.

Levanta su pata… hacia el corazón de cristal…

* * *

Guardia: alguien pudo intentar robar el corazón de cristal.

* * *

Flash solo es iluminado por el brillo.

Flash: Algo se acerca, y creo que es peligroso.

* * *

La punta de un pilar de piedra se abre como si fuera una caja.

Celestia: he esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Sunset se acerca… y observa esa corona…

* * *

Celestia: El día, que te conviertas en princesa.

* * *

Cadence lanza un rayo mágico / Twilight hace una burbuja que protege a sus amigas / Starlight corre por el pasillo que se desmorona a pedazos /

* * *

Sunset: No se… si quiero quedarme en Equestria…

* * *

¿?: Ya me siento, como en casa.

* * *

 **Sunset** **Dawn**

 **Sunset's Dream**

* * *

Pinkie: Es emocionante! No les emociona?!

Sonata: A mi si me emociona!

Pinkie: Tambien me emociona!


	5. Primer Día

**Agradecimientos:**

 **Gracias por sus favoritos, soldado dragon; Max 208; BlackHunter999; Drakos Alex; Rivera92; Tenzalucard123; leyte07; Zultanita; Arturodejesus123; Avro 683 lancaster; SountrackFan; SunsetS Shipper; Un Fic Mas.**

 **Por follows, Ramtfrik; Neysa Aeryn;**

 **Y a Tsukihime Princess n_n**

* * *

 **OTRA NOTA: Para hacerlo más normal pondré a la princesa como "Twilight", y a la científica como "Twily", creen que está bien, o las pongo de otra forma?**

* * *

La vista de todas las ponys están sobre la, alicornio, de color ambar con melena de fuego que actualmente está corriendo por el cuarto mirando constantemente su lomo, y gritándo como maniática

Sunset: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Se tropieza y cae al suelo pero sigue mirándose las alas mientras se arrastra.

Sunset: quítenmelas! QUÍTENMELAS!

Suplica arrastrándose por el suelo, como si quisiera escapar de esas extremidades emplumadas.

Las demás no dicen nada ni se mueven mientras la ven acercándoseles, flotando…

Todas: …

Sunset: … … … AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Sale disparada por el aire.

Tras otros segundos de silencio, y de no decir ni hacer nada, la pony más tímida del grupo habla.

Fluttershy: um… deberíamos… ayudarla…? No…?

Rainbow: Twi creí que habías dicho que Sunset era una unicornio.

Twilight: lo era! Yo… al menos, recordaba que lo era, ella me dijo que lo era! … dulce Celestia qué está pasando?

Sunset: qué me está pasando?!

Sunset acaba estrellándose contra un pilar y cae al suelo completamente aturdida y mareada.

Applejack: quizás deberíamos ayudarla, antes de que se lastime ella misma.

Twily: oh, no se preocupen, esto le pasa cada vez que algo la sorprende de sobremanera. Solo necesita atravesar cinco etapas. Ahora está en la "impresión".

Sunset se levanta y agarrándose la cabeza sigue sus gritos.

Sunset: tengo alas! TENGO ALAS! Por qué tengo alas?! NO DEBERÍA TENER ALAS?! TENGO ALAS!

Twily: luego irá a la "negación".

Sunset trota por el cuarto con un gesto sumamente enfadado.

Sunset: no no NO! Yo no tengo alas! Estas!

Mira sus alas y las extiende para mostrarlas completamente.

Sunset: no son alas! Yo, no, tengo, ALAS!

Twily: pasando por la "negociación".

Sunset se aparece junto a la princesa Twilight y tomándola de los, "hombros", la acerca y le sonríe con simpatía.

Sunset: mira Twi, podemos ponernos de acuerdo, somos ponys inteligentes se que podemos estar de acuerdo en que yo no tengo alas. Sabes que soy yo, Sunset, tu amiga, tu amiga unicornio SIN alas.

Twily: después entrará en la "desesperación".

Sunset: solo, hay, una, forma…

Con su casco toma un cuchillo afilado y voltea a sus alas.

Twily: y para terminar, la "aceptación".

Sunset se acerca al pastel, aún con el cuchillo en casco.

Sunset: oh buen, supongo que así son las cosas, sabemos que el portal hace cosas raras así que, si! Les molesta si tomo un poco de pastel?

Con una sonrisa animada usa el cuchillo para cortarse una rebanada de pastel.

Todas las ponys mantienen sus miradas aún en ella.

Twily: una vez superado todo eso volverá a su actitud normal.

Mientras la pony melena de fuego degusta su pastel, todas las demás, exceptuando la Twilight con lentes siguen mirándola sorprendidas.

Rainbow: … y creí que Twilight estaba chiflada.

La puerta del cuarto se abre de forma estrepitosa y pronto se ve a varios guardias de cristal ingresar y cubrir el lugar.

Todas se sorprenden, y pronto un pony pegaso de pelaje en suave naranjo, revestido con una armadura amarillo dorado se presenta.

Pegaso: Protejan el terreno! Princesa Twilight! Se encuentra usted bien?!

Habla y se acerca a la pony nombrada.

Twilight: Flash! Que sucede ahora?

Los soldados rodean toda la habitación atentos a los alrededores.

El pegaso, Flash, también observa la habitación antes de responder.

Flash: Oímos un grito. Los soldados se reunieron al instante. Que ha ocurrido princesa?

Twilight: Oh, am, ja ja ja… uh, lamento eso es solo…

Flash: Alguien la atacó? Esta herida? Hay diamouses en el castillo?! Porque la princesa Cadence odia los diamouses.

Twilight: No, no, no hay atacante, ni diamouses… es solo, um, no ocurrió nada, solo un error. Esta todo bien soldados, puedes calmarse.

Anuncia a todos los soldados, que no bajan la guardia, pero si quedan de pie en sus puestos.

Flash: … no lo entiendo, que ocurrió princesa?

Mientras la princesa novata intenta explicar la situación, las demás ponys intentan mantenerse fuera de la situación, y alejar un poco a los guardias que las habían rodeado de manera protectora.

El problema llega cuando uno de los guardias, ve a la joven "infiltrada" de la otra dimensión.

Soldado: Capitan Sentry!

Exclama y para sorpresa de todas, y terror de la científica, toma a esta y la deja frente a todos.

Cada soldado se asombra al ver a la doble de la princesa morada.

Flash parece más sorprendido.

Flash: … changeling…? Atrás princesa! Yo la protejo!

Anuncia saltando y poniéndose entre la Twi princesa y la doble. Todos los soldados miran seriamente a la nueva unicornio, lo que solo hace que ella se aterre más.

Ni la princesa ni las ponys alcanzan decir o hacer nada antes de ver cono Sunset, con un ágil vuelo llegue hasta el soldado y le propine un puñetazo… un… cas…cazo…? … que tira al soldado al suelo y le quite el casco de la cabeza.

Sunset: No te atrevas a tocarla BASTARDO!

Grita con furia poniéndose frente a Twilight de manera protectora, sus alas extendidas firmemente. No es la única, el cachorro dragón se acerca y gruñe molesto ante el pony, dispuesto a proteger a su dueña.

La vista de la unicornio alada con melena de fuego hace a cada soldado sorprenderse más.

Flash: Qué…?! Y tú… quien eres?! Una aliada Changeling?!

Sunset no responde, solo mira al pegaso con molestia.

Las demás ponys se sorprenden tanto por la reacción de Sunset, que no consigue moverse antes de que cada soldado se coloque en pose de ataque hacia Sunset. Ella no muestra temor, mirando a todos con determinación y lista para defender a su asustada amiga.

Twilight: QUIETOS, TOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOS!

El cuarto entero tiembla, ante el clamor de la Voz Real de Canterlot de la princesa Twilight.

Los soldados quedan inmóviles, aturdidos por el grito, la mayoría se ve obligado a retroceder…

Las otras ponys se abrazan en grupo, sorprendidas por el arrebato de su amiga…

La Twilight unicornio se asusto tanto que quedó temblando en el suelo, con sus cascos cubriendo su rostro.

Spike se encogió sobre si mismo, dejando salir un tenue llanto de cachorro.

Sunset por su parte tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para quitarse el entumecimiento de sus oídos.

Flash, al ser quien más cerca estaba, recibió la peor sacudida, quedando con un zumbido en sus oídos durante unos segundos.

Flash: Ugh… princesa … Twilight…?

Luego de su clamor, la princesa quedó sin aliento, y tuvo que tomar respiraciones profundas antes de seguir hablando.

Twilight: Ellas…! Son amigas…! Que me visitan de un lugar lejano…

Toma otro par de respiraciones para poder seguir.

Twilight: Soldados… retírense… todo esta bien.

Ningún pony presente sale de su confusión ante toda la escena, antes de que otra serie de guardias se aparezca, escoltando a una pony, de pelaje rosa, con una alargada melena de colores, amarillo, rosa, y morado. Dotada de alas y un cuerno, era más alta que las demás, e incluso más que los soldados. Sus cascos adronados con algo simila a zapatos de color oro, igual que el collar en su cuello, y la pequeña corona sobre su cabeza.

?: Que sucede aquí?!

Pregunta consternada y a la vez preocupada la alicornio recién llegada.

Twilight: Cadence…!

Flash: Alteza Cadenza!

Las ponys amigas de Twilight se inclinaron ligeramente, al igual que los soldados, tras ver a la regente del imperio.

Cadence: Capitan Sentry que es lo que ocurre?!

Flash: Bueno… escuchamos gritos y…

Twilight: Disculpa Cadence, esto es solo un malentendido.

Cadence: Twilight, qué pasó?

Antes que pudiera responder, la pony melena de fuego se acerca y mira avergonzada hacia el suelo.

Sunset: yo… temo que esto ha sido mi culpa. … lo lamento…

La princesa de cristal queda boquiabierta al verla.

Cadence: Sunset? … Sunset eres tú?!

Pregunta sorprendida, pero luego sonríe.

Sunset: je, hola, Cadenza. … um, creo que ahora debo llamarte princesa.

Cadence: Sunset! Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Es bueno volver a verte!

Anuncia la princesa del imperio con una amplia sonrisa, ganando la sorpresa de todo pony, incluida la propia "re equina".

Sunset: … lo es?

La princesa Cadence cambia su rostro alegre por uno más serio, pero aún sonriente, a la vez que habla a todos los soldados.

Cadence: soldados. Pueden retirarse, esta pony aquí presente es una vieja-…

Parece dudar un segundo en su oración.

Cadence: … compañera. La princesa TWilight y yo nos encargaremos desde aquí.

Todos los soldados bajaron la guardia ante el mandato de la princesa. Exceptuando al capitán.

Flash: pero… esa pony…

Dirige su mirada a la Twilight unicornio, la cual en algún reflejo, agacha su cabeza y orejas, y oculta tenuemente su cola entre sus patas.

Cadence no evita sorprenderse un poco a la vista de la pony no esperada.

Sunset. Um, alteza, está bien ella, es una amiga…

Su voz es dudosa al querer explicar. Cadence la ve, y tras recibir un asentimiento de su cuñada, regresa su sonrisa.

Cadence: no hay nada de que preocuparse capitán, toda pony aquí es confiable. Le aseguro que no hay peligro.

El capitán no parece muy convencido, pero da una reverencia a ambas princesas.

Flash: soldados! Firmen, y marchen!

Cada soldado obedece, poniéndose firmes en una fila ordenada

Sunset se aproxima a uno en particular y lo mira un poco tímida.

Sunset: Oye, lamento, el golpe… no me controlo cuando alguien ataca a mi Twily.

Soldado: Descuide señorita, en la academia ya nos entrenan para estas cosas. Aunque admito, tiene usted un buen gancho.

Sonríe con cierta gracia frotándose la mandíbula. Sunset solo ríe algo apenada.

Soldado: Debería pensar en hacerse guardia, je. Que tenga buenas tardes tomaré un antiinflamatorio antes de que mi esposa me vea.

Saluda a la re equina y dice lo ultimo en voz baja mientras avanza con el resto de soldados.

Los soldados marchan en sincronía y perfecto orden hasta salir del lugar.

Flash es el último, dirige una mirada a ambas ponys recién llegadas, antes de marcharse.

Sunset: um… yo… lamento el alboroto, princesa Cadenza.

Twily: … "Cadenza"…?

Repitió la unicornio, asombrada por el nombre de esta pony.

Cadence ríe con cierta gracias, pero parece incómoda por alguna razón.

Cadence: je je, se siente extraño que me llames así. Llámame Cadence, y, olvida el "princesa".

Sunset: pero… es que usted-

Cadence: por favor Sunset, nos conocemos desde la secundaria. No hace falta ser tan formal.

Twily: secundaria… pero…

La frase dejó bastante confusa a la ex humana, pero no alcanzó a analizarla antes de que la pony más alta se le acercara y la mirara con una sonrisa amable, aunque no ayudó mucho a la timidez de la nueva pony.

Cadence: asumo, que tú eres Twilight, es un placer conocerte.

Twilight: um… yo… uh…

El instinto vuelve a dominarla y bajando sus orejas da unos pasos hacia atrás.

Cadence: oh, por favor, no tengas miedo. Imagino que, esto puede ser un poco extraño para ti.

Twilight: lo… lo siento… yo…

Su temor le impide seguir, Sunset dejándose llevar le da una pequeña caricia para calmarla.

Sunset: calma Twily.

Twilight: … yo… soy, Twilight Sparkle, um… un gusto conocerla. Princesa Cadence.

Cadence: el gusto es todo mío, y puedes decirme solo Cadence.

Mira hacia todas las ponys, y al curioso bebe dragón que se le acerca caminando en cuatro patas, antes de olfatearla y mover su cola bastante alegre.

Cadence: bueno, se suponía que esto sería más relajado pero, ujum, vengan ponys, vamos al salón principal, nos esperan.

Sunset: Esperan? quién más está?

La Twilight princesa ríe un poco, luego hace una seña a sus amigas para que la acompañen.

Twilight: vamos chicas. Sunset, Twilight, vengan también.

Hay un ladrido de parte del cachorro dragón.

Twilight: si, tú también Spike, vamos!

Ambas princesas se encaminan a la salida, las demás ponys las siguen, no sin que antes Pinkie Pie parta el pastel en cada una de sus capas, guardándolas todas dentro de un recipiente pintoresco, y guarde este dentro de su esponjosa melena.

Rainbow: vamos tortugas! No quiero perderme el banquete!

Es lo último que ven y oyen cuando todas las ponys se marchan, quedando así, solo las recién llegadas.

Sunset: ok, esto es más alocado de lo que estaba esperando, pero es divertido. Ven Sparky, sigamos a las otras.

Twily: que no me digas Sparky!

Le reclama pero la re equina no la oye, solo camina hacia la puerta.

Twily: Spike, vamos chico.

El cachorro acude al llamado y ambas se apresuran a alcanzar a todas. Ninguna pony notó la silueta de algo volando cerca de una ventana. Observa directamente a Sunset hasta verla marcharse, dando al final una sonrisa casi siniestra.

 _ **~Dream**_

Todo el grupo camina por el pasillo del castillo, al igual que el resto del lugar este se ve hecho puramente de bello y brillante cristal.

Twily: Este lugar me recuerda a la preparatoria Crystal. Pero es aun más… "Crystal"

Su contraparte princesa parece curiosa por ese comentario y ralentiza su paso para hablar ambas.

Twilight: La preparatoria, Sunset me ha contado de ese lugar, es tu vieja escuela verdad?

Twily: Si, bueno, mi aún más vieja escuela. Estudié ahí toda mi primaria y… la secundaria antes de conocer a Sunset y las demás.

Twilight: Podrías contarme como es?

Mientras ambas Twilights empiezan su plática, la alicornio mayor, y la más reciente, las ven algo divertidas.

Sunset: Bien ya suponía que esto pasaría. Estarán platicando por un buen rato.

Cadence deja oír una pequeña risa.

Cadence: Se a que te refieres, así es Twilight.

Las dos ríen suavemente.

Cadence: Por cierto Sunset, casi no me doy cuenta, lo conseguiste!

Sunset: Conseguirlo…?

Cadence: Tienes alas!

La voz de la princesa rosada se nota cargada de buen ánimo. Sunset por su lado, se asombra un poco, y luego voltea para ver su lomo.

Cadence: Lograste lo que querías! Eres una princesa ahora!

Sunset: Cue-weh-QUÉ?! No no no! Esto es solo… algún efecto raro de cruzar el portal. No soy princesa, ni planeo serlo.

Cadence: Eh?! … pero, antes lo que más querías era ser una.

Sunset: Bien dijiste, "era", ahora se que no es mi destino ser princesa. Y está bien, soy feliz como soy.

Cadence: Una alicornio?

Pregunta con cierta gracia, pero alegre por Sunset. Esta responde con cierto fastidio

Sunset: No. Solo una pony, que ha aprendido a vivir su vida. Una vida loca, pero feliz. Nada más, nada menos.

Cadence: Si tu lo dices, pero yo creo que serías buena princesa.

Sunset: Olvídalo. Pero hablando de verdaderas princesas, que me dices de ti?

Siguen su platica, e igual lo hacen las ponys color morado un poco atrás. Eso hasta que la pegaso cian del grupo se aparece flotando ligeramente sobre ambas.

Rainbow: Entonces, tú eres la cerebrito del espejo no?

Twily: Eso supongo, je.

Su propia Rainbow la había llamado así un par de veces, excepto la parte del espejo claro, así que estaba acostumbrada.

Rainbow: Y dime, soy tan genial ahí como lo soy aquí.

Pregunta con una sonrisa presuntuosa mientras se, "recuesta" en el aire mirando a la "nueva" Twilight.

Twily: Ja ja imagino que si.

Rainbow: Y a que se dedica mi yo del espejo? Nuestra Twilight nos dijo que ustedes tienen unas cosas que parecen pájaros de metal. Yo vuelo uno de esos? Porque sería asombroso!

La nueva unicornio no pudo evitar una risita.

Twily: En realidad no. Rainbow fue a la academia Wonder Bolt para entrenar.

Rainbow: EXISTEN LOS WONDER BOLTS EN ESE MUNDO?!

Grita con ojos brillando intensamente.

Twily: Si, son jugadores de soccer.

Rainbow: ESO ES GENIAL! No tengo idea de que es esa cosa soccer, pero si los wonderBolts lo hacen, debe ser INCREHIBLE!

Ambas Twilights vuelven a reír ante actitud de la pony multicolor.

La yegua granjera se les acerca..

Applejack: Admito que igual tengo curiosidad. Que hace mi yo del espejo? Lleva bien la granja?

Twily: Excelente. Hasta les lee cuentos para dormir a los manzanos. Los árboles no duermen pero, intenta decírselo a ella je je.

Applejack ríe suavemente desvía do la mirada con cierta pena.

Pinkie: que hay de mí?! Qué hay de mí?!

Exclama apareciéndose frente a todas y saltando, en reversa para avanzar y verlas a la vez.

La nueva unicornio volvió a reír, pronto todo el grupo estaba sumergido en una cálida y divertida platica. Las ponyshaciendo preguntas, y la ex humana feliz de responderlas.

Sunset nota aquello, y sin dejar de avanzar sonríe.

Sunset: -pensando- es lindo ver a Twily tan feliz.

Sonríe junto con Cadence y siguen avanzando.

Medio minuto después, Cadence abre una grandes puertas, llegando todas al salón del trono.

Sunset queda sorprendida por el lugar, Twilight por su lado estaba más que asombrada.

Twily: Wow… Cadence… esto es… bueno, es tuyo?

La princesa rosa solo ríe.

Es entonces que notan la presencia de tres personas-… ponys… dos ponys y un dragón en el lugar.

El corcel unicornio de blanco pelaje se acerca a la princesa rosa.

Unicornio: Cadence! Que sucedió?!

Le pregunta casi asustado.

Cadence: No fue nada Shin, todo esta bien.

La unicornio morada mira con sorpresa al corcel.

Twily: … Shining Armor…?

Shining voltea a… su hermana…? Y se extraña al verla con lentes.

Shining: Twily?

Su hermana real se acerca confundiéndolo aún más.

Spike se acerca al grupo viendo a Sunset y a la nueva unicornio.

Spike: Sunset! Gusto en verte, y tú debes ser Twilight, gusto en conocerte por fin.

La pony de lentes observa al pequeño reptil, luego se acerca a Sunset, con temor.

Twily: Sunset… Sunset ese reptil habló… habló y… se parece a mi perro…

Como si se sintiese ser llamado, el Spike cachorro se adelanta con alegría. Al verse con su doble ambos se sorprenden un poco. El cachorrito se aproxima y olfatea al reptil, este se asusta un poco y se espanta cuando su gemelo huele el area de su cola haciéndolo tomarla y dar un salto hacia atrás algo espantado.

Spike: Huoy! Esto es raro…

El cachorro por su lado ladra feliz y mueve su propia cola antes de saltar sobre su gemelo asustándolo, pero luego ríe cuando le da varias lamidas.

Spike: Ja ja ja basta! Tranquilo chico ja ja!

Las dos Twilight sonríen y dan exclamaciones encontrando la imagen muy adorable.

Sunset no puede evitar reír, pero se detiene cuando la pony restante se aproxima.

Pony: Um, tú debes ser Sunset.

La melena de fuego observa a la pony, no le parece en lo absoluto familiar.

Una unicornio con pelaje lila, casi rosado, con melena morado y un poco azulada claro, y ojos morados semi azul.

Pony: Un placer conocerte. Soy… Soy Starlight, Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight Glimmer, Sunset se sorprendió, pero pronto sonrió al reconocer el nombre.

Sunset: Starlight claro! Twilight me ha hablado de ti.

Esa frase pone una expresión preocupada en la unicornio lila.

Strlight: Um, mucho…? Qué-…Qué tan… mucho…?

Sunset no evitó una risa, adivinaba la razon de sus nervios.

Sunset: No te preocupes por eso. Un placer conocerte al fin, Starlight.

Extiende su casco en señale saludo.

Starlight: También es… un placer conocerte, SunsetShimmer.

Aunque nerviosa, sonríe y une su casco al de la melena de fuego para saludarla.

Cadence toma la palabra parándose frente a todos los ponys.

Cadence: Muy bien todo pony, creo que ya todos nos conocimos. Así que propongo vayamos al comedor para tomar un pequeño almuerzo. Luego veremos que paso dar.

El plan parece convencer a todos los presentes.

De nuevo, sin que ninguna pony presente lo supiera, la misma silueta que había estado viendo a Sunset esta presente, esta vez, decide entrar y seguirlas.

 _ **~Dream**_

La silueta ve a todo el grupo por el pasillo. Se mueve con agilidad y silencio, siempre oculta, y sus ojos siempre fijos en la unicornio alada de melena de fuego.

Vuelve a mostrar esa sonrisa siniestra, y una idea parece formarsele en la mente.

Abre ligeramente una puerta del pasillo, la cual lleva a una serie de cuartos conectados entre si, los cruza todos velozmente a fin de rebasar al grupo, entonces deja abierta la puerta de uno de esos cuartos que da al pasillo, y espera, las ansias se notan en esa sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras el grupo sigue adelante, Sunset esta bastante callada, solo respondiendo alguna pregunta del grupo de dobles de sus amigas.

Al pasar junto a una puerta abierta, ve por el rabillo del ojo algo moverse. Se asusta un poco por la sorpresa, por lo que retrocede, y hasta sus alas se levantan en señal de alerta.

Más pronto se calma cuando solo ve… a si misma. Ve su propia imagen, en la misma posición que ella, mirándola de igual forma.

Parpadea al mismo tiempo que esa, "imagen", bajando las alas y la cabeza acerca el rostro, sin perder detalle de que esa otra ella hace exactamente lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Inclinar la cabeza ligeramente, girar la mirada hacia ambos lados, levantar su casco y agitarlo.

Se sienta y queda viendo su… reflejo…? Mirarla con la misma expresión confusa, tanto ella como su reflejo levantan el ala izquierda, la bajan y alzan la derecha, gira la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente, notando que su reflejo hace igual, y de igual forma ambas regresan la vista delante de forma repentina.

… vuelve a parpadear… y queda inmovil y en silencio, curiosa por la presencia de un espejo en ese lugar pero-

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Sunset: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grita con horror cuando su "reflejo" se eleva sobre ella y le grita justo delante de la cara.

El susto la hace gritar, estremecerse y congelarse del miedo hasta finalmente caer al suelo, completamente pálida, obligándose a respirar fuertemente para controlar su corazón acelerado.

Le toma varios segundos a sus sentidos recuperarse y finalmente escuchar una risa, muy, muy animada, y… familiar…?

Todo el grupo había regresado por el grito, y al hacerlo solo pudieron ver a… dos Sunsets… ambas en el suelo… una revolcándose de la risa, y la otra, con una mirada de confusión en su, ahora, pálido rostro.

¿Sunset?: BAH JA JAJAJA! HAY HUBIERAS-… HUBIERAS VISTO-! JA JAJA AY HUBIERAS VISTO TU CARA! YIA JA JAJAJA! AY AY NO PUEDO-¡! JA JAJAJA NO PUEDO! A JA JAJAJA! AY ME DUELE JA JA!

Tras lo que pareció demasiado, Sunset se sintió recuperarse, y con ligeros temblores pudo ponerse de pie.

Observó a esa copia suya, poco a poco esa risa fue muriendo, y pronto ambas quedan una vez más, paradas una frente a la otra.

Sunset seguía con su expresión confusa, aunque su rostro volvía a su color natural.

La otra Sunset en cambio, mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Las demás tenían diversas expresiones.

Finalmente es la otra Sunset la que rompe el silencio con una exclamación.

¿Sunset?: hermanita!

Con el grito viene también un abrazo de esa Sunset a la otra, dejando a esta aún más confundida.

¿Sunset?: te heché tanto de menos! Que alegría volver a verte!

Sunset: … qué… eh, eh?!

Ambas Sunset se separan y la alegre le da una sonrisa, pero le habla en gesto de casi regaño.

¿Sunset?: oh vamos! No me dirás que te olvidaste de mí! Si tenemos la misma sangre!

Toda la escena la había dejado tan confusa, que se tardo unos segundos más en darse cuenta de quién era esta pony.

Sunset: … Sun?

No hay respuesta inmediata, pero esa Sunset sonríe.

Sun: la única e inigualable, aunque, tú estás bastante cerca.

Ríe para sí misma. Sunset sigue algo sorprendida, más luego se enfada.

Sunset: pero… qué rayos te pasa?! Por poco me das un infarto!

Sun: owwww vamos hermanita, no te enfades así. Llevamos dos años sin vernos.

Le sonríe suavemente, Sunset se mantiene seria, pero al final, no puede evitar sonreir también, y dar a su otro yo un abrazo.

"Sun", la Sunset Shimmer del mundo humano. Cómo pudo olvidarla? era su yo del otro lado del espejo que hace ya dos años, había tomado su lugar en Equestria para proteger aquel mundo.

Sunset: me alegra verte.

Sun: igual a mí hermanita!

Rompen el abrazo y Sun mira a todas las demás.

Sun: hey chicas! Qué me cuentan?

Twilight: Sun! Creí que estarías de viaje.

Sun: Claro que lo estaba. Pero creíste que no vendría a recibir a mi hermanita?!

Pasa su pata alrededor de los… hombros… de su, "hermanita".

Sun: Please Princess! Hey Cadenzuela! Gusto en verte.

Sonríe de forma, quizá demasiado confiada, a la regente del castillo

Cadenece: Hola Sun.

Sun: Bueno suficientes saludos, escuche que hay almuerzo, vamos, tengo hambre.

Separándose de Sunset se eleva y flota boca arriba por el pasillo, ganando una que otra risa de las ponys.

 _ **~Dream**_

Llegan al comedor, en segundos los ponys sirvientes del castillo preparan la gran mesa del lugar, todo pony se sienta, estando Cadence en la cabecera, y teniendo a su esposo a su lado derecho, y a su cuñada a la izquierda.

Las amigas de la Princesa morada se sientan junto a esta, al igual que Spike, y Sunset se sienta junto a Shining Armor, siendo seguida de la Twilight recién llegada, Sun, y Starlight. Spike cachorro queda sentado en sus patas, y con sus bracitos doblados mira a su ama.

Solo un minuto pasa y pronto hay sirvientes y cocineros alrededor de toda la mesa dejando todo tipo de alimentos. Vegetales, flores y también pasteles dulces.

Todas las ponys amigas de Twilight se animan ante los platillos.

Sunset se sorprende al ver su plato, ganando una mirada casi nostálgica ante la comida equestre. La Twi unicornio por otra parte, estaba extrañada al ver flores y hierbas entremezcladas con la comida.

El almuerzo empezó y cada pony disfruta su comida.

Sunset tras el primer bocado deja salir una expresión de júbilo, y su mirada nostálgica se incrementa, más pronto se cambia cuando ve a su amiga de lentes, intentando tomar el tenedor con su casco…

Toca el cubierto con su casco, como intentando que quede adherido, luego lo arrastra por la mesa, pero solo consigue tirarlo al suelo, alza la mirada avergonzada.

Sunset no puede evitar una risa, luego le toca el hombro y le muestra que puede comer solo inclinando la cabeza y tomando bocados del plato, como la mayoría de los presentes. Salvo Sun que en lugar de bajar la cabeza lo que hace es levantar el plato y llevárselo hasta la boca.

Las dos se ríen ante la imagen de la otra pony melena de fuego. Finalmente Twilight come como las demás ponys y el almuerzo sigue.

El pequeño cachorro ahora dragón permanece en su posición en espera de algún regalo.

Twily al verlo voltea hacia la mesa, pero solo hay vegetales… y hierbas… voltea a su amiga de melena de fuego y ambas se percatan del cachorro. Este animado mueve su cola ansioso por recibir algo.

El joven dragón en la mesa parece darse cuenta de su problema, toma su plato de gemas y se levanta, rodeando la mesa se acerca a su doble el cual al verlo se anima.

El dragón toma una de sus gemas y se la extiende al cachorro, este la olfatea y se muestra confundido, por lo que el dragón da una mordida a la piedra y vuelve a extendérsela, tras olfatearla de nuevo, decide probarla, la mastica y al tragarla salta de alegría y se agazafa pidiendo mas, Spike ríe al ver la reacción de su yo cachorro y sentándose en el suelo junto a el empiezan a comer.

La Twilight unicornio estaba fascinada por la escena, más regresa su atención a la mesa cuando Sunset le toca el casco.

Con todo eso el almuerzo prosigue con buen ánimo.

 _ **~Dream**_

Acabado el almuerzo ambas princesas presenten llevan a Sunset hasta el balcón del castillo, desde donde puede verse toda la extencion de ese cristalino reino.

Sunset: Wow! Así que, esto es el imperio? Es tan… quiero decir, se que el nombre es bastante descriptivo, pero aún así… wow!

Cadence: Si te entiendo. Cuando Celestia me pidió venir a este lugar, tambien me sorprendí bastante.

Sunset: Este es tu reino, verdad Cadence?

Cadence: Bueno, algo así pero-

Twilight: Cadence tiene sangre de una antigua reina del imperio, por eso Celestia le designó el trabajo de gobernar aquí.

Ambas observan un tanto sorprendidas a la princesa morada.

Twilight: Investigué un poco del pasado del imperio, y pregunté a Celestia sobre el tema. Ella me contó todo.

Responde algo apenada la pregunta que no se hizo, pero que estaba ahí.

Sunset: … wow. Eso es impresionante Cadence. Puedo ver porque Celestia te confió este lugar. Todo es tan, bello y pacífico. Haces un excelente trabajo.

Cadence no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada un tanto apenada.

Cadence: No es, gran cosa la verdad. El imperio es muy tranquilo por su propia cuenta, asi que... Como gobernante no es que tenga muchas exigencias. Más que nada, es arreglar algunas fallas del reino o, como mucho administrar y planear eventos sociales. Tradiciones que el imperio lleva desde sus inicios.

Twilight: No te quites méritos Cadence. Siempre has sabido llevar la felicidad y el amor a todos los ponys, por eso eres la indicada para custodiar el corazón de cristal.

Sunset: El corazón de cristal?

Pregunta un tanto intrigada por ese nombre.

 _ **~Dream**_

Ahora las tres alicornios bajan hasta estar debajo del castillo, sitio en donde yace el símbolo del imperio, el corazón de cristal en todo su esplendor.

Sunset: Wow, ese es el corazón de cristal? Nunca había oído de él.

Antes de que empezaran a hablar se oye la voz de la otra pony morada del lugar.

Twily: Sunset? Oh! Ahí estás.

Bajando por las escaleras del castillo se acerca a las tres.

Sunset: qué pasa Sparky?

Twily: las demás las estaban buscando a ti y a la princesa, dice que-… oh, wow, qué es eso?

Mira y señala hacia el corazón.

Sunset: lo llaman "Corazón de Cristal".

Twily: corazón de cristal?

La princesa Twilight se acerca un poco y empieza a explicar.

Twilight: el corazón de cristal es como el símbolo del imperio. Tiene el poder de enviar la paz y el amor a toda Equestria, lo que nos permite habitar en armonía con la magia.

Cadence: el corazón se alimenta de los buenos deseos y la alegría de los ponys del imperio, y su magia, se esparce por todos los ponys de Equestria.

Twily: owww, que bonito, me recuerda a los cuentos que mi mamá solía leerme cuando niña.

Sunset: mh, la magia de Equestria depende del corazón, y el corazón, depende de los ponys de aquí.

Twilight: y los ponys dependen de Cadence, es ella quien mantiene la alegría y el amor en todo el imperio.

Cadence: yo, no lo diría así.

La princesa rosa solo se apena por la forma en que todas hablan de ella.

La conversación se pausa pues el resto del grupo se aparece.

Rainbow: Oye Twilight, Sunset!

Las cuatro ponys voltean para ver a la Pegaso cian volar por sobre el nivel del suelo por delante de las demás.

Rainbow: Ahí están! Vamos a ver los duelos de caballeros! Vamos es súper impresionante!

Sin si quiera esperar respuesta da la vuelta y vuela a modo calmo pero rápido hacia otro sitio del imperio.

Sunset solo puede reír.

Sunset: No cabe duda que Rainbow, siempre será Rainbow.

Empieza a caminar para alcanzar el grupo. Las dos princesas también sonríen antes de seguir a todas. La pony con lentes se mira a si misma un momento, luego ve alrededor notando a los ponys del lugar.

Parece algo nerviosa, de forma lenta, casi tímida, camina y se una a todas.

 _ **~Dream**_

El día pasa con normalidad, las ponys ven un enfrentamiento entre ponys caballeros en la arena de duelos, espectáculo al que asisten varios ponys del lugar.

Más tarde dan algunas vueltas por el imperio, observando la arquitectura y visitando alguno que otro lugar de interés.

Es miintras caminan por las calles que Sunset se fija la forma en que su amiga de la otra dimensión se mueve, con su cola oculta entre sus patas traseras y la cabeza gacha, mirando a todas partes

Sunset: Twily, estás bien?

Twilight: claro, por qué?

Sunset: eh? A no, yo, me refería a la otra Twi.

Twilight: oh claro, mi error.

Sunset: Twily, Sparky!

Twily: eh? Es a mí?

Sunset: claro, qué te pasa? Estás... por qué ocultas tu cola así?

Twily se mira a sí misma y ve la posición de su cola. Regresa la vista y se sonroja.

Twily: yo es que…

Sunset se le acerca y toca su hombro como dándole ánimos. Las demás ponys se muestran curiosas pero mantienen el espacio entre ellas.

Twily: … yo… no me acostumbro…

Sunset: qué? Andar en cuatro patas? No es tan difícil.

Twily: no no, a… a… a no llevar ropa…

Dice eso en susurro, solo Sunset puede oírla.

Sunset: … oh ja ja ja, es eso.

Twily: no te rías Sunset!

Le reclama con mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

Sunset: ja ja no te enfades Sparky. Está bien, entiendo que pueda ser un cambio, radical. Pero no debes preocuparte por eso.

Sun había decidido acercarse y le habla.

Sun: hey qué pasa? Hay problemas? Puedo ayudar, recuerden que yo también pasé por esta cosa de volverse pony.

Sunset: no es nada, Twi solo debe acostumbrarse.

Sun: acostumbrarse es fácil, si es cierto que comer flores se sintió raro al principio, pero una vez le agarras el buen sabor son deliciosas.

Twily: no son las flores… me preocupa esto de… andar sin ropa…

Sun: … ppppffff! Ja ja ese es el problema?! Por favor!

Twily: a ti… no te molesta?

Sun: por qué habría de molestarme? No tengo razón para no mostrar mi belleza natural.

Por alguna razón se eleva por sobre el grupo y se pone de espaldas, deja un casco tras su cabeza y sonríe pasando el otro casco por su cuerpo de forma, provocadora.

Sun: adelante sementales, deleiten sus ojos con esta vista.

El, "show", gana miradas de varios ponys del lugar, cada uno con diversas reacciones.

Sun solo sonríe ante el efecto que provoca sobre todos, más su sonrisa se borra cuando siente un fuerte jalón en su oreja que la deja en el suelo.

Su "hermana" suelta el agarre mágico en su oreja y la mira molesta.

Sunset: Sun! Me estás avergonzando!

Sun simplemente sonríe con gracia y acomoda su cabeza en sus cascos mirando a su doble.

Sun: oh vamos hermanita, sabes perfectamente los sexys que somos. No tiene nada malo ser admiradas.

Sunset: eso no te da…! Sun eres…! uff…!

La vergüenza de Sunset le hace teñir sus mejillas, todas las presentes ven la escena con diferentes emociones, Rainbow solo se carcajea, Rarity parece reprobar el comportamiento de Sun, Applejack queda indiferente, mientras Fluttershy, tímida como es, se apena, y trata de ocultarse, Pinkie por su lado, solo es ella, y Starlight, no parece segura de que pensar.

Por su parte Cadence ríe, divertida por la vista de ambas Sunsets, su cuñada también da una tenue risa, y la doble de esta, se preocupa un poco.

No mucho después, su vuelta termina, y todas regresan al castillo.

 _ **~Dream~**_

El sol de Celestia se mantiene alto en el cielo, más pronto, se lo puede ver descender hacia el horizonte, en cuestión de minutos, el astro dorado cruza lo que le queda del camino hasta perderse de la vista de todos. Al mismo tiempo, su hermana de plata, la luna, se alza con la misma velocidad, trayendo consigo a sus hijas estrellas, cambiando el cielo por completo.

Todo el espectáculo queda reflejado en los lentes, y sorprendidos ojos de la chica unicornio.

Twily: … … no… puedo… creer-… lo…

Desde un balcón del castillo admira aún el espectáculo que acaba de presenciar, su amiga nativa dimensional se le acerca sonriente.

Sunset: es lo que te decía. La Princesa Celestia controla el sol, y la Princesa Luna, pues la luna je je. Ambas hacen que estos se muevan, para crear el día y la noche.

Twily: Santo Dios no existente… s-s-sé que ya me habías dicho esto pero… oh mi… es tan… jamás creí que vería un atardecer que durara solo segundos…

Sunset: bueno si eso no te basta, aquí me tienes a mí.

Habla en tono de juego mientras rodea los hombros pony de su amiga con su pata, haciéndola reír.

Se oyen los pasos de alguien, y al girarse ven a la princesa Twilight acercarse.

Twilight: hey Sunset, Twilight. Todo está bien?

Sunset: si, Sparky solo quería ver la cosa de las princesas moviendo el sol y la luna.

Twilight: … "Sparky"?

Levanta una ceja en confusión, la pony de lentes se avergüenza por la pregunta.

Sunset: Ja ja! Si, así me gusta decirle porque es una gatita adorable.

Abrazando a su amiga con una pata frota su mejilla contra la de ella.

Twily: deja de decirme gatita!

Le reclama molesta pero roja de vergüenza.

Twilight: um, gatita…? Yo, creo que no entiendo bien…

Twily: ves! Por cosas como esa siempre confundes a la gente!

Se aparta del abrazo y da un leve empujón a la melena de fuego, esta solo ríe.

Sunset: vamos no te enfades. Um, es más, es buena idea! Para evitarme problemas, te llamaré Sparky a partir de ahora, y a la princesa, la llamaré Twilight.

"Sparky", no parecía muy feliz de tal decisión, la princesa por su parte, se veía aún confundida, pero prefirió cambiar el tema.

Twilight: de acuerdo, um… solo quería venir a decirles, la cena estará lista pronto, luego quizás sea mejor ir a la cama, mañana nos espera un largo viaje.

Sunset: viaje? A donde vamos?

Twilight: pues, creí que sería bueno, ir a Canterlot.

Sunset: … ou… ouh…

Se hace silencio, ambas Twilights ven a la pony ambar con cierta preocupación.

Sunset camina un poco y mira hacia la lejanía desde el balcón.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, la Twi unicornio parece querer hablar, pero la de alas lo hace primero.

Twilight: Sunset, puedo entender, que sea difícil para ti pero, si me permites decir-

Sunset: lo se, lo se… se que me dirás y… si, se es cierto. En realidad, esa es la mayor razón por la que vine a Equestria así que…

Toma una bocanada de aire nocturno y la suelta en un suspiro, voltea con una sonrisa cansada, pero sincera.

Sunset: es verdad, hoy ha sido divertido, pero, hay poco tiempo y, mejor hacer lo que debo.

Ante el comentario sobre el tiempo, ambas parecieron preocuparse.

Sunset: … supongo, que mañana se verá entonces.

Ninguna dice más, y en su lugar las tres regresan al interior, en espera de la cena y la subsecuente noche de sueño, para esperar el nuevo día…

 _ **~Dream~**_

… … …

Silencio… y penumbra… es lo que se distingue en el castillo de cristal durante la noche. Tales elementos son solo rotos por los tenues y cuidadosos pasos de los guardias nocturnos, y los destellos de sus cascos, provenientes de la gema en estos que les sirven para alumbrar su camino.

La vigilia se extiende a lo largo de todo el castillo… salvo por… una habitación…

… … …

La ausencia total de luz… hace imposible reconocer la superficie reflejante del espejo, y el como esta se distorsiona…

Las sombras hacen prácticamente invisible aquella silueta… pero permite ver, esos tenues parpadeos de luz rojiza… provenientes de… algo…

?: … … … ya me siento, cómo en casa…


	6. Primera Noche

**NOTA IMPORTANTISIMÍSIMA: **

**Hola y/o Hello a todos y todas! n_n/**

 **Aquí su escritor favorito (a si esa ni yo me la creo XP) con un aviso importante (en realidad dos)**

 **Lo que estoy por decir no tendrá ningún p*t* sentido ya que vengo escribiendo estos fics de Equestria Girls (y por consecuente MLP) desde hace (revisando fecha de publicación de mi primer fic) tres años. Pero bueno, la verdad es que, yo dejé de ver la serie de MLP luego que acabara la cuarta temporada, mis razones tengo pero dudo que les importe leerlas así que me las salto.**

 **Por ende, quiero aclarar que este fic solo toma en cuenta acontecimientos ocurridos en la serie hasta la T4. Aunque, si vi los 2 primeros caps de la T5, donde aparece Starlight Glimmer, y soy consciente del viaje temporal/dimensional que hubo al final, aunque no vi esos caps, pero bueno, podrían considerar que aquello si pasó, porque incluiré a Starlight como personaje, ya que pienso que tiene potencial. Pero como no la conozco del todo, quizás sientan que su personalidad no cuadra a la de la serie, es un aviso.**

 **De igual forma aunque no he visto la serie, si sé de algunas cosas que ocurren y personajes nuevos de temporadas más recientes (cómo ser las Cutie Marks de las Crussaders, o ese unicornio Sunburst o los padres de AJ) Algunos aspectos o personajes podrían ser incluidos si creo que pueden servirme (o si tengo mucha flojera de inventar algo nuevo para lo mismo) Pero en su mayoría todo este fic está estructurado en una representación propia de Equestria y lo referente a los ponys, así como su pasado y bueno, esas cosas, que me quedó luego de las primeras 4 temporadas.**

 **Para que quede más claro, no he visto la serie en ya varios años y prácticamente todo lo que haya ocurrido luego de Tirek, aquí no ha ocurrido, u ocurrió, pero de otra forma**

 **nota adicional a esto: no tengo planes para Discord en este fic, siendo sincero, desde que se hizo "bueno" perdió todo el chiste que tenía como personaje para mí, así que hasta nuevo aviso, pueden considerar que sigue trabajando a tiempo completo, como adorno en el jardín de Celestia.**

 **Bueno ya, los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

La noche se cierne sobre el imperio, ya los ponys regresan a sus hogares de cristal para descansar.

En el gran castillo, ya la princesa, su esposo y los ponys del mismo, se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

Nuestra pony de melena de fuego, recostada suavemente en la cama, prestada junto a la habitación, por la princesa, observa a través de la ventana el cielo nocturno.

Solo un par de lámparas de cristal colgadas junto a la cama sirven de iluminación, pero dejan ver su semblante, calmo, y sus ojos, pasivos, pareciera estar sumida en su mente.

Su calma se rompe con un golpe a la puerta, no demora mucho en levantarse y caminar hasta esta.

Al abrirla se sorprende un poco por la pony al otro lado.

Sunset: Starlight?

Starlight Glimmer, queda de pie frente a ella, solo las estrellas sirven de luz para dejar ver su expresión, algo anciosa, y también nerviosa.

Starlight: um, ho-hola, Sunset Shimmer. Um… buenas noches, um, hoy estuvimos, pasando el día, pero bueno, estuvimos todo el grupo y enrealidad creo que no pudimos hablar mucho tú y yo y bueno, Twilight me ha dicho, que debo intentar hacer más amigos y bueno pensé que podríamos hablar un poco, em, si quieres claro.

Todo lo dice con una voz bastante agitada, eso y su sonrisa denotan su nerviosismo.

Starlight: aunque, si estás cansada y quieres dormir, yo lo entiendo digo fue un día largo y debe ser agotador eso de pasar por dimensiones. Así que si tú...

Algo en su actitud tan temerosa hace a Sunset reír suavemente.

Sunset: Starlight, respira.

Le detiene y le sonríe amablemente.

Sunset: ven, pasa.

Abre un poco más la puerta, dejando espacio para que la pony entre.

Starlight: um, um… e-… está bien… um, si…

La unicornio ingresa, y la alicornio cierra la puerta.

 _ **~Dream~**_

Ambas se asientan en la cama, la pony rosada aún se ve tensa, y algo nerviosa.

Starlight: um, bueno… um, Twilight me dijo que vienes de otra dimensión, … cómo es eso?

Sunset da una risa, y una mirada algo melancólica, pero habla con una sonrisa.

Sunset: Twilight no te dijo sobre mi pasado?

Starlight: Bueno… me dijo que… eras estudiante de Celestia… pero… que perdiste, el camino… o algo asi… um tampoco quise preguntar mucho porque… es algo privado… y…

Sunset: Ja ja, bueno no me molesta contarte. Si, alguna vez fui estudiante de la princesa, pero llegué a un punto, en que fui demasiado ambiciosa, demasiado egoísta. Quería obtener el poder y, no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

Starlight escucha atenta, sus orejas bajan levemente y mira al suelo, como si esas palabras la afectaran de alguna forma.

Sunset: Decepcioné a la princesa, y… perdí mi derecho a seguir mis estudios con ella. Eso hizo que me enfadara, y, quise demostrarle a la princesa que se equivocaba, que yo era digna de ser igual a ella. Incluso, superior a ella.

Ahora Starlight se muestra asombrada.

Sunset: Huí de Equestria, hacia un mundo que incluso ella teme, solo para demostrar mi superioridad. Estuve ahí un largo tiempo, siendo una tirana, que solo oprimía a los demás.

Nuevamente Starlight se deprime, se ve en sus ojos y sus orejas caídas que la historia le provoca cierto dolor.

Sunset: Fue entonces que Twilight me ayudó, después de que robara su corona, y usara su poder para mis propios fines egoístas, ella me mostro la verdadera magia, la que obtienes uniéndote a otros, como iguales, y no como… una gobernante.

Starlight no dice una palabra, aquel relato, aunque corto, parece hacerle pensar.

Sunset: Para responder a tu pregunta, ese mundo es bastante diferente, carece completa-… um, creo que, casi, completamente de magia. Los seres que allí viven dependen de la tecnología, han logrado usar su inteligencia para lograr hacer máquinas, que poco tienen que envidiar a los avances mágicos de Equestria.

Starlight: Wow, suena, a una raza realmente inteligente.

Sunset: Si lo son, en su mayoría aunque, hay veces en que son muy… "cómodos"… y, no buscan tanto el progreso. Más bien sienten que su mundo y sus vidas están bien como están.

Starlight: Parece una raza fascinante. Pero oye, dijiste que carece casi completamente de magia, entonces… hay magia en ese mundo?

Sunset: Bueno… es difícil de saberlo… he visto muchas cosas allí pero… nunca descubrí si era magia proveniente de este mundo o, algún tipo de magia que ya existía desde antes. Por ejemplo, hubo una vez, en que fuimos a un campamento…

 _ **~Dream~**_

Twilight: … despeja tu mente, no pienses en nada.

La princesa le habla a su doble mientras esta, con sus ojos cerrados, toma una respiración, parece calmada.

Twilight: deja, que la magia fluya por tu cuerpo.

Sin romper ese semblante calmo, la Twi de lentes queda inmóvil, y sin hablar.

Twilight: siéntela fluir en tu ser como… como agua, suave agua moviéndose.

A la mente de la unicornio morada, ve su propio cuerpo siendo atravesarde agua cristalina.

Twilight: siéntela fluir, y guíala con tu mente, llévala hasta tu cabeza y a tu frente.

Con ese mandato, y tras unos pocos segundos, el cuerno de la nueva unicronio empieza a desprender un destello casi rosado.

Ella parece notar o sentir eso, pues abre sus ojos y los eleva, notando el brillo.

Twilight: calma, no pierdas la concentración. Ahora, céntrate en el libro frente a ti.

Sus ojos bajan suavemente, hasta el libro asentado en el suelo frente a ella. Lo observa fijamente, centra más la mirada, y pronto el libro se ve imbuido por un destello igual al de su cuerno.

Twilight: eso es! Ahora, visualiza el movimiento en tu mente, y deja que la magia haga el resto.

Se concentra, incluso saca levemente la lengua desde un lado de su boca por un reflejo.

El libro pronto se eleva unos centímetros, se eleva más, hasta ponerse justo frente a su rostro.

La princesa observa con atención, en espera del resultado…

Relaja un poco su mirada, se ve una pequeña gota de sudor bajar por su cien, pero pronto, el libro se abre, y un par de páginas se mueven.

Twilight: lo lograste! Lo hiciste!

La princesa casi parece querer saltar de la alegría, su doble aunque no salta, si sonríe ampliamente a la vez que sigue jugando con las hojas del libro.

Twily: … gracias por tu ayuda princesa.

Le sonríe amablemente, la nombrada devuelve la sonrisa.

Twilight: no necesitas agradecer. … "Sparky".

Tras ese apodo la princesa deja salir una risas, y usa su casco en un inútil intento de ocultarlas. La unicornio por su lado gira los ojos y lanza un gruñido molesto.

Twilight: je je lo siento, es que, suena lindo.

Twily: ugh, detesto que Sunset me llame así.

Twilight: … de verdad?

Twily: … bueno… no, no del todo, solo… me molesta que lo haga cuando alguien nos oye.

La princesa queda en silencio por un momento, parece pensativa.

Twilight: … mh… Twilight.

Era un poco extraño decir su propio nombre, pero lo ignora pues los ojos de la nombrada se unen a los de ella.

Twilight: Puedo hacerte una pregunta, un poco personal?

Twily: Um, claro, supongo.

Twilight: Tú y Sunset, son… bueno, son… buenas amigas…

Twily: Eh? Um, si claro. Sunset es mi mejor amiga.

Twilight: Quiero decir, amigas como…

La princesa parece tener problemas para terminar la frase, incluso toca las puntas de sus cascos delanteros entre si, como…

De pronto la ex humana parece entender lo que trata de decir, y se sonroja.

Twily: Espera, qué?! No! Nosotras…! Ugh! Por qué la gente siempre piensa eso?!

Exclama frustrada cruzándose de cascos y desviando la mirada.

Twilight: … entonces… ustedes…

Twily: No! Por el no existente creador de todo! Sunset y yo solo somos amigas.

Twilight: Oh! Ya veo.

Twily: Por que todos siempre creen eso?

Twilight: Di-Disculpa, es solo… bueno, no pude evitar notar, la forma en que ustedes actúan una con la otra.

Se gana una mirada ligeramente frustrada de su doble.

Twily: qué tiene que dos amigas sean afectuosas entre sí?

Twilight: nada! Quiero decir, mis amigas y yo también somos íntimas pero… ustedes…

Twily: nosotras QUÉ?!

Twilight: um, nada nada. No es nada.

La científica aún parecía frustrada, con patas cruzadas se negaba a mirar a su doble local.

La princesa se apresuró a cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Twilight: um si… Pero sabes, me sorprendiste, digo, la magia de movilidad no es algo difícil, pero puede llevarle tiempo a los ponys que nunca la han usado. Pero tú la dominaste en seguida.

El cambio de tema logra quitar el enojo de la científica, y en su lugar, se pone algo penosa.

Twily: bueno, debo confesar… en realidad, ya tenía una pequeña experiencia con estas cosas…

Twilight: eh? Cómo?

Twily: fue durante… el campamento Everfree.

Twilight: oh! el campamento! Si recuerdo que Sunset me contó sobre eso.

Twily: allí obtuve una clase de… aumento… mágico…? Y bueno, me permitió usar este tipo de, "telekinesis", pero nunca quise usarla mucho porque… básicamente, me daba un poco de miedo.

Twilight: miedo, si puedo entenderlo. Sunset me ha contado sobre lo que te ocurrió.

La Twilight de lentes mira al suelo con una sonrisa casi dolida…

Twily: si… bueno, no era muy difícil de usar, solo centrar mi mente en algo pero… cuando llegué aquí… pues había perdido mis manos, … y mi ropa… así que no estaba segura de cómo hacer nada.

La princesa ríe suavemente.

Twilight: bueno, entiendo eso. Y me alegra que no le hayas dado la espalda a la magia. Quiero decir, eres una unicornio ahora y… la magia es, como nuestra esencia. Es parte de lo que somos.

Twily: dices,"somos", pero, tú eres, más que una unicornio, no?

Twilight: am si…

Sonríe con pena a la vez que agita sus alas para sí misma.

Twilight: se que gané estas alas luego de resolver un hechizo, pero, bueno… en realidad siempre me he sentido como una unicornio. Volar está bien y todo pero, siento más apego a mi magia que a estas alas.

Twily: creo que puedo entender eso.

Twilight: si, um, bueno, quieres ir a dormir? O quieres practicar un poco más de magia? Oh! Quizás pueda enseñarte un par de hechizos simples. Si quieres claro.

Twily: je je, quizás en otra ocasión, aún no… no me siento muy segura con esto de la magia.

La Twilight local pone un casco en el hombro de su gemela a modo de apoyarla. Se sonríen.

Twilight: "Sparky" ja ja!

Twily: es todo, estás muerta princesa!

Salta sobre ella y haciendo ambas uso de su magia empiezan un feroz brutal y sangriento combate … con almohadas. Con plumas y risas volando por todo el cuarto.

 _ **~Dream~**_

Sunset: y luego el internet, es como… una biblioteca gigante, básicamente tienes toda la información del mundo, del mundo entero. Te interconectas con todas, todas las demás computadoras que existen, y puedes buscar lo que quieras.

Starlight: eso es posible?!

Sunset: mientras no sean archivos protegidos por el gobierno.

Starlight: eso es… es que… n-no… rayos! … no puedo ni siquiera imaginar algo así…! cómo se supone que funciona?

Sunset: honestamente no estoy del todo segura. Pero es una herramienta demasiado útil. En realidad, la sociedad actual de ese mundo, depende casi en su totalidad de ella. … es un poco lamentable que la mayoría solo la use para buscar formas de hacer trampa en un videojuego. … y porno…

Starlight no pude retener la risa que la invadió.

Starlight: wow, ese mundo… suena fascinante. Me gustaría poder verlo algún día.

Sunset: bueno, el portal se abre cada par de años, y queda abierto por tres días. Quizás la próxima vez puedas ir, seguro a Twilight no le importaría acompañarte.

Starlight: um… quizás, no estoy segura…

Hay silencio entre ambas, Starlight sonríe, pero aún se ve nerviosa, Sunset por su parte, está tranquila.

Starlight: … oye… Sunset Shimmer…

Sunset: puedes decirme solo Sunset.

Starlight: um, Sunset…

La sonrisa de Starlight se borra, y parece ponerse más nerviosa. Sunset la ve, pero un bostezo repentino corta levemente lo que quiere decir.

Sunset: huaaa-qué pasa Starlight?

Starlight: oh no! Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, no te estoy dejando descansar.

Sunset: hey, hey, no te alteres por algo como eso.

Starlight: estarás muy cansada por el día de hoy! Y mañana aún debemos ir a Canterlot! Y yo aquí quitándote horas de sueño! Lo lamento yo-!

Se corta su disculpa cuando Sunset pone un casco sobre el de ella y le sonríe.

Sunset: hey tranquila. Me pediste hablar y yo también quería, así que no estás haciendo nada malo.

Starlight: t-tú querías… ha-blar conmigo…?

Sunset: claro! Twi me dijo muchas cosas sobre ti, y la verdad, tenía ganas de conocerte..

Starlight: en-en… en serio…?! … um yo… la verdad… también… quería conocerte…

La pena la obligó a desviar la mirada y enrojecer sus mejillas.

Starlight: y bueno… que pudiéramos hablar y quizás… quizás… ser… amigas…

Sunset no evitó su gran sonrisa. De alguna forma, esa expresión le recordaba a Twilight, y la forma en que siempre se avergonzaba cuando quería expresarse.

Sunset: Starlight, me encantaría ser tu amiga.

Starlight: en- en serio?! Digo… en verdad…? Yo… um yo…

Sunset vuelve a reír, en verdad se sentía como estar de nuevo con la vieja Twily, la que llegó a ser muy tímida e insegura.

La unicornio rosa se sorprende un poco cuando la alicornio ambar le extiende un casco.

Sunset: amigas?

Stalight: a-… amigas… s-si! … amigas…

Aún con notorios nervios, se limpia un poco el casco antes de unirlo al de Sunset, para luego ambas sonreírse mutuamente.

 _ **~Dream~**_

La luna se alzaba en lo alto, ya todos los ponys del imperio y en el castillo estaban sumidos en sus sueños.

Solo unos cuantos guardias recorren los caminos del imperio, iluminando su paso con la magia de los cascos de su armadura.

Igual dentro del castillo los guardias reales vigilan los pasillos.

…

En un cruce entre dos pasillos, dos guardias se encuentran, uno de ellos mueve ligeramente la cabeza, y el otro responde de la misma manera, tras esos ambos siguen sus patrullas.

… hay un sonido extraño… uno de los guardias se detiene y observa alrededor, pero el pasillo esta vacío… por lo que sigue andando…

No se da cuenta de la figura moviéndose por el techo…

El sonido se otra vez, como un zumbido, o algo similar, el guardia se detiene y observa los alrededores. Gira sobre si para ver a su espalda y da unos pasos hacia atrás…

Se oye de nuevo, su mirada seria, agresiva, parece dispuesto a atacar… pero se cambia a confusión, al ver… unas chispas de color rojo, caer al suelo… levanta la mirada, y solo ve una sombra caerle encima…

 _ **~Dream~**_

El guardia ahora inconsciente es llevado a un cuarto apartado, despojado de su armadura, y encerrado en un armario del lugar.

Aquella silueta se reviste con la armadura del guardia, vigila que el pasillo este vacío, y sale del cuarto, un destello de color rojo calienta la cerradura hasta derretirla, sellando así esa habitación.

…

Con la armadura, y la penumbra de la noche ocultando su identidad… se mueve por los pasillos…

Se mueve con precaución, cuidando no llamar la atención de otros guardias.

Sus pasos hacen un suave eco… y cada tanto se ve lo que parece un destello momentáneo, rojizo, provenir de su cabeza.

Avanza, se detiene, espera, se oculta, pasa desapercibido por cada guardia que pudiera estar cerca, y finalmente consigue llegar a la salida…

Avanza a paso firme, hasta que se ve fuera del castillo, una sonrisa casi siniestra se distingue, mientras ve justo al frente… El corazón…

El corazón de cristal resplandece tenuemente en la sombra nocturna…

Se le acerca, el suave brillo de la joya hace reflejo en sus ojos… ojos rojos como la sangre…

Levanta su pata… la acerca hasta el corazón…

Un destello de luz, un fuerte grito de dolor, al instante se aparta y observa su pata… ve su casco agrietarse… un tenue brillo blanco parece quebrarlo cual si fuera cristal…

Su atención pronto se desvía a las luces que empiezan a moverse desde las calles del imperio. Los guardias se acercan a causa de su grito. No pierde un segundo en correr, alejándose del lugar.

… para cuando los guardias llegan hasta el corazón, ya no hay nadie cerca, se separan y buscan en las cercanías, uno de los guardias, su pelaje de cristal como cada pony del imperio, reluce en color platinado, su melena y cola en color negro, él se queda junto al corazón vigilando riguroso.

 _ **~Dream~**_

…

La noche transcurre, y en el momento correspondiente da paso al día. El astro símbolo de Celestia se eleva tenuemente y su luz baña el imperio, haciendo relucir todo en él.

Dentro del castillo, en una habitación se ve a un par de, "gemelas", durmiendo calmadas en la cama.

El sol se hace camino y al llegar al rostro de una de ellas, la quita suavemente de su sueño. Despierta, se quita las cobijas, pero cuando pone sus patas traseras en el suelo, e intenta levantarse, acaba cayendo.

Se le escapa un pequeño grito y hay un golpe sordo cuando impacta. Ambas cosas despiertan a la otra pony, que con un semblante entre dormido y preocupado se acerca al extremo de la cama, donde puede ver a su "gemela" en el suelo.

Twilight: Twilight? Estás bien?

Twilight unicornio queda mareada por el golpe, sacude su cabeza, y aunque no lleva sus lentes distingue, apenas, la forma de su casco.

Twily: A si, cuadrúpedos.

Por algún instinto sacude un poco su cuerpo, y luego se levanta, esta vez en sus cuatro patas.

Twilight: Estás bien?

Twily: Si, solo olvide mi nueva anatomía.

Twilight: Je je, a todos nos pasa la primera vez.

A su mente llegan recuerdos de su primer viaje al mundo del espejo.

Twily: Um, princesa, ves mis lentes por algún lugar?

La princesa mira hacia la mesa de noche junto a la cama, usa su magia para levitar los lentes de su homóloga y se los pone.

Twily: Gracias princesa.

La pony con alas se levanta y toma un cepillo de la cómoda para arreglar un poco su melena.

Twilight: Debemos hacer algo con eso de, "princesa". No me gusta que mis amigas me llamen así.

Twily: Amiga…?

Twilight: Claro!

Le sonríe y terminado el arreglo a su melena pasa el cepillo a su gemela. Ella mira un momento la sonrisa de la princesa, luego responde la misma, y toma el cepillo, primero intentó con su mano, pero recuerda que no la tiene. Sonríe con cierta pena y luego centra su magia. Empieza a cepillar su cabello-melena.

Twily: Bueno. Entonces como debería llamarte? Decirte "Twilight " me suena, extraño je je.

La Twilight equestre piensa un momento.

Pinkie: YO SE COMO!

Ambas Twilights gritan de susto ante la exclamación y repentina aparición de su amiga rsada.

Twilight: Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie: Como esta Twilight estuvo con nosotras primero, la llamaremos "Twi-Twi"!

Anuncia sin reparo picando la nariz de la Twi princesa con su casco. Y antes de que esta pudiera responder nada, se gira y repite la acción con la Twi de lentes.

Pinkie: Y como tú eres la segunda Twilight que conocemos, te diremos, "Twi-Two"!

Ninguna Twilight supo que o como responder, y antes de poder hacerlo la pony rosa ya iba camino a la salida.

Pinkie: Listo! Asunto arreglado! Iré a avisarle a las demás! A por cierto! Cadence me dijo que ambas deben bajar a desayunar. Las esperamos!

… desconcierto es lo único que queda tras cerrarse la puerta despareciendo así la pony rosa.

… ambas ponys moradas miran hacia la puerta, luego giran sus ojos para verse entre si, hay silencio… y luego comparten una risa.

Twily: Supongo que sin importar el universo, Pinkie siempre será Pinkie.

Twilight: Tú lo has dicho. … "Twi-Two" ja ja ja!

Twily: Oh cállate Twi-Twi!

Sonríen con burla a la otra y siguen riendo.

 _ **~Dream~**_

la puerta del gran comedorse abre de pronto y todas las ponys sentadas a la mesa ven a una agitada Starlight ingresar.

Starlight: Aquí estamos! Disculpen la demora! Um, buenos días!

Recibe un saludo de parte de todas. Starlight dirige su mirada a la gobernante del lugar.

Starlight: Princesa Cadenza! Lamento el retraso. Dormimos más de la cuenta una doncella fue a despertarnos y nos quisimos apresurar pero-

Cadence: Starlight, respira.

Starlight: Si princesa!

Parece tomarlo como una orden. Y pronto toma profundas y rápidas bocanadas de aire que exhala con igual rapidez, lo que solo la hace agitarse más.

Cadence: Mas despacio.

Baja la intensidad de sus respiraciones.

Cadence: Un poco mas.

Toma bocanadas grandes pero de forma lenta.

Cadence: Ahora mas pequeñas.

Toma bocanadas más pequeñas lo que a su vez se le nota la relaja un poco.

Cadenca: Inhala.

Toma un poco de aire y lo detiene.

Cadenec: Exhala.

Suelta todo el aire, se nota su cuerpo menos tenso.

Cadence: Mejor?

Starlight: … yo, eso creo…

Cadence: Bien, ahora, que querías decir?

Starlight: So-Solo quería disculparme por ambas. Um, una doncella me dijo que la envió a buscarnos porque el desayuno estaba listo.

Cadence: Eso hice. Hubo algún problema.

Starlight: No no! Ningún problema! Solo… es que… nos quedamos dormidas. Pero fue mi culpa! Anoche estuve con Sunset y… nos quedamos hablando- más bien, yo la entretuve hablando hasta muy tarde… y, nos quedamos dormidas. Lo lamento. Por favor no culpe a Sunset! Es mi culpa!

Cadence: Starlight está bien. No hay nada de que culpar a ninguna pony. Um, pero Sunset donde está?

Para intentar responder Starlight mira a su lado, y al otro… pero no ve a Sunset.

Starlight: Está en… uh… yo-

No acaba su respuesta pues la pony motivo de la pregunta ingresa… flotando… y, durmiendo…

Se le oye roncar levemente mientras sus alas se agitan con suma suavidad, lo que la hace mantenerse en el aire.

Es objeto de todas las miradas, pero ninguna dice o hace nada y solo la ven pasar por la sala hasta chocar contra la pared opuesta, cosa que la hace caer sentada al suelo. Pero aún roncando…

Rainbow: Creen que, este muerta, o algo así?

Pinkie: Pero se mueve, a menos que- AAAAAAAAH ES UN ZOMBIE!

Twily: No es un zombi! Solo sigue algo dormida.

Se levanta y camina hacia la pony ambar.

Twily: Se pone así cuando no duerme lo suficiente.

Casi como si afirmara esa oración, Sunset deja salir un ronquido suave, pero audible.

Starlight: Lo siento es mi culpa! la mantuve despierta!

Se disculpa nuevamente nerviosa y presurosa.

Twily: Está bien. Solo necesita un poco de café.

Cadence: Je je se parece a Shinning. Puedes traer una tasa de café para mi invitada?

Pide con amabilidad a una criada que al instante hace una reverencia y va a cumplir el pedido.

Twily: Café con un poco de leche, y dos cucharadas de azúcar por favor.

La criada asiente ante la especificación y se retira. Todos los ojos van hacia la pony de lentes.

Twily: Así le gusta el café. Sunset, hey Sunset.

Sunset: Uuuh…

Twily: Ven vamos a la mesa.

Sunset: Jmmm…

Tomando el casco de su amiga, la lleva hasta la mesa y la sienta.

Twily: Muy bien Sunset. Solo espera que-

Corta su frase por la sorpresa cuando la cabeza de Sunset cae de golpe sobre la mesa, y se oye su roncar. Rueda los ojos y la ayuda a equilibrarse.

Twily: Te traerán tu café pronto, y estarás mejor.

Sun: Ja ja ja! Len-Twi pareces la novia de mi hermanita.

Sunset: eya nu ez mi novia… zzz…

Twily: somos buenas amigas, eso es todo.

Pinkie: es bueno ser amigas. Y más si son buenas! Las amigas buenas son algo bueno! Aunque las amigas malas tampoco es que sean algo tan malo, siguen siendo amigas. Pero en definitiva tener una amiga buena es más bueno.

Pronto la pony sirvienta regresa a la mesa cargando en su lomo una bandeja pequeña, llevando en esta una tasa de café humeante. Con cierta destreza toma la bandeja sobre su casco y la deja en la mesa justo frente a la pony adormecida.

El cálido aroma de la cafeína llega a la nariz de Sunset, agita un poco su ocico, y consigue abrir sus ojos lo suficiente para dislumbrar la forma de la tasa y su contenido. Con cautela toma la tasa entre sus cascos, la lleva hasta su boca, y toma el primer sorbo. Al instante su cuerpo se relaja y deja salir un suspiro apacible.

Sunset: ah, café. Dulce amargo néctar de vida.

Sigue bebiendo gustosa.

Rainbow: ja, oye, no eres lo que me esperaba.

Con las mejillas un poco infladas por el café baja la tasa y mira a la pony multi color. Traga.

Sunset: no? Y qué te esperabas?

Rainbow: no se. Algo como Twilight, pero sin tanta cháchara cerebrito.

Rarity: no le hagas caso querida. Rainbow tiene la mala costumbre de juzgar antes de conocer a los ponys.

Rainbow: no es cierto!

Sunset: ja ja calma. Su Rainbow es igual a la mía, así que estoy acostumbrada.

Twilight: bueno. Ujum. Sunset, estábamos discutiendo los planes para el día. Una vez hayamos terminado de desayunar iremos al a estación y tomaremos el tren hacia Canterlot.

Sunset: … que bien… si. … me muero por ir…

Toma un sorbo de su tasa disimuladamente.

Sunset: um, la princesa, sigue viviendo en Canterlot, verdad? No se mudo o algo así?

Twilight: la princesa Celestia? No. Sigue viviendo en su castillo en Canterlot. Por qué?

Sunset: nooooooo… por nada.

Toma un sorbo más grande de café y mira hacia un lado. Nerviosa.

Pinkie: y en la tarde iremos al salón de fiestas! Adivinen lo que vamos a hacer!

Mira en verdad emocionada a las dos ponys recién llegadas.

Sunset: um, una fiesta?

Pinkie: na-ah! Haremos la más grande increhíble super divertida y EMOCIONANTE FIESTA DE TODO LOS TIEMPOS!

Sin que ninguna pony supiera cuando lo hizo se aparece entre Sunset y Twily tomando a ambas por los hombros en un abrazo.

Pinkie: me aseguraré que sea la mejor y más fabulosa fiesta que hayan tenido en Equestria!

Twily: será la única fiesta que hayamos tenido en Equestria.

Pinkie: sostengo mi punto.

Rarity: oh y yo tengo una sorpresa muy especial para ustedes dos!

Sunset: adivinaré. Vestidos?

Rarity: oh! Pff kch ts! Claro que no.

Mira a un lado con un semblante neutral.

Rarity: SI! Usé las medidas de Sun como base para Sunset y las de Twilight para… Twilight. E hice unos vestidos fabulosos que se que les encantarán.

Twily: ow rarity. No debiste molestarte.

Rarity: por favor querida! Para una amiga no es molestia.

Ambas solo pueden sonreír en agradecimiento por el trabajo de la pony blanca.

Twilight: pasaremos el resto de la mañana en el castillo y luego del almuerzo podríamos dar un paseo para que ambas conozcan la ciudad. Oh bueno, en caso de Sunset, ver que hay de nuevo.

Twily: eso suena fascinante.

Sun: no te emociones tanto Len-Twi. Canterlot es la capital de los snobs. La verdad no hay tanto por ver. Solo museos aburridos y cosas.

Twily: museos?! Hay museos de ciencia?! Que clase de avances tecnológicos hay en su mundo?! Oh! Y un museo de historia?! Díganme que hay uno de historia! Quiero conocer todo sobre la historia de Equestria y sus fundadores! Oh! Oh! Y ciencia natural?! Sunset me ha contado de tantas criaturas extrañas e interesantes que existen en este mundo! Quiero saber!

Los ojos de la unicornio morada destellaban con entusiasmo, un tanto infantil.

Rainbow: genial. Tenemos a dos cerebritos hoy.

Twilight: claro Twilight. Podemos ver todo eso. Y puedo contarte sobre la historia de Equestria y los avances de la sociedad. Aunque si quieres saber de animales, mejor habla con Fluttershy.

Ante la mensión de su nombre, la linda pegaso se asustó un poco y se encogió en su silla, aunque mantuvo su mirada sobre la Twilight más nueva.

Twilight: lo sabe todo acerca de todas las criaturas silvestres. Actuales o pasadas.

Twily: je je es algo lógico. Um, Fluttershy. Si no te molesta, podrías luego mostrarme un poco de la fauna de Equestria?

La pregunta la hace de forma suave y con voz amable. A sabiendas de que si esta Fluttershy es como la que conoce, debe evitar asustarla.

Lo consigue.

Fluttershy: um, claro. Si tú quieres. Podríamos pasar por el jardín real. Ahí hay toda clase de criaturas adorables que estoy segura te encantarán.

Twily: no puedo esperar. Será un día fantástico!

Sunset sonríe ante la emoción que de pronto envuelve a su amiga de lentes.

De pronto el buen ánimo del lugar es cortado, al oírse por fuera del comedor lo que parece una discusión. Dos voces parecen acercarse, así como el tenue eco de varios pares de cascos. Para sorpresa de todas las puertas se abren y se ve a un pony de cristal revestido con armadura blanca, pelaje platinado y melena negra, detrás de él puede verse a Shining Armor, claramente disgustado intentando detenerlo.

Shinnig: general! Deténgase! No puede-!

Cadence: qué sucede?

La princesa del reino es quien hace la pregunta que todas tienen en la cabeza.

El pony de cristal recién llegado se acerca y dejando unos metros entre él y Cadence inclina levemente la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

Pony: Princesa Cadenza. Me disculpo de corazón por interrumpirla en su desauno tan abruptamente.

Shinning: General Silver Shield! No puede presentarse de esa forma ante la princesa! Lo que sea que tenga que discutir puede hacerlo conmigo.

El pony, respondiendo al título y nombre de "General Silver Shield", voltea para ver al compañero de vida y co-gobernante de la princesa.

Silver: con todo respeto, _príncipe_ , este es un asunto que prefiero tratar con la princesa.

A diferencia del título de Cadence, la forma en que pronuncia la palabra "príncipe" tiene cierta de carga de, desprecio.

Shinnig: General usted-

Cadence: Shinning! Por favor, cálmate.

Shinning: pero Cadence-

Cadence: está bien. No hagamos esta discusión más larga.

Levantándose camina hasta ponerse frente al general, su semblante tranquilo cambiado a uno más serio, más de la, "realeza".

Cadence: General Silver Shield. A qué se debe su presencia.

Las ponys en la mesa no pueden no sentirse intrigadas por la escena. Exceptuando Fluttershy que está más asustada que intrigada.

Pero más allá de ellas, es Sunset quien se sorprende ante el nombre de ese pony.

Sunset: Silver Shield…

Conocía ese nombre…

Si, aquel oficial de policía que conoció hace dos años. Que tras un desafortunado incidente en casa de Twilight, por poco la arresta. Recordar aquello le causa un escalofrío… mayor cuando los ojos del sargento se posan en ella por un segundo.

Silver Shield regresa su vista a su gobernante, y con otra inclinación de su cabeza vuelve a hablar.

Silver: Alteza. Primero, me disculpo de nuevo por mi intromisión, más por el momento de esta. Pero hay un asunto emergente que creo debe conocer.

Cadence: que asunto es ese general?

Silver: con todo respeto, preferiría hablar en otro sitio.

Por alguna razón, los ojos del general recorren suavemente la mesa donde las demás están sentadas. Deteniéndose por un segundo en la Alicornio de melena de fuego. Sunset siente su cuerpo helarse de nuevo ante la extraña mirada.

Cadence hace silencio por unos segundos, parece evaluar la actitud de corcel. Finalmente se gira suavemente hacia todas y su semblante real se cambia por su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Cadence: disculpen queridas ponys, volveré en un momento. Por favor sigan comiendo cuanto quieran, tenemos mucho.

Una vez dicho eso, pone de nuevo su semblante serio para ver a Silver shield.

Cadence: guíeme entonces, general.

Otra reverencia, y se gira para empezar a caminar, seguido por la princesa, y un claramente molesto Shining Armor.

Sin decir nada, los tres salen del comedor, las puertas de este se cierran haciendo imposible para cualquiera, ver o escuchar que pasó con ellos.

Sun: … me pasan la miel de maple?

Todas miran a la antes humana sorprendidas por su falta de preocupación.

Twily: Sunset, ese hombre-… pony, um corcel, Silver Shield, era-

Sunset: lo se Twi. Lo recuerdo bien. Y aún me da nervios hacerlo…

Los ojos de ambas quedan fijos en la puerta. Ambas, inseguras.

 _ **~Dream~**_

Ambos gobernantes del imperio se dejaron guiar por el general hasta una habitación vacía, no muy lejana del comedor, pero lo suficiente.

Cadence: bien general, qué era eso de lo que quería hablar?

El semblante de Cadence sigue serio, firme al de una gobernante.

El corcel de cristal se permite pensar unos segundos antes de girarse y hacer frente a su princesa.

Silver: princesa, creemos que alguien pudo intentar robar el corazón de cristal.

La sorpresa de Cadence casi la obliga a romper su semblante serio. Shinning también se muestra intrigado.

Silver: en la madrugada, varios soldados alertaron que el corazón desprendió un brillo intenso, y seguido de este hubo un grito de alguna criatura.

Shinning: qué tipo de criatura?

Pregunta dando un paso al frente, olvidando su molestia para mostrarse más serio y preocupado por el asunto.

Silver: eso aún es un misterio. Cuando llegamos al lugar y realizamos una búsqueda en los alrededores, no había nada.

Cadence: quizás el corazón solo brillo pero no es señal de que algo malo haya sucedido. El grito pudo haber sido un eco de viento invernal.

Silver: llegamos a pensar eso, pero casi una hora después, los internos descubrieron que el cerrojo de una habitación del ala oeste había sido, derretido.

Shinning: derretido? Qué significa eso?

Silver. Significa justo eso. Aún no sabemos si fue usado fuego, o algún tipo de hechizo, pero el metal y cristal del mismo habían sido fundidos bloqueando por completo el cuarto. Tuvimos que abrirlo por la fuerza y al entrar, encontramos a uno de mis soldados encerrado en el armario.

Mientras más escuchan mas desconcertados están ambos gobernantes.

Silver: fue llevado a la enfermería, no presentaba heridas graves, cuando se le interrogó sobre lo ocurrido, solo pudo decirnos que vio una extraña sombra caer sobre él desde el techo del pasillo. Cuando le preguntamos porque no traía su armadura él no pudo dar una respuesta.

Shinning: lo que intentó robar el corazón, luego se ocultó en el castillo?

Silver: según creo, la historia fue alrevés. Algo o alguien logró infiltrarse en el castillo, atacó a mi soldado, usurpó su armadura y con esta pudo pasar desapercibido. Consiguió llegar hasta el corazón, e intentó tomarlo o hacer algo con él.

Cadence mira hacia su esposo, quien le regresa la mirada, ambos parecen pensar y analizar lo que acaban de escuchar.

Sihinning: tiene alguna pista?

Silver: temo que no. Sea lo que sea, o quien sea, es lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no dejar un rastro fijo. Esperamos que el soldado se recupere un poco más, y con suerte pueda darnos más detalles de lo ocurrido.

Cadence: un ser que se infiltró al castillo, y luego salió, me parece difícil de creer…

Shinning: si pudo entrar, por qué no atacó a Cadence, o a mí?

Silver: su objetivo sin duda era el corazón de cristal.

Cadence: si es así necesitamos resguardarlo.

Silver: ya me he adelantado alteza, he preparado un grupo rotatorio para vigilia y protección del corazón.

Cadence: bien, buen trabajo general.

Shinning: aún me cuesta creerlo. Significa que algo entró desde fuera del reino, entró al castillo, y luego volvió a salir? Cómo?

Silver Shield hace silencio, pensando sus siguientes palabras. Al hablar gana la atención de ambos.

Silver: si me permite, princesa Cadence. Quiero su autorización para revisar el cuarto entregado a, Sunset Shimmer.

Esta vez la sorpresa si logra romper el gesto serio de Cadence.

Cadence: … a que se debe tal pedido general?

Silver: este suceso ocurrió en el mismo día en que Sunset Shimmer arribó al imperio. Es mucha coincidencia.

Shinning: está acusando a Sunset?

Silver: no quiero levantar culpas. Pero si el intruso utilizó la armadura de un guardia para ocultarse, entonces forzosamente debe ser un pony, o un ser similar. Además, para desaparecer si dejar rastro, sería factible un hechizo como la teletransportación. Además, Sunset Shimmer entró al castillo fácilmente como una invitada, ya estaba dentro al momento que todo esto ocurrió.

Cadence frunce el ceño ligeramente.

Cadence: con todo respeto general, sus dudas hacia Sunset son demasiado circunstanciales.

Silver: soy consciente de ello alteza. Por ello quiero despejar mis dudas.

Shinning: en lugar de acusar a Sunset debería buscar una pista real. Sunset es amiga de Twilight.

Silver: no dudo de su hermana, _príncipe_. Pero no puedo dar mi voto de confianza por una pony que no conozco, menos teniendo en cuenta el pasado que esta lleva.

Shinning: general usted-

Cadence: bien, siga adelante y revise su habitación.

Shinning: qué?! Pe-pero Cadence!

Cadence: se sin lugar a dudas que Sunset es inocente. Discutir el asunto es perder el tiempo. Puede revisar su habitacón, y se que no habrá nada que la involucre en este hecho.

Silver: entonces, con su autorización, enviaré a mis soldados.

Cadence: sin embargo general. Quiero que todo este asunto sea tratado en absoluto secreto. El corazón de cristal está bien, y el imperio no necesita preocuparse por algo que no ocurrió. Además, por dos años, mi cuñada y mi tía Celestia han esperado este día. No quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia esto afecte sus planes para hoy.

Silver: sus deseos serán cumplidos. Me aseguraré que esto no salga de palacio, ni llegué a más oídos de los necesarios.

No dice más, hace una reverencia ante Cadence y pasa por su lado para retirarse de la habitación.

Shinning lo ve irse, su gesto fruncido y molesto. Lo cambia a una normal para ver a su esposa.

Shinning: Cadence, que piensas de esto?

Cadence: … no lo se Shinning. Solo se, que Sunset es inocente, y no quiero que ella y Twilight se preocupen por este asunto. Ellas y las demás irán a Canterlot para ver a Celestia, así que quiero que la sospecha de ella caiga antes de eso. Mi tía Celestia ha esperado por mucho tiempo este día, no seré yo quien se lo arruine.

Shinning: jum, no eres tú quien quiere arruinarlo. Silver Shield siempre se comporta tan, prepotente. Piensa que siempre tiene la razón y toma decisiones apresuradas.

Cadence: solo hace su trabajo Shinning, igual que tú.

Shinning: no me compares con él. Nunca acusaría a ponys inocentes. Como sea, creo que también ayudaré con este asunto, veré si puedo encontrar pistas, empezando por ese cuarto. Estarás bien tú sola?

Cadence: claro Shin. Me quedaré con Twilight y las demás hasta que se vayan, luego podré ayudarte también.

Shinning: de acuerdo, si no llego a tiempo, dile adiós a Twily de mi parte.

Comparten una sonrisa y un beso antes que el corcel se retire.

La princesa de cristal queda sola con sus pensamientos…

Un ataque de un ser desconocido, dentro del palacio, un posible intento de robo al corazón de cristal, símbolo y protección de su reino, ocurridos en la noche que Sunset finalmente había regresado a Equestria, un día esperado por más de una pony…

Cadence: -pensando- de todos los días porque debía ocurrir algo como esto hoy…? No debo preocupar a las demás. Me encargaré de resolver esto y arreglarlo.

Sin otro pensamiento sale de la habitación, se gesto serio aún pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

 _ **~Dream~**_

Silver: revisen el cuarto donde Sunset Shimmer pasó la noche. Busquen a fondo, pero con cuidado, la princesa ha ordenado que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido.

Soldados: si señor!

Dos soldados de cristal dan la vuelta y se dirigen a acatar la órden dada.

Flash Sentry que estaba en el lugar se acerca y habla al general.

Flash: General Silver Shield. Tengo entendido que la señorita Starlight Glimmer pasó la noche en la misma habitación que Sunset Shimmer.

Silver: hmm, así fue? Entonces será buena idea revisar también el dormitorio asignado a Starlight Glimmer.

Flash: los dos? Realmente cree que alguna de ellas es responsable señor?

Silver: mi trabajo no es creer nada. Es estar seguro de las cosas.

Flash: honestamente dudo que Sunset Shimmer o Starlight Glimmer estén involucradas en esto.

Silver: tus dudas no son mi asunto. Me cercioraré de que nada ni nadie en este castillo esté conectado a estos sucesos.

Flash: pero ambas son amigas de la princesa Twilight, igual que el resto. No veo como ellas-

Silver: no es tu trabajo ver o dudar de nada. Es seguir órdenes. Y si no vas a hacerlo entonces ve y averíguame quien es responsable de todo esto. Si puedes hacerlo te ganarás un acenso, si no, entonces mantente callado. Entendiste soldado?

Flash: … si señor.

Silver: bien, ahora, ve y quédate cerca de esa princesita tuya. Las demás estarán con ellas así que será tu trabajo vigilarlas, informa de cualquier conducta sospechosa que puedas ver.

Subiendo su casco en un saludo militar, se despide y camina a cumplir el mandato.

Silver Shield queda en silencio, centrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Silver: -pensando- … Sunset Shimmer. Por qué esto ocurrió al momento de tu llegada. Es coincidencia, o hay algo más?

Se da la vuelta y se dispone a seguir su trabajo.

* * *

 **Buenas noticias! tengo una nota final con malas noticias!**

 **No podré actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría, mi vieja PC ya no es lo que era~ ya no es lo que era~ ya no (ok ya paro) además en febrero llegan las molestias del instituto y en fin un revoltijo de cosas que me han agarrado juntas.**

 **Usaré todo el tiempo que pueda en seguir este fic (y también los otros no me he olvidado de mis demás trabajos) y también trabajar en otros proyectos que tengo en mente. Si se que debería primero terminar estos pero cuando una idea se atora en mi cabezota no la puedo sacar ni con porno. (ba dum tsss)**

 **Así que no se preocupen que no he dejado de escribir, solo estaré bastante lento hasta poder acomodarme y arreglarme, espero disfruten esta historia, si es así dejen un comentario o si quieren enviar un mensaje los leeré gustoso.**

 **Los quiero, bye bye n_n/**


	7. Segundo Día - En la Mañana

**Aquiiiiiii! New Chapter YES!**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto, no me creo que me llevara todo un mes, ni hablar... odio los estudios, más cuando no me aprueban, bobo sistema, en fin no más quejas de mi parte, los dejo con el cap, intentaré no tardar tanto con el siguiente y también con las actualizaciones de mis otros fics.  
**

 **Los quiero!**

* * *

Twilight: el tren se retraso! Debería haber estado aquí hace 7 minutos!

Levita con su magia un reloj de péndulo para confirmar su oración. Antes de arrojarlo a la distancia, rompiendo un par de cosas de camino…

Rainbow: Relájate Twi. Es solo un pequeño retraso.

Intenta confortarle la pony multi color. El intento falla y en su lugar tiene el rostro de su amiga princesa pegado al suyo haciendo más énfasis en su creciente histeria.

Twilight: No lo entiendes Rainbow Dash! Si el tren no llega dentro de los siguientes 2 minutos y medio tendremos que cancelar el paseo por la avenida camino al castillo para tener la primera impresión de la ciudad. Pero si la cancelamos entonces habrá que extender el recorrido por Canterlot lo que significaría reducir el tiempo en otras partes! Hay que ver el jardín real y hacer las compras para la celebración de esta noche, por no mencionar dejar un espacio libre para descansar y la merienda! La merienda Rainbow Dash! Dulce Celestia! Por que tu día no tiene mas horas?!

Cuando la princesa morada se separó de la Pegaso y gritó su pregunta al cielo, esta aprovechó para apartarse y arrastrar a la pony fiestera delante, como para tener algo entre si misma y su amiga alicornio.

Ponkoe: Twi-Twi bobita! Si el dia tuviera más horas entonces la noche tendría menos! Y si la noche tuviera menos horas la princesa Luna se volvería a hacer malvada y querría volver a conquistar el mundo! Y no podría ir a la fiesta de esta tarde! Por eso el día no tiene más horas. Porque la princesa Celestia no quiere que su hermana se pierda la fiesta!

La respuesta deja un poco atontadas y divertidas a todas, exceptuando a la princesa primeriza que seguía preocupada mirando un reloj de la estación.

Sunset mira hacia la distancia y ve la imagen que todas querían ver.

Sunset: bueno, creo que no se la perderá, porque allá veo el tren.

Sin apartar la vista del horizonte desde donde ve la silueta del gran transporte acercarse lento pero constante siente a su amiga princesa abrazarla mientras que también mira en la misma dirección.

Twilight: si! Está aquí! No tendremos que cambiar el horario!

Sunset: eso hubiera sido terrible Twilight.

Twilight: lo se! Gracias gran faust! GRACIAS!

Mientras la princesa morada sonríe agradecida a alguna entidad desconocida, su gemela del espejo la mira con una ceja levantada.

Twily: cielos, la princesa es algo exagerada.

Sun que está flotando por el lugar escucha el comentario y ríe.

Sun: si, para nada como tú pequeña Twicornio.

Twily: "Twicornio"?

El tren llega al a estación, cortando la interrogante, y por mandato animado, y algo exigente de la princesa de la amistad, todas suben. Sunset es la última, y Cadence se le acerca sonriente.

Cadence: me gustó verte de nuevo Sunset.

Sunset: igual a mí Cadence. Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Hace una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento.

Cadence: je je no hace falta que hagas eso. Vuelve a visitarme si tienes la oportunidad.

Sunset: bueno, volveré aquí, al menos por Twily. Sobre mí, bueno, ya veremos.

Cadence sonríe amigablemente, Sunset da su propia sonrisa y sirve de despedida antes que ingrese al tren.

Solo un minuto después el transporte emprende nueva marcha y se va alejando de la estación, y pronto estará fuera del imperio. Mientras la princesa del amor regresa rumbo a su castillo.

 _ **~Dream~**_

El tren en marcha, cada pony en su lugar discutían sus propios asuntos.

Sunset está centrada en sus propios pensamientos. Con la cabeza apoyada en su casco obsrva por la ventana el panorama sin realmente mirar a nada.

En su cabeza solo ve recuerdos, recuerdos de su alegre infancia. Junto a Celestia. Recuerdos de sus estudios juntas, y luego…

Suspira, cierra los ojos intentando borrar esas imágenes.

Sun: el pasado aún duele, Little Sis?

Sunset: wah!

Grita espantada. Tan centrada en sus recuerdos que no notó el momento que su, "hermana" se sentó a su lado. Ve a Sun mirarla con una sonrisa casi cómplice mientras se sienta en una pose muy humana, teniendo su lomo contra el respaldo, sus patas traseras cruzadas y las delanteras tras la cabeza.

Sun: cuéntale a tu Big Sister tus problemas.

Sunset parece dudarlo por un momento. Hablar de este tema siempre le era difícil. Pero… Sun siempre parecía ser una buena opción para hablar.

Sun: bien, que preocupa tu cabecita?

Sunset: … solo lo normal. No todos los días vuelvo a ver a la pony que es casi una madre, a quien fallé y odié durante tanto tiempo…

Sun: hey! No te aflijas así. No eres la única a la que un alborotamiento de hormonas hace pelear con su madre. Recuerdo cuando le pedí a la mía un auto y me dijo que no, me enfadé tanto que escapé con nuestro mejor corcel y me inscribí en las carreras de caballos. Me dije que ganaría dinero para comprarme mi auto yo misma.

Tal historia hace a la pony original negar con la cabeza divertida.

Sun: al final me divertí mucho cabalgando, decidí que ya no quería el auto, pero quería al caballo. Ella volvió a decirme que no y para desquitarme, robé su vestido de fiesta y esa noche fui a bailar a la ciudad, al volver a casa, el castigo que me esperó si que dolió.

Sunset solo puede reírse de las palabras de su "gemela".

Sunset: lo estás inventando.

Sun: si no me crees ve a preguntarle a mamá.

La frase es dicha con una sonrisa casi burlona, que es inmediatamente borrada al segundo que nota lo que dijo…

Al girarse, ve que la sonrisa de su "hermanita" también se borró…

Se miran una a la otra, hasta que Sunset baja la cabeza y lleva sus ojos al suelo. No se ve triste, solo… pensativa…

Sun: … hey, todo bien Little Sis?

La pregunta era tonta, pero no estaba segura qué más decir.

Sunset: … si… dime, cómo es ella? Tu madre, quiero decir.

Sun: mmh, es una mujer bastante dulce. Siempre está llena de risas, y tiene un corazón bondadoso, aunque tiene un carácter que no se deja intimidar. Dispuesta a hacer lo correcto, ayudar, y siempre que hay problemas se queda con los amigos o familia. Además es muy directa, habla con la verdad, sin dar rodeos ni endulzar la situación.

Sunset: suena a una mujer sorprendente.

Sun: lo es, aunque, vivir como su hija no es fácil. Pero, al final siempre me apoya y, siempre me da lo que necesito, sea un caramelo, o un buen golpe je je je.

Sunset: ja ja, me pregunto, como habrá sido la mía.

Sun: hey, no te pongas así, me hace sentir mal porque pienso que es mi culpa.

Sunset: lo siento. Creo que simplemente… nunca me he preguntado mucho por mis padres.

Sun: te entiendo. Oye! La próxima vez que nos veamos, voy a presentarte a mamá. Después de todo, es como si fuera tuya también.

Sunset: Je, no creo que funcione así.

Sun: Claro que si! Eres yo yo soy tú, somos hermanas y ella nuestra madre. Claro! Como no pensé en eso antes? Mala Sun! Eres mala hermana mayor!

Sunset vuelve a reír. Estar con su auto titulada, "hermana", siempre la hacia feliz.

Sun: La próxima vez que vayamos ambas a nuestro mundo la conocerás. Te caerá bien.

Sunset: Bueno, gracias Sun.

No estaba convencida con la idea. Aunque no es que tuviese algo en contra de ella. Pero sabía que no serviría intentar debatir con su "hermana".

Sunset: Por cierto, como se llama?

Sun: Mamá? Oh su nombre es Meg-

Pinkie: YA LLEGAMOS!

Grito apareciendo entre ambas la pony rosa, causando a cada una un pequeño infarto.

Aunque su grito es cierto, el tren ya se había detenido en la estación de Canterlot.

Los ponys dentro empezaban a descender del tren, nuestro grupo no tarda en hacer lo mismo.

Tan pronto miró hacia la distancia, una vista de la ciudad, Sunset quedo casi pasmada.

Sunset: … Canterlot…

El resto del grupo la mira un tanto preocupadas, algunas, curiosas.

Sunset: … había olvidado, lo grande que era este lugar.

Es su única respuesta, luego voltea para encontrar las miradas de todas.

La princesa Twilight es la primera en acercarse y le habla con suavidad.

Twilight: Se que antes hice, mucho escandalo con eso del horario, je je lo siento. Pero, si quieres, ir primero a otro sitio, no voy a apresurarte. Aunque… bueno, en verdad tendremos que ir, tarde o temprano.

Sunset sonríe, aunque su mirada se nota algo dolida.

Sunset: Lo se… bueno… vamos.

Empieza a caminar, el resto del grupo se apresuran para alcanzarlas.

 ** _~Dream~_**

El paseo por Canterlot fue bastante corto, o al menos así lo sintió Sunset.

Pasaron por algunas tiendas, plazas, Pinkie compró una donas en Donas Joe. Rarity señaló algunas tiendas de moda, y se permitió mirar un poco los escaparates para ver los diseños nuevos. Aunque fueron ambas Twilight quienes verdaderamente disfrutaron el paseo, siendo que la de alas mostró algunos lugares de interés a su doble, mostrándole la dirección a algunos museos, bibliotecas, incluso un observatorio de estrellas.

Sunset no evita sonreír al ver a su amiga tan animada. En verdad, Twilight parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho, viendo esta pequeña parte de Equestria.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban frente al castillo. Sunset mira hacia el mismo, casi se siente a si misma dar un paso atrás. El gran y majestuoso castillo, mirando hacia arriba desde su posición, se sentía… imponente… y, casi amenazante…

Casi siente sus patas moverse y empezar a correr, pero antes de poder hacerlo siente un, palmeo? En su costado.

Al girarse solo ve a su "hermana" sonreírle y darle un guiño. Fue ella quien le dio con su ala un pequeño golpe a modo de animo. También la princesa Twilight se acerca y le sonríe, casi una invitación para que entre.

Sonríe a ambas, da una respiración profunda más, y camina, seguida de cerca de todas.

 _ **~Dream~**_

La pony de lentes estaba, maravillada con la belleza interna del castillo, mas de una vez se vio quedándose atrás del grupo, consecuencia de quedarse parada mirando algo particularmente llamativo.

Sunset por el contrario, no prestaba atención a nada. Sus patas se movian de forma meramente mecánica, su cabeza gacha, su mirada baja, no necesitaba ver su camino, casi por instinto, camina por los pasillos sabiendo de sobra por donde ir. Siendo así ella la mas adelantada, casi dando la imagen de ser ella, quien guía al grupo.

Se detiene frente a unas grandes puertas abiertas, que llevan a una enorme sala.

Aquella entrada, casi parece la boca de un gigantesco monstruo a ojos de Sunset.

Un par de guardias vigilan aquella entrada, pero viendo que se trata de la mas joven princesa, y las amigas de esta no hacen intento por detenerlas.

Sunset sigue mirando hacia el suelo, por lo que su amiga alicornio le da una pequeña caricia a su mejilla. Eso sirve de animo suficiente, para que de los pasos finales, y entre a aquel gran salón.

Su respiración se acelera, su boca se seca y su cuerpo casi se congela.

Ahí al frente, sentada en su dorado trono, llena de gracia, magnificencia, su sola presencia ostenta belleza, poder, sabiduría. La imagen al frente es, digna representación de un dios, una diosa.

La gobernante de Equestria, la diosa del sol, la Princesa Celestia.

Sunset siente su corazón golpear en su propia garganta. Ahí estaba, luego de tantos años que ya no podía ni contarlos. La pony que le dio todo, que sirvió como la madre que nunca pudo tener, la pony mas importante que alguna vez tuvo en su vida. … y a la que traicionó y abandonó en un inmaduro capricho adolescente…

El rostro de Celestia es sereno, serio, casi… frío. Sus ojos rosados van directo y sin pena hacia la pony ámbar al frente del grupo.

Cual si fuese una roca, Sunset se sintió golpeada por la vergüenza y la angustia, su cabeza casi tocaba el suelo de tan inclinada que estaba. Sus ojos también bajaron, incapaz de seguir viendo a su antes mentora.

Sintió un casco acariciando su lomo, era Sun otra vez, acariciándola, y suavemente empujándola hacia adelante.

Sunset empezó a caminar, solo oía sus propios pasos, muestra de que las demás optaron por quedarse atrás.

Celestia por su propio lado, al verla acercándose, se levantó de su troto. A paso firme, lento, descendió los escalones de su trono.

Ambas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, quedando frente a la otra, a los pies del trono.

Sunset no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, su cuerpo cansado, la obligó a sentarse, y el miedo la hizo bajar las orejas, y envolver su cola en sus cascos.

Celestia permanece de pie, en completo silencio, ni su rostro ni sus ojos muestran ninguna emoción.

El silencio de ambas crea un ambiente demasiado tenso, casi podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

De hecho, Pinkie toma uno y empieza a, cortar… el aire… y se siente y se escucha algo invisible caer al suelo. Esto en otras circunstancias le hubiera hecho gracia, pero en esta ocasión solo la preocupa. Sentimiento compartido por todas las ponys.

La unicornio morada mira desde detrás del grupo a su amiga nativa, y muerde su labio haciendo un esfuerzo por no correr hasta ella.

Luego de lo que se sintió una vida entera, Sunset resiste el fuerte deseo de lanzarse a llorar, muerde su lengua para que esta no se trabe, y alza la cabeza lo suficiente, para que sus ojos puedan subir y hacer frente a los de Celestia.

Sunset: … Princesa, Celestia…

Habla en la voz más calmada que puede, mirando al rostro impasible de la pony mas alta.

No hay una respuesta, ni reacción de parte Celestia.

Sunset cierra los ojos con fuerza, temerosa por la falta de respuesta. Y luego, casi como si se rindiera a una lucha, que no sabía que estaba teniendo, todo su cuerpo se relaja, su miedo desaparece, y levanta por completo su cabeza, aunque aún no se permite mirar a la princesa.

Sunset: Princesa, soy yo. Sunset Shimmer. Quien una vez, fue tu estudiante.

Celestia sigue sin hablar, pero se ve un sutil cambio en su expresión, casi como si se suavisara.

Sunset: Hace años… caí presa de mi propia ambición. Hice cosas horribles, creí que era digna de tenerlo todo, y renuncie a tus enseñanzas, y tus cuidados…

Su voz se corta. Su memoria parece querer castigarla, dándole visiones vivas de todo aquello.

Sunset: … y ahora. Vuelvo al que una vez fue mi hogar… para poder… decirte… cuanto lo siento…

Sin poder resistir las lágrimas que quieren salir, estas caen por las mejillas de Sunset y hasta el suelo

Sunset: lamento haberte fallado… lamento… haberte dicho todas esas cosas yo… lo siento.

Apretando los ojos y los dientes intenta resistirse a sus lágrimas. No hay más que pueda decir.

Pasan unos segundos, aún no hay respuesta de la princesa. Eso solo la hace asustarse más.

Hasta que en un momento, siente algo suave, bajo su mentón, abre los ojos, y ve esas suaves y relucientes plumas blancas, que la hacen levantar la vista. Encontrándose de nuevo con el rostro de Celestia.

La princesa se había sentado, estando aún frente a ella, y con su ala la sostiene suavemente permitiéndose verse a los ojos.

El gesto carente de emoción, se había suavizado, mostrando algo, que Sunset no lograba descifrar del todo.

Los ojos rosados de Celestia miran a los esmeraldas de Sunset, los cuales, aún brillan por las lágrimas recientes, y se muestran confusos por las acciones de la princesa.

De pronto, los ojos de Celestia empiezan a temblar un poco. Sunset siente una muy suave caricia a su mentón cuando la princesa retira su ala. El ceño firme de Celestia se curva, dibujando un sonrisa, una pequeña, pero sincera.

Celestia: … te he extrañado mucho, Sunset.

… el tiempo pareció detenerse, creándose así un marco digno de apreciar.

Sunset solo seguía mirando hacia el rostro apacible, amable, cálido de la princesa, y esta, sin borrar su sonrisa, seguía mirando la expresión dolida, arrepentida, sorprendida de la que fue su estudiante.

Las demás no hicieron nada por interrumpir ese momento, pero más de una empezó a sonreír tras las palabras de Celestia.

La fuerza de Sunset resistió otro par de segundos, pero al final, se quebró, y sintió como todos esos años lejos, finalmente eran liberados, en un llanto sin fin.

Celestia la tomo suavemente con su pata, acercándose ambas, permitiéndole apoyarse contra su pecho, cosa que solo hizo a Sunset llorar con más intensidad, refugiándose en el suave pelaje de la que fue su maestra.

Sunset: lo siento! Lo siento!

Pronuncia entre llantos, queriendo fundirse en la calidez de la princesa. Celestia no hace más que envolverla en su ala, como si fuera esta una manta. Baja la cabeza comenzando así a dar caricias a Sunset, cual madre haría con una hija dolida.

Sunset: lo siento! Lo siento!

Celestia: ya ya, mi pequeño sol. Ya todo está bien.

Aunque su voz suena suave, hay un dejo de tristeza, mezclada con alegría, reflejada también en las pequeñas lágrimas que escapan de la princesa.

Las lágrimas de Celestia, sorprenden y conmueven a las ponys presentes, aunque sus sonrisas dejan ver su alegría por tal escena.

Incluso los guardias en la puerta, logran escuchar toda la situación, aunque hacen esfuerzo por preservar su imagen de guardias, pero se les nota las ganas de llorar conmovidos.

El abrazo de las alicornios se mantuvo por unos minutos, hasta que Sunset, no queriéndolo realmente, se digno a retroceder, limpiarse las lágrimas, y sonreír, aún con cierta pena, a la princesa milenaria.

Sunset: mmh, yo… princesa… um…

Celestia: Sunset. No sabes cuánto me alegra, volvera verte. En verdad te he extrañado mucho mi pequeño sol.

Con ese comentario frota su ocico con el de Sunset en una caricia.

Sunset: je… no recuerdo la última vez que me llamaste así…

Ambas ponys sigue dándose sonrisas y caricias. Sun es la única en el grupo que no se ve afectada emocionalmente, aunque si sonríe por tal escena.

Sun: hey girls! Creo mi little sis necesita un tiempo con su mami. Que tal si buscamos algo divertido que hacer en lo que terminan?

Twilight: bueno, teníamos programada una salida con Sunset incluida pero…

Sigue mirando a la princesa y su amiga.

Twilight: creo que, Sunset puede alcanzarnos luego.

El grupo sonríe, y sin necesidad de hablar se ponen de acuerdo, saliendo así todas fuera de la sala. Twily es la última en salir, dando una última mirada a su amiga, sintiéndose muy feliz por ella.

Luego de un par de caricias más, Sunset nota que sus amigas ya no están.

Sunset: y, las demás…?

Celestia: Twilight las habrá llevado a la ciudad. Recuerdo que me contó sobre como tenía una agenda programada para tu llegada.

Celestia ríe un poco ante el recuerdo y la actitud de su antes estudiante. Sunset también ríe, recordando que ya le habían mencionado eso.

Celestia: ven Sunset, hay cosas de las en verdad que me gustaría charlar. Y creo, que hay un tema particular, que podríamos discutir.

No hay señal de disgusto, o molestia en la voz de Celestia, manteniéndose esta tan apacible y amable como siempre. Aún así sus palabras confunden a Sunset un poco, y aunque parece querer preguntar, es prontamente callada, y respondida, cuando con su casco, Celestia levanta muy suavemente una de sus nuevas alas.

Sunset se mantiene en silencio, insegura sobre que pensar sobre ese tema. Más Celestia solo le sonríe, y la invita a marcharse de la sala del trono, yendo así ambas a un sitio más privado.

 _ **~Dream~**_

Sunset entra detrás de la princesa, su caminar lento y cuidadoso, casi parece asustada. Entran ambas en la recámara personal de la princesa.

Sunse no puede evitar sentirse atacada por varios recuerdos de cuando era una potrilla.

Celestia, ajena a la actitud de Sunset, o quizá prefiriendo no forzarla, se recuesta en un conjunto de cojines del lugar, y con una sonrisa, sin necesidad de hablar, extiende la invitación a su ex estudiante, para que haga lo mismo junto a ella.

Sunset está claramente nerviosa, se nota en su lenguaje corporal. Pero hace lo que la princesa le pide, se recuesta en un cojín cerca de Celestia, aunque parece querer mantener cierta distancia.

 _ **~Dream~**_

Durante poco más de una hora, ambas alicornios estuvieron hablando, nada muy destacable.

Celestia hizo algunas preguntas sobre aquel mundo que para ella era aún un misterio. Aunque más interesada estaba en la propia supervivencia de Sunset en dicho mundo.

Sunset le contó todo, aunque sin mucho lujo del detalle. Sus inicios en ese mundo fueron difíciles, puesto que ella no tenía conocimiento sobre el lugar, la especie, ni la sociedad, tuvo que arreglárselas como pudo y nunca tuvo un momento fácil.

Celestia se mostró en verdad preocupada cuando escuchó aquello.

Por dentro, la princesa milenaria solo podía imaginar a su pequeña pony pasando las situaciones más dañinas, peligrosas y aterradoras que algún pony podría pasar. Se sentía horrible ella misma, pensando que fue ella quien llevó a Sunset a todo aquello.

Su mal sentir se fue apagando, con forme Sunset dejaba de lado esa parte de su vida, llegando al momento que entró en la escuela. Aunque la pony ambar se muestra completamente abrumada, teniendo que revivir los recuerdos de sus días como tirana.

Por esa razón se saltó la mayor parte de esa época, prefiriendo centrarse en lo ocurrido después de que conociera a Twilight.

Por un momento debatieron entre ambas el tema sobre las sirenas, y como estas, con ayuda inintencionada de Sunset… habían logrado poner en peligro ese mundo. Claro que habían sido detenidas, pero Sunset no podía evitar pensar en el peligro que podría haber, si hubiese alguna otra criatura de Equestria, corriendo por ese mundo.

Celestia pudo entender, y hasta compartir esa preocupación, dándose una orden mental, de comprobar las antiguas acciones de Starwirl en un futuro cercano.

Celestia: y esta Twilight, es como la que conozco?

Sunset: pues, si, pero… no, es como… es Twilight, pero… es, es difícil de explicar.

Celestia ríe un poco.

Celestia: voy a asumir entonces, que es como con Sun y tú.

Sunset: um, tú, conoces a Sun…?

Celestia: creiste que no iba a darme cuenta de una pony idéntica a ti dando vueltas por ahí? Twilight misma me comentó sobre ella en su tiempo, y eventualmente quise conocerla.

Sunset: je, claro. Eso es lógico…

Celestia: debo reconocer, se sintió extraño tener cerca a un pony tan parecida a ti. Pero pronto me di cuenta, que pese ser similares, tú y ella eran muy diferentes.

Sunset: de-de verdad..?

Celestia: de verdad. Aunque, si que es apasionada, y devota a lo que cree, muy similar a ti.

La pony ámbar gira un poco la cabeza, el rojo en sus mejillas refleja su vergüenza.

Sunset: … hablamos mucho de mí. Pero… princesa Celestia… qué has hecho desde que me fui?

Celestia: yo? Bueno, debes saber Sunset, siendo una princesa la mayor parte del tiempo atiendo necesidades de los ponys. Buscando hacer una mejor sociedad en Equestria.

Sunset: eso lo se, aunque, bueno, tomaste a otra pony como estudiante luego de que me fuera.

Celestia: son celos lo que escucho?

Su voz tiene cierto tono de burla, aunque también de preocupación.

Sunset: n-no! Solo… bueno…

Un caricia de Celestia la hace callar.

Celestia: tomé a Twilight como estudiante, si, pero eso de ninguna forma, significa que alguna vez me haya olvidado de ti Sunset.

Los ojos esmeraldas miran preocupados, pero ansiosos a la princesa milenaria.

Celestia: siempre tuve fe de que un día regresarías, y podríamos volver a ser como cuando eras pequeña. Nunca dude de la bondad en ti Sunset.

Lo ojos esmeraldas van hacia el suelo y casi dejan salir nuevas lágrimas. No hay respuesta. Unas caricias de Celestia son respondidas al instante.

Celestia: Y veo que esa bondad ha florecido. Sunset, has logrado lo que tanto te habías propuesto, sabía, que podrías.

Confusa, Sunset miro a su antes maestra, dándose cuenta que con su mirada, señala a las alas que ahora adornan su lomo.

Sunset: Eh?! Que?! N-No! Estas cosas… son solo un efecto del portal, espejo. Sabemos que siempre hace cosas raras, no son, nada importante.

Sonrie con timidez y pena, moviendo y restando importancia a esas alas.

Celestia: Mm, lo son? Estás segura?

Sunset: P-Por supuesto! Después de todo, era unicornio cuando me fui. Por que de pronto me saldrían alas así de la nada? Es solo una cosa del portal.

Celestia: Yo creo que es algo más.

La voz y sonrisa de Celestia siguen tan calmas como siempre. Sunset no puede sino mirarla extrañada.

Celestia: Es cierto, que te fuiste siendo una unicornio, pero luego de todo lo vivido, has aprendido mucho, sobre la amistad, y sobre ti misma. Esas alas son prueba, de tu crecimiento, Sunset.

Sunset: no, no yo…

Un toque a la puerta interrumpe la conversación. Celestia mira a la entrada con cierta duda. Se pone de pie y se encamina, abriendo la puerta con su magia.

Sunset se apresura en ponerse de pie, y quedarse detrás, dejando distancia.

Al otro lado de la puerta aparece una yegua, madura aunque sin rastro de vejez. Pelaje amarronado y melena negro ceniza. Un par de gafas adornando su mirada, un tanto temerosa. En su costado se nota su cutie mark, lo que parece un documento, firmado con una pluma blanca, entintada.

Celestia: Señora Ink Wink. Qué es lo que sucede?

Ink Wink: Princesa, lamento mucho intervenirla en sus aposentos, pero es que…

La yegua estaba claramente temerosa, presumiblemente por el hecho de "intervernir" a Celestia, aunque la princesa no muestra seña de molestia, y solo mira a la yegua con interés.

Sunset no interviene, solo se queda a un lado, sin hablar ni llamar la atención, mirando de lejos la conversación.

Ink Wink: lo-lo siento. El dignatarios de Hoofscu llegaron y, han pedido verla.

Celestia: están aquí? Creí que la reunión estaba programada para la siguiente semana.

Ink Wink: S-Si es así…

Ink Wink muestra una serie de papeles junto a ella en el suelo y revisa lo escrito.

Ink Wink: habíamos quedado en que se reunirían en una semana más, pero, ellos han decidido venir antes. Intenté decirles que usted ya había programado no tener deberes políticos hoy, pero ellos no quisieron escuchar y… y demandan verla.

Celestia no puede evitar tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire y soltarla en un suspiro.

Ink Wink: me enviaron a buscarla, pero, si quiere, puedo decirles que está ocupada y que… los atenderá otro día…

La pobre yegua agachó la cabeza así como las orejas y la cola, como esperando algún regañoo algo similar. Por supuesto esto no llegó, Celestia simplemente le respondió con voz serena.

Celestia: no será necesario. Señora Ink Wink, haga el favor de llevarlos a la sala de reuniones, y dígale que los atenderé en unos minutos.

Ink Wink: s-s-si, por supuesto princesa.

La yegua hace una reverencia y se marcha presurosa, se regresa al darse cuenta que dejó en el suelo sus documentos, los toma en su boca con igual prisa, y vuelve a marcharse.

Celestia vuelve a suspirar, pone una mirada pesada en su rostro volteando a ver a su visita.

Celestia: Sunset, lo siento. Unos representantes de una tierra lejana han venido para que discutamos un asunto político. Se supone que llegarían en una semana pero…

Sunset. Oh, lo entiendo. El deber de una princesa nunca termina.

Celestia: siento mucho que esto acorte nuestra plática. Intentaré terminar el asunto rápido.

Sunset: está bien. Haz lo que debes hacer. No quiero que lago pase a Equestria por mi culpa, de nuevo… um, saldré a ver si encuentro a Twilight y las otras.

Celestia: bien, ve y diviértete. Te veré pronto otra vez, si?

Sunset pasa al lado de Celestia para marcharse, siendo despedida por una caricia a su melena y lomo mientras sale.

Sunset: claro! Um… nos vemos pronto, uh, adiós.

Es una despedida algo torpe, pero ambas sonríen, y Sunset se va alejando por el pasillo. Celestia la ve hasta casi perderla de vista, y cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, camina hacia la dirección contraria.

 _ **~Dream~**_

Aunque dijo, que buscaría a sus amigas, lo cierto es que Sunset optó por ir al jardín real.

Se sentía en la necesidad de quedarse un momento sola, para pensar un poco.

Hasta ahora, esta visita a Equestria era todo lo que podría soñar. Siempre le encantaba ver a su amiga, la Twilight de Equestria, y desde hace años había querido conocer a las amigas de esta. Además estaba Cadence, a quien no había visto desde que dejó Equestria, y Starlight, le recordaba mucho a sí misma de hace unos años atrás.

Y Celestia, Celestia, su maestra, la había perdonado… se sintió tan bien, sentir cerca a quien fue como una madre para ella

Tantas emociones, la verdad, era un poco cansado, se recostó en la hierba dejando su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras, y cerro los ojos. Un muy suave suspiro mas, y se relajó

 **~Dream~**

Entre tanto, el grupo de ponys había hecho un recorrido rápido alrededor de Canterlot.

Actualmente, la pony de lentes es guiada al interior de un lugar, particularmente especial.

Sus ojos morado se abren y destellan cual estrellas al ver el interior, tantos estantes, todos y cada uno, lleno de libros. Tamaños colores grosores, tantos libros diferentes.

Twily: Por, mi, irreal, dios… esto es, tan… tan…

Rainbow: y aquí vamos…

Twily: HERMOSO! Oh! OH~! Son tantos… libros… libros de otro mundo! Oh mi…! Tanto, que puedo leer, aprender, conocer, oh, oh! por qué no vine antes?! Tengo que-

Empieza a respirar agitada.

Twily: tengo que tomarme un momento-PERO QUE DIGO?! No puedo hacer eso! Debo empezar a leer, ALGO!

Sin siquiera mirar a las demás empieza a correr por los libreros y se pueden distinguir varios libros salir casi volando en auras rosadas detrás de ella.

Twilight: cielos, ninguna había visto a una pony tan emocionada por una biblioteca.

Todas sus amigas la miran con sorpresa, luego se ven entre ellas, y después ríen en conjunto.

Rainbow: nosotras si, créenos.

La princesa no parece entender lo que dicen.

Rainbow: y no es que no sea divertido verte a ti, y, a ti, en la biblioteca, pero… creo que nosotras iremos de compras.

Pinkie: SI! Y yo iré al castillo para preparar el gran gran salón para la fiesta de hoy! Lo bueno es que traje mi maxicañón de fiestas!

De algún lugar, hace aparecer una versión, muy, muy grande, de su famoso cañón.

Twilight: pero que hay de ella?

Apunta a su doble que está constantemente sacando y colocando libros en una estantería. Parece que trata de decidir cual tomar.

Rainbow: tú puedes encargarte de ella, después de todo, eres tú. Las veremos de vuelta en el castillo para el almuerzo.

Hay una despedida leve de parte de todas. Twilight piensa un momento pero tras otra mirada a su gemela, decide mejor ir a ayudarla.

Twily por su lado parece tener problemas al querer leer varios libros, al mismo tiempo.

Twilight: sabes, esto es un poco avanzado en magia, pero, tengo un hechizo que quizás te interese.

Ambas Twilights se miran un momento.

 _ **~Dream~**_

Sunset abre los ojos, se los frota para aclarar su vista, y ve que está en su cama, en su departamento. Tal visión la hace levantarse presurosa y quedarse sentada en su cama.

Sunset: que? Mi departamento…?

Al mirarse se ve de nuevo en su cuerpo humano, mira a sus manos y mueve sus dedos. Curiosamente, estaba vestida con su ropa habitual.

Sunset: … fue un sueño…?

Sin tener una respuesta su atención la gana la alarma de su reloj en su mesa junto a su cama.

Sunset: oh diablos! Llegaré tarde a clase! Luego me cuestiono lo que pasó!

Toma unos libros asentados en su mesa de la sala y sale del departamento.

Afuera ve un día soleado, aunque la calle parece totalmente vacía, más no presta atención. En pocos minutos llega a la escuela, y al cruzar la puerta, ingresa en un gran salón del castillo de Canterlot.

Camina hasta el centro y se detiene un momento para ver alrededor. Ya no tiene sus libros consigo pero no parece notarlo, centrando en su lugar la atención en los distintos vitrales que hay en el lugar.

Sunset: … esperen… desperté en mi departamento, pero, yo vivía con mamá, y la escuela no está tan cerca, además, yo ya me gradué, y esta, ni siquiera es la escuela. … qué está pasando?

Su pregunta queda sin respuesta, y en su lugar, llegan más, pues pronto ve un vitral empezar a brillar con un destello azul.

Al acercarse distingue mejor, la imagen de un círculo, cuya mitad lleva un sol, y la otra mitad una luna. A su alrededor se ve la imagen de ambas hermanas reales que representan estos elementos. Es la imagen de la hermana de oscuro pelaje lo que desprende aquel brillo.

Como si no fuera suficiente sorpresa, aquella imagen se desprende del vitral, y comienza a moverse por el aire, creciendo en tamaño, y volviéndose casi tridimensional.

Pese a estar sorprendida, Sunset no hace gran reacción ante lo que ve. Quizás por ya haber vivido tantas cosas, o porque aquella visión le causa más maravilla que sorpresa o miedo.

Tras cabalgar en el aire, la imagen de la pony gana un tamaño casi igual al de Sunset, y desciende hasta posarse en frente de ella.

Imagen: Sunset Shimmer, por fin nos conocemos.

Ahora si se sorprende al escuchar una voz venir desde esa imagen, que ahora es real, y más aún, sabe su nombre.

Los ojos de aquella pony se cierran, y pronto el brillo de su cuerpo se vuelve más intenso. Sunset debe cubrirse un poco debido a esa luz.

Como si de un cristal se tratase, el color azul de la imagen empieza a quebrarse en trozos tan pequeños que la brilla se los lleva y desaparecen. Un nuevo cuerpo empieza a emerger, al apaciguarse la luz, dejan ver ahora a una pony de un pelaje tan oscuro como la noche, su cola y su melena parecen ser un trozo de cielo estrellado, con estrellas reluciendo. Una bellas alas extendidas, un largo cuerno en su frente, su Cutie Mark misma refleja la imagen de una luna en pleno cielo negro. Su sonrisa, y sus ojos, muestran un gesto de simpatía, pero rectitud, sabiduría, y experiencia. Una mirada muy similar, a la que Sunset conocía de Celestia.

Pony: Dicen que la primera impresión es importante, así que traté de hacerla impresionante.

Ríe de su propio comentario. Los ojos de Sunset se fijan en esos ojos celestinos, antes de mirar detenidamente a esta pony, tardando solo unos segundos, en llegar a una conclusión.

Sunset: Princesa, Luna?

La alicornio de oscuro pelaje aumenta levemente su sonrisa.

Luna: Sunset Shimmer, es un gusto poder conocerte por fin.

Sunset: … sabe mi nombre…

Luna: por supuesto que si, mi hermana me ha contado todo acerca de ti.

Sunset no puede evitar dar un trago duro.

Sunset: T-Todo…?

Luna: hasta el último detalle. Desde como llegaste hasta ella, hasta la forma que se separaron.

Sunset solo puede cruzar los brazos y mirar en otra dirección con pesar.

Luna: y también me ha dicho el como has superado esos sentimientos dañinos, y te has convertido en una mejor pony.

Sunset: … bueno, no creo que lo diría así.

No hay respuesta de la princesa de la noche, pero cuando Sunset lleva sus ojos a ella la ve sonriendo.

Sunset: Princesa Luna-… hey, espere, cómo es que estoy aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en el jardín.

Luna: lo estás, puedes verlo tú misma.

Un movimiento muy leve en la cabeza de la princesa, parece señalar hacia la ventana en el otro extremo de la sala. Sunset va curiosa hasta esta, y como si la distancia no tuviera importancia, pronto pudo ver a través de esa ventana.

Lo que vio fuera era indescriptible, era como una vacío fuera de la realidad. Una manta de luces y suaves sombras donde no se distinguía nada físico, o corpóreo.

Excepto por una, "fisura", en un punto imposible de distinguir como lejano o cercano, se ve una apertura que muestra a Sunset, en su cuerpo de pony, plácidamente dormida en el jardín del castillo.

Sunset: … soy yo…?

Cómo buscando respuesta voltea a la princesa nocturna, quien no habla, pero nmantiene su sonrisa.

Sunset: … soy yo! Pero entonces, es que, estoy… estoy dormida? … esto es un sueño?!

Exclama en una pregunta, aunque más parece estarlo confirmando.

Luna: yo, soy la princesa de la noche!

Anuncia Luna con cierto orgullo en su voz.

Luna: y como tal, es mi deber velar por la seguridad de los ponys, y protegerlos en ese mundo donde las peores miedos pueden existir. Los sueños.

Sunset: wow. Yo, no sabía que hacía eso, eso es… es asombroso! Digo, sé que usted y Celestia son, como Diosas ponys pero, wow.

Luna solo puede reír ante esas palabras.

Sunset: bueno, eso explica algunas cosas, pero, qué hacemos, o que hago aquí?

Luna: he esperado mucho para poder conocerte Sunset. A decir verdad, tanto tú como yo estamos ahora mismo, disfrutando de un apacible sueño.

Sunset se gira una vez más, viendo por la ventana, hacia la imagen de sí misma dormida.

Luna: como princesa de la noche puedo saber que ponys se encuentran durmiendo y cuales necesitan ayuda, para superar los más fieros desafíos en sus vidas. Cuando me di cuenta, que estabas tan cerca y que habías caído dormida, no pude resistirme a querer ponerme en contacto contigo. Espero me disculpes si eso te causa algún problema.

Sunset: que? No, no! De ningún modo. Entonces, tú me hiciste despertarme en mi departamento?

Luna: quise calmar tu mente, mostrándote algo conocido, y de ahí te guié suavemente a fin de poder encontrarnos en este reino etéreo.

Sunset: wow, y, es por eso también que me hiciste verme con este cuerpo? Puedo entenderlo, despertar como pony en medio de mi departamento, hubiese sido confuso.

En lugar de responder, Luna cambia su sonrisa a un gesto serio.

Luna: No fui yo quien te dio ese cuerpo, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: Ah no?

Luna: En este reino, cada pony puede verse de la forma en que lo desee. No existen leyes ni limitaciones en el reino de los sueños, por eso tú puedes ser lo que desees ser.

Sunset mira hacia la princesa por un momento, luego, con una sonrisa parece pensar algo, acto siguiente, su cuerpo empieza a brillar.

Luna no presenta reacción, pero si observa lo que ocurre.

Al apaciguarse la luz Sunset es un copia exacta de la contraparte humana de la princesa presente. A excepción de sus ojos, que siguen mostrando el color habitual de la chica, y un curioso agregado, de una capa oscura.

Sunset: Soy la Sub Directora Luna!

Exclama, intentando imitar la voz de su ex directiva.

Sunset: Soy intimidante y fría. Prefiero ser temida que amada. Y me gustan las sombras, porque me hacen ver como Batman.

Por alguna razón al decir eso toma la capa y se cubre la mitad de la cara con ella.

Sunset: Mi palabra es la ley! Los estudiantes no pueden estacionarse en los lugares de los maestros!

Luna: Hmm, estos "lugares para maestros" suenan como una posición realmente poderosa.

Sunset: Controlo la escuela con puño de hierro, y un día ascenderé hasta dominar el sistema educativo con puño de hierro!

Luna lo intenta, pero le es un poco difícil no reír ante tal actuación.

Sunset por su parte, al verla solo puede acercársele y, "amenazarla" con el puño.

Sunset: Y tú! Obedece al puño!

Eso es todo, la princesa de la noche deja salir sus risas, que inmediatamente son compartidas por su falsa doble.

Luna: puedo ver porque mi hermana y Twilight te aprecian tanto. Eres simpática, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: ja ja ja! Lo bueno es que mi tía Luna no está aquí, si me viera me daría tremendo regaño je je.

Luna: tu "tía" Luna mh?

Sunset: eh? O si, je… curiosa historia. Luego de, muchas cosas, la Celestia de aquel mundo, terminó siendo mi madre, y bueno, eso hizo a la otra Luna, mi tía. … es un poco extraño si uno lo piensa.

Luna: no me parece tan extraño.

Con un suave destello en su cuerno, deshace la imagen de su doble volviendo a Sunset a su propio aspecto.

Luna: Esto ha sido entretenido, pero creo que es tiempo para que despiertes.

Sunset: pero solo hemos hablado unos minutos.

Luna: este mundo no sigue las normas del tiempo. Un momento aquí, pueden ser horas en el mundo físico. Pero descuida, nos encontraremos muy pronto.

Un fuerte destello de su cuerno cubre toda la sala, Sunset debe cubrirse debido a eso.

 _ **~Dream~**_

Sun: arriba arriba, wake and shine little sis.

Al abrir sus ojos, Sunset pudo ver a su "gemela" mirarla con una sonrisa divertida.

Sunset: Sun…? Mm donde estoy?

Sun: te quedaste dormida en el jardín. je, je je.

Sunset: qué es tan gracioso.

Sun: nada, solo, tenías una cara divertida mientras dormías.

Sunset: mm tuve un sueño, bueno, creo que no fue, un sueño…

Sun: adivinaré, tuvo que ver con Lunalu.

Sunset: "Lunalu"?

Sun: así le digo a la princesa de los sueños. Es simpática. Jm jm…

Sunset: mmh si. Supongo que si.

Sun: jm, vamos es hora de comer, pff y luego hay que prepararnos para, pfff, la fiesta.

Sunset: ya en serio de que te ríes tanto?

Sun cubre su boca y siente sus ojos querer soltar lágrimas por la risa.

Sun: pff nada. JA JA JA JA JA!

Sunset: qué?!

Sun se obliga a callarse y niega con la cabeza. Mientras mira el rostro de su "hermana", adornado con un par de lentes, bigote y barba, artísticamente pintados con marcador negro.

Sun: no es nada, solo, me hace feliz tenerte aquí hermanita. Abrázame!

Demanda y envuelve a su llamada "hermanita" en un fuerte abrazo. Sunset pierde el aliento un momento, más pronto lo recupera, y aunque confusa, no se resiste a devolver el gesto.

Quedan así unos segundos hasta que la, "hermana mayor" rompe el abrazo.

Sun: bueno let's go, no se tú pero tengo mucha hambre.

Sunset: de acuerdo, vamos.

La alicornio empieza a caminar rumbo al castillo, la pegaso necesita un minuto para omitir una risa final, y para esconder correctamente el marcador entre sus plumas. Luego de eso la sigue.


End file.
